


北温带

by goodbyeHajime



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 80,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyeHajime/pseuds/goodbyeHajime
Summary: 一个妄想的时空。相信就是真的。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 19





	1. 选择性放送

**Author's Note:**

> 除了本里单独收录的3.5个番外全收录，会写一个AO3特供新番外。

【1】

金钟云把切好的苹果装盘，端进客厅放在茶几上。看曺圭贤半天没有反应，自己先拿起一片塞在嘴里咀嚼。苹果是他今天下午才买的，清脆可口，嚼了两口，清凉的甘甜汁水顺着喉咙流下去。他没有什么特别的取向，但是圭贤喜欢脆苹果。之前的面苹果就是切成小兔子的形状，该被嫌弃还是会被嫌弃。圭贤牙齿碰一下，瞬间松口，留给兔子一个参差不齐的牙印“项圈”，让小家伙蹲在盘子里生锈。

等第二块苹果下肚，沙发上的人还是无动于衷。金钟云伸手捏捏自己男朋友的脸，圭贤空出一只手握住作恶的手的手腕，眼神丝毫没有离开手机。顺势缩到沙发上，金钟云凑到圭贤的脸边上。他没有去窥看手机上的内容，只有圭贤蓝牙耳机里的歌声清晰地传了出来。

《非你不可》。还是金钟云唱的版本。“不应该啊，圭贤不是向来只喜欢听自己唱的版本吗？虽然那个版本是某人对着卫生间镜子清唱的。”金钟云暗自吐槽。

更年长的男人伸手拿起第三块苹果，自然地递到专注的男人嘴前。圭贤向后缩了一下，看见是苹果才咬上去，第一口咬得浅，确认质感清脆才一整块含进嘴里，腮帮子鼓起一块月牙形。“你在看什么？”耐不住好奇的金钟云终于问了出来。靠得近，声音虽然不大，但是很轻松地被圭贤捕捉到了。

视频正巧结束，圭贤含着苹果含含糊糊地哼了几个字。把手机放到茶几上，他伸了个懒腰，把嘴里的东西一股脑咽了下去：“哥，我在磕真人CP啊。”

“啊？”

金钟云半张着嘴，愣住了。虽说“大势所趋”——圭贤最近也开始出现了百搭的苗头，但是无论怎么互动，私下里圭贤都绝不辜负“CP终结者”的美名：懒得出门，懒得聚会。最近更是力争二十四好男友，三天两头往金钟云这里跑，也不怕哪天被狗仔和私生抓住直接登上头条。这么一个对配对和王道不感兴趣的人，怎么突然转性入坑，金钟云要说不惊讶肯定是假的。仔细回忆一番，最近这小子也没看什么配对相亲节目，更没看电视剧，总不能是跑去磕《王的男人》了吧。

曺圭贤盯着头脑风暴的哥哥，咧着嘴笑得收不住，拿起手机一番操作。金钟云的口袋突然震动了一下，他解锁进去，圭贤给他发了一个视频。

题头是加粗的黑体字：“【云圭】非你不可——你是我年少最痛的一场梦”。标准的CP向视频标题，主人公竟然是他们两个，还没点开看就让他手脚蜷缩。轻咳一声，金钟云有点尴尬地瞄了一眼曺圭贤，确认小男友没有继续盯着看自己的反应才安心地继续往下翻。

简介：“我十五岁的时候第一次知道JUNIOR，那时候我和我妈一起看节目，一个个组合表演结束，直到艺声一嗓子把我拖下了坑，十年间再也没有爬出来过。十年前的眼线圭和大佬云，每一场默契无比的摇滚演唱会，以及那一个惊艳了世界的吻，那时候我坚信他们一定会走到更远的地方。现在一个是抒情皇太子，一个是忧郁贵公子，离开摇滚你们连走的路线都一样，却形同陌路。去年少年们终于重逢在颁奖典礼上，再度同框我明白了一件事情：对我来说圭贤的身边永远只应该站着艺声。少年不再年少，他们也许不做梦，但是却是我十年最痛的一场梦。仅以此视频，纪念我的意难平。”

完整读下来竟有些感人，金钟云起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。圭贤突如其来的笑声把他吓了一跳，手机差点抖到地上。

“哥，你怎么还没开始看啊，总不能是看简介看哭了吧。”致命吐槽虽迟但到。

金钟云试图换话题掩盖自己的感性：“咳，你为什么磕对家啊？”

“因为想看一下现实中不存在的弱小无助又能吃的自己。”

曺圭贤不愧是曺圭贤，精准地踩在他的容忍底线上，说不清是顽皮还是讨打。

“得了吧。”金钟云一脚蹬过去，圭贤纹丝不动，敷衍地抬起膝盖防御。本以为到此为止，没想到金钟云较起了劲：“做受你也太糟糕了。”

有些惊讶地挑眉，曺圭贤说道：“第一次明明是哥有问题啊？开车教学直接空档我真学不会。”

“没学会？怪不得你第一次做攻也一塌糊涂。”

“新手开车车祸情有可原，哥这样的老司机滑档就不应该了。”

两个人的胜负欲来得莫名其妙，和新闻上描述的“十年不和，撕逼至今”一样，谁也不肯松口。话题的“车速”越来越快，两个国民偶像私下不仅尺度大还脾气不好爱记仇。不管下面的走向，油门一阵乱踩，想下车是不可能了，谁先撞死谁倒霉。

金钟云坐直身体，视频的事情也丢到一边：“啊？第一次是谁被碰一下就泪眼汪汪地看着我说‘不行’？说要学求了我一个星期，本着学术精神和未来的生活要学全套，结果从脱衣服就慌得要死，是男人吗？要不是家里还有瓶酒，我们那天晚上躺着欣赏荧光手表就结束了！”

体谅他没有经验，况且以后肯定也是自己来做承受的一方，金钟云想着大概比划一下也就完了。具体操作的资料和视频也多得很，拿过总统奖的人不能无师自通至少也看得懂学术，小孩子心性一过去就会发现有些事勉强不来。靠谱的哥哥在脑内打了个大纲，准备解释完就睡觉，哪知道小孩倔得厉害，嚷着“感同身受”什么的吵得他脑子疼。

接吻的好处就是可以让人闭嘴，被惹毛的男人顺着小男孩的愿不说停就不停，于是中途直接被一脚蹬了出去——圭贤抱着枕头把脑袋埋在里面，哭得抖个不停。金钟云看着他用21岁的脸摆出15岁少女被欺负的表情，差点以为自己在犯罪。第二天圭贤强硬地要求金钟云把晚上的黑历史给忘了，不依不饶，拉拉扯扯。拿自己小男友毫无办法的男人只好被迫接受“不平等条约”，安抚性地亲了一下调皮鬼的额头才算结束。

几年前的曺圭贤如果谈到这件事，再皮也收敛了。只可惜现在他已经是军毕的“中年偶像”了，这点程度的“狙击”根本打不穿他的厚脸皮。他颇为无所谓地叼起一块苹果，从容地吃完后开口：“没办法，被哥教出心理阴影了嘛，所以下次得哥来赔学费呀。”

叹了一口气，金钟云不得不承认自己越来越拿曺圭贤没办法。低声骂完一句，他薅一把男朋友的头毛：“就你能说。”

经过这么一段插曲，两人倒是把视频的事情都忘在脑后了。圭贤起身去整理粉丝送的信——今天经纪人哥哥正好打包都带给了他。厚厚的一大叠，除去个别的几张明信片，内容看着都不短，有些人更是自传一般恨不得从自己出生开始回忆。刚看了几篇，他突然像是想起了什么，向相反的方向走到了金钟云存放粉丝礼物的架子边。最新送来和没看完的堆在最下面一层，左边一沓整整齐齐，右边却横七竖八地散乱着。

“这堆是什么？”金钟云也走过来，他的经纪人朴允河一向都收拾得条理分明，从没出现过右边那摊混乱的状况。他手伸出去想拿一封看看，圭贤出手比他更快，把信封都划到自己的怀里，一点没有要分享的意思。

圭贤皱起眉头：“我来看就行，都是ANTI送哥的东西。”

“怎么会在家里？允河姐以前都不给我的。”

“我问允河姐要的。这些都是一边踩哥一边夸我的。我记个名字。以后……”

“我不在乎。”金钟云打断他。出道十几年的偶像什么大风大浪没见过，金钟云还不至于因为几个ANTI影响心情，“你别管那些了，去看饭给你写的信吧。”

圭贤的倔劲又上来了，无视了哥哥的建议，一股脑丢到餐桌上拿小刀拆。

“圭贤！”

“……哥，我在乎。”信封被粗暴地撕开扔在桌上，“说哥背叛或者不喜欢哥的新歌风格我都可以不介意，但是说哥不会唱歌，辱骂哥的长相……哥，喜欢我并不能成为毫无根据地讨厌哥的理由。”

但是他收集这些信并非完全是出于这一点。刚解散那一阵曺圭贤确实这么想过，那时候的他比任何人都更希望自己和艺声能受到公平和客观的评价。不是因为他对前队友有什么未了的念想，仅仅是唯有如此才能让他无法挽回的失去变得体面一些。喜欢他的粉丝们“替”他“指责”背叛的搭档，他尊重也感激她们的义气，但是艺声的账号下，那么多条带着“圭贤”两个字的留言同时也撕开曺圭贤的伤口，公开展览，让他很长一段时间都无法告别过去，真正走出来。

而现在，这些纠缠不休的家伙们竟然成了唯一会把艺声和圭贤名字放在一起的人。老团粉圈地自萌，CP粉远离正主，只有口无遮拦的ANTI们还在一次次提醒艺声不要忘记圭贤，仿佛怀着一颗为一个33岁的成年偶像痛了八百年的心。曺圭贤一目十行看过去，有些失落于内容的大同小异。抿着嘴不满地扫过几封，他转而又笑起来——要是ANTI们都是文豪，那他们偶像的日子可没法过了。

“笑什么？”金钟云的声音从身后传来。

“没什么。”把自己扔得到处都是的信封整理好塞进垃圾桶，曺圭贤没头没尾地来了一句，“钟云哥，我爱你。”

不知道眼前的人为什么这么说，但是现在金钟云现在也不愿深究，他凑过去吻了一下男朋友的脸颊，笑着说：“我知道。”

【2】

去电视台的路上金钟云突然想起了昨晚被冷落的视频。

圭贤应该也在路上，两个公司不知道谁想蹭谁的热度，还是干脆合作消费过世组合，竟然让两个人同时出新专。金钟云本以为会把资本平摊掉，两个人都成绩平平，早上起床接到经纪人朴允河的电话，他揉揉眼看闹钟：7点35分，离约定的出发时间还有三个小时。

“姐，什么事？”

“你没看新闻？”

“什么新闻？”金钟云懒懒地翻了个身。左边的床铺整洁如新，圭贤已经不在了。为了减少被发现的概率，圭贤总是很早出门赶七点早高峰，混在高档小区的电梯里，和上班族融为一体。

“媒体快把你们俩渲染成世纪对决了。”朴允河的声音满是兴奋，“预售远远超出预期。”

“哦。辛苦你们了。”昨晚两个人看信看到凌晨，他越看越睡不着，最后还是曺圭贤硬把他拖上床盖上被子关灯。才睡了几个小时的金钟云没有多余的能量来思考，草草回复：“拜托姐9点45再给我打个电话。”

“啊！你怎么一点也不显得高兴呢！唉，这个声音……昨晚你们忙什么呢，睡这么晚。”

“……姐是在八卦吗？就是读饭的信而已。”

“哈哈哈你想什么呢？不过这段时间你们还是少见面好，现在你俩可是长枪短炮的重点关照对象，一点错都不能犯。过了这段热度，你们爱怎样怎样，听到没？”

“嗯嗯……”声音越来越小，“挂了。”

三个小时后金钟云坐在车里，带着耳机放歌，默默在心里确认每一个节拍和计划好的即兴部分。两遍过后他鬼使神差地想起了昨天的那个视频，心里想着回家再看，手倒是很诚实地搜索起来。记不得确切的名称，金钟云打开圭贤的分享重新点了进去。

“大家好，我是圭贤。”“艺声。”“我们是JUNIOR。”

艺声和圭贤的故事是从这里开始的。

不知为何心脏跳得很快，金钟云的脸颊泛出不自然的红色。手指划到暂停键没有按，他深吸了一口气。

2005年初，曺圭贤被公司打包送到宿舍。18岁的男生还没有长开，青春期的高新陈代谢只蹿个不长胖，纤细的胳膊和腿仿佛一活动就能断掉。“小竹竿”被经纪人拉到金钟云的面前，低着头，不像害羞像认错。上一个组合人数太多，公司另有计划，金钟云从名单里被划掉，转而被放到一个新的VOCAL系组合里。

说是组合，和金钟云协商了三个星期也没看见别的组员，估计不打算从和他一起的练习生里选，22岁的男孩没有多想——他已经习惯等待了。和他玩得好的同一批差不多都已经去各处报道完，每天回来都有说不完的新鲜话题。他去练习室晃了一圈，没出道的竟然换了好几个生面孔。既然已经预定了组合，他也稍稍放下心来，几个和他有过几面之缘的弟弟们过来祝贺，说完又去练舞了。

视频里的圭贤和艺声并排坐着，圭贤看着摄像机：“刚开始几个月一直在等新成员，结果最后还是决定两个人组合。那时候哥哥挺照顾我的。”

弹幕厚厚一层：“欢迎收看永远说不完的几个月系列。”“这几个月真不知道发生了什么，怎么高冷菇一下子就死心塌地得让人害怕哈哈哈。”“重金求当时一个宿舍的人爆个料啊！”“前面的找D&E啊，小盒就在同一层啊姐妹！”

这段所谓的“神秘几个月”实际上并没有传说的那么玄乎。“小竹竿”才来公司没有床，老老实实在金钟云的床旁边打了一个地铺。小男孩长身体时期饿得极快，躺下熄了灯，肚子咕咕的响声在安静的黑夜里异常鲜明，金钟云被他闹得睡不着，翻来覆去。男生估计是感觉到了，绷直了身体不敢动，连呼吸声都压抑下来。然而有些部位不受控制，依然发出欢快的声响。

“那个……”金钟云鼓起勇气说了个开头，等为自己的草率后悔的时候已经收不回来了。他不擅长照顾人，话说出来自己也觉得没有底气：“我还有一桶泡面，一起吃吧。”

泡面是真的简单泡了，一起吃却只有曺圭贤一个人在吃。饿极了的男孩说会给哥哥留一口，等一顿狼吞虎咽结束，泡面桶里连蔬菜包的蔬菜都捞不出来了。男孩磨磨蹭蹭把仅剩汤水的泡面桶给金钟云看，不好意思地低下头。金钟云苦笑着收拾了垃圾：“等一起出道有钱了，就一起点外卖吧。”

家里从来没有缺过钱的曺圭贤和金钟云不一样，不需要等出道了才能有外卖吃。但是面对除了脸上有点肉，其他地方都瘦得厉害的哥哥，圭贤说不出拒绝的话。他愣愣地站着手足无措，金钟云被他看得发毛，转过头疑惑地瞥了他一眼，高个子的弟弟忽然开口说：“我姓曺。不是圭贤，是曺圭贤。”

金钟云伸出手拍了拍男孩的肩膀：“金钟云。”

这是曺圭贤和金钟云真正的开始。

“到了。记得我说的，今天不要去盯曺圭贤，记住没。”朴允河等金钟云把手机收好，不放心地又叮嘱了一遍，“任何有关他的问题就说只欣赏了他的新作品就行。”

金钟云点点头，下了车。

“东海哥，银赫哥！”熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音从他身后响起，金钟云用尽了全部意志力才没有在那一瞬间就回头。

三步。

十几架设备等着看他们的好戏。上一次同框在两年前，说长也不长，但在信息爆炸的世界里回忆起来竟然像是过了十年。他袖口蹭到圭贤西服的下摆，毫无疑问在热搜上挂了三天三夜，把“圭贤声称和艺声不熟”硬是压到了第二。CP粉团粉高强度狂欢，纷纷留言“青春回来了。”金钟云微笑着把手机收进口袋，然后站直听朴允河的教育——ANTI的信和负面新闻变成了平时的几倍，被公关团队调侃新闻热度直逼女团偶像奉子成婚。

两步。

妈妈破天荒给他打了一个电话。该绕的弯绕完，想知道不过也还是儿子的情感生活。出道前就向家里出柜的儿子一直是母亲最挂念的一个，再开明的母亲也很难放心把儿子交给在新闻里和他“老死不相往来”的前队友。加过联系方式没说过话的人突然发来关心的信息，比起真情实意的安慰，怎么看怎么像是要套消息。他带着弟弟在巴黎的街道上乱跑，气喘吁吁的金钟真抓住跑得鼻尖通红的哥哥，看着他双手撑在膝盖上，上气不接下气。

一步。

他只是爱着一个人而已。小男友从背后抱上来会习惯性把头埋在他颈窝，呼吸暖融融的，有点痒。他偏过头去和他接吻，然后他们可以用家庭KTV抢一首歌的RAP，或者把一对蓝牙耳机拆开一人听一半，又或者曺圭贤想趁着刚刚好的气氛和他一起把剩下的时间留在床上消磨。

金钟云微微侧过头。

曺圭贤搭在D和E中间担当一个“&”，跟着两个哥哥有说有笑地从他身边经过，一个眼神也没有留给他。

【3】

“十年前组合再度同框，JUNIOR双子零互动。”

果然会是这种新闻，金钟云把热门话题页面划过去，开了一瓶啤酒坐在沙发上吃沙拉。

手机还没离手多久，屏幕忽然又亮起来。曺圭贤不知道从哪里找到一个论坛，截了图给金钟云看。

“【云圭】今天信息量超大我来给姐妹们分析一下。”

握着啤酒瓶的手提到半空又放了下去，看到开头黑框里的字他就开始头晕。

“今天估计很多姐妹都没赶上直播吧。论坛里好多楼都在说什么今天没互动，一看就是只追了主流媒体的不靠谱新闻。新闻下面配图都那么保真了还能说出零互动这种话来，这代记者果然已经不行了。”

“我们从下车这段开始看吧。说曺圭贤和李东海比较亲的建议直接退圈，曺某人站在两人中间这叫证婚人好吗！你这贴发到隔壁赫海论坛能承包人家一年的笑点。首先这个站位他就很妙啊，曺某人从后面走过来走到云哥身边足足走了一分钟啊姐妹们，看看这静止的云哥吧，能卡在车门口一分钟动都不动这是得慌成什么样啊。重！点！来！了！云哥这个转头我真的……这个角度我们画个图延伸一下[图片]。大家品品，这个角度过去只能看见一个人啊！还用我说是谁吗？然后我们再品品这个眼神。首先说一下，今天这个眼线云美到窒息，这个男人怎么能越长越美啊要死了。这个略带慌张，既温柔又悲伤眼神我哭了。这个眼神他从来没用在过别人身上，曺某人你到底行不行啊！”

好吧，金钟云承认在那一刻他是有点惊讶。但是那也只是“有点”惊讶而已。他还不至于对几个小时刚离开他床的人露出一个悲伤了一个世纪的眼神。

“怎么样嘛，哥~”圭贤发来了新的消息。

“饭的想象力挺丰富的。”金钟云想不出别的能说的了。

“咦？哥难道不是像上面说的那样用深情的眼神看着我的背影吗？”

“？？？美得你。”

他就不应该对那个自恋鬼有什么期待。

“哥，开门。”

“？？？？？？？？？？？”

“回去。允河姐没跟你说吗？”

“回去。”

“……”

“曺圭贤，听话！”

输入密码的声音吓了金钟云一跳，手机被抖到沙发上他也无心去管。

曺圭贤得不到自己想要的回复，决定自己给自己开门。羽绒服包得严严实实的男人进了门，把鞋脱在玄关。黑色的口罩还没有摘，曺圭贤抬眼看见金钟云气势汹汹地站在沙发边上，大概是坐着突然站起来的缘故，毛衣堆出厚厚的褶皱。

“曺圭贤。回去。”不是请求，是命令，金钟云觉得自己表达得已经够清楚了，“就算没有人和你说，你自己分不清轻重？有多少人盯着你你自己心里没数？”

曺圭贤没有动。没有摘口罩，没有脱外套。没有想留下来的样子，也没有要走的意愿。他只是站在玄关口看着金钟云，沉默着。金钟云忽然明白了，小幅度后退了一步，倒回沙发，叹了一口气：“是要去巡演了吧。”

刚刚军毕，新专热度又这么高，趁着热度巡演无可厚非——不如说，不去巡演才是浪费。以往两人行程时间不重合，能去现场捧场，也能时不时打打电话聊聊天。然而这一次，巡演的巡演，打歌上节目的上节目，两个人交叉的时间可以预见的非常稀少。

“其实也没有多久，而且……我们也可以短信……”

门口的男人终于有了回应，声音闷在口罩里：“哥……为什么我们在一起这么久了，我还是没有觉得在靠近你。”

“从哥入伍之后，一直到现在。每次都是挤出时间见一面，然后分开，再见面，再分开。明明我们都住在首尔，为什么我总觉得我们离得好远。”曺圭贤摇了摇头，“真奇怪，怎么好像要分手的台词。我只是在想，当初如果我和哥一起离开公司，哪怕一起做普通人，是不是都会更好一点……”

这到底是谁的错呢？

当初金钟云和前公司打官司闹得不可开交，当晚就搬出了宿舍，没有给自己的搭档留下任何信息。他当年的判断并没有错：如果他要离开，就要离开得彻底。曺圭贤是个好男孩，聪明但是又不够聪明，他知道人心不能随便交，但是做不到对交了心的人放手。哪怕给一点点的提示，他都能红着眼睛站在你面前求你不要离开他。

所以那天晚上，金钟云和新经纪人朴允河一起研究合同的时候，不速之客敲开他家的门，告诉他自己找遍了所有他可能去的地方，包括水族馆和每一家咖啡店。

“哥……”23岁的曺圭贤只说得出这一个字。眼泪无声地从他脸颊落下，滴到鞋面上。电话不接，宿舍没人，换经纪人，如果他不是碰巧知道金钟云的私人住处，曺圭贤是不是这辈子都没法找回金钟云了？然后是毫无交集的行程，挑拨离间的公司，空穴来风的媒体，最后在这世界上他曾经最亲密朋友，他只能放在回忆里想念。

曺圭贤最害怕的就是只剩想念。

那是金钟云第一次知道曺圭贤嚎啕大哭是什么样。18岁就和他一起打拼的男孩比同龄人多出一倍的冷静和矜持，擅长把眼泪留在眼眶里。金钟云曾以为他们的分别也能体面地以眼含泪光的一首歌终结——他到底还是低估了男孩的心。苍白的语言无法起到安抚效果，金钟云只能一直抱着曺圭贤，直到男孩哭累了睡过去。

朴允河看着金钟云用毛巾给睡着的男孩敷眼睛，打趣道：“要离开JUNIOR不会是因为真的喜欢上他了吧。”

金钟云苦笑了一下：“跟这个没关系。姐也知道如果以现在的合同进行下去，等我过劳死了，我弟弟还是上不起学。”

“我知道。我只是随便说说。”

“但是，姐说的是对的。”金钟云顿了顿，“事到如今也没有什么想隐瞒的了，我喜欢他。不过过了今天我们就没什么关系了。”

心里装着事儿，曺圭贤睡得不踏实，一会儿就惊醒了。金钟云还坐在沙发上看合同，那个女人已经不见了。

“你找允河姐吗？”

“没有。”男孩坐起来，拿着手里的毛巾有些茫然，“对不起。”

“现在知道要道歉了？”明明理得清利害关系，做事却还是莽莽撞撞的，金钟云分不清曺圭贤是故意还是无意，真傻还是假傻，“回去吧。要是让公司知道你在这儿，肯定要处罚你了。”

“哥！都这样了能不能不要谈公司不公司了！”男孩突然拔高的音量。

金钟云被他一来二去弄得窝火：“你不想谈公司，那你想谈什么？有什么要紧到必须现在谈？”

“有！”曺圭贤“哗”地一下从沙发上站起来。本来个子就高，借着沙发的高度俨然就是个巨人，他俯视着面前的人：“今天不说以后就没机会了。以前我一直害怕知道结果，所以什么都没说过，现在反正都要抛弃我了，已经无所谓了。”

“钟云哥，我喜欢你。我知道哥喜欢男生，如果哥正好没有喜欢的人，能不能稍微考虑一下我！”曺圭贤用吵架的语气把这段话说完，末了还不忘说，“完毕！我不会再来烦哥了！”

朴允河走的时候还是老队友上门讨说法的戏码，只是出去买了点矿泉水，回来才进门就看见金钟云把曺圭贤按在电视旁边的墙上。个子略高的男孩微微屈膝，脸颊和嘴唇都是红的，不用想也知道发生了什么。

“金钟云，有你的啊，让我出去买矿泉水就是为了方便你欺负前队友？”

把两个男生弄到沙发上坐下，朴允河语调平平地发问，但是金钟云知道她是真的生气了。

看见左边这个低下头不说话，朴允河又转向右边这个：“你有什么想说的，曺圭贤？”

更年幼的男生小心翼翼地抬头瞟了一眼自己的哥哥，没有得到回应显得更加无措：“是我做错了！我现在就走。”

“谁让你走了？”朴允河瞪了一眼示意男孩不要动，“今晚你就别走了。明早我安排你出去，不能让公司的人知道你到处乱跑。”

对上曺圭贤疑惑的眼睛，朴允河扯出一个冷冷的笑：“你以为我要赶你走？然后让你和钟云一刀两断？不。从经纪人的角度，你们的事对我来说根本无所谓。钟云喜欢男生，作为偶像我不用担心他和女团爆出绯闻。如果对象是你，那就更好了，在一起的话你肯定不会曝光恋情，钟云也可以专注事业，就算分手了，你们也只是真的变成了‘撕逼队友’。从公关角度来说，钟云和你在一起对我来说是最方便的。”

“我可以不管你们，但是世界上有成千上万的眼睛看着你们。我不‘把’你们拆散，但是如果你们自愿‘被’拆散我也不会帮你们。这是你们自己选择的道路。”

这不是谁的错，是他们一同选择的道路，他们是“共犯”。

“我只是在想，当初如果我和哥一起离开公司，哪怕一起做普通人，是不是都会更好一点……”语尾未完的部分结束在绵长的吻里，金钟云早扔掉了曺圭贤的口罩，一边吻一边脱他的羽绒服和毛衣。曺圭贤默契地伸手帮金钟云把毛衣也脱了。没说完的话早已不再重要，两个人推搡着滚进卧室。

“如果有平行世界我要加入一个二十个人的团。”

曺圭贤看着天花板，突然开口。

“为什么？”金钟云的声音有点哑。

“这样一年走一个也能维持二十年。”

二十年的偶像男团，你想演观众还不爱看呢。但是金钟云不想破坏现在的气氛，于是他另辟蹊径：“那你岂不是一年难过一次？”

“才不会呢，想走就走呗。”

“咦，这次不哭着找每个哥哥表白一次了？”金钟云翻过身去捏男朋友的脸，果不其然被曺圭贤压回来。

“哥！”用实际行动表明自己不是好惹的，圭贤伸手挠金钟云的腰，得意地看着哥哥一边躲一边笑出了眼泪。

“但……但但……但是是……”咬住下嘴唇克制住笑意，金钟云终于把一个句子完整地说出来，“圭贤，如果真有那样的平行世界，就算这个团只剩两个人了，我也不会离开你的。”

“谢谢钟云哥。”含糊的声音从胸口吻下去，金钟云在再次沉溺之前捕捉到了最后一句话，“那样会不会比我们现在幸福一点呢？”

【4】

上次来折腾过一趟之后，曺圭贤突然就老实了。不乱跑，不乱打电话，万事谨慎。巡演的消息公布引起不小的轰动，大大小小的采访和综艺填充了巡演前单调的打歌生活。在新综艺上圭贤玩得很开，既聪明又可爱的调皮鬼形象吸粉无数。看到夸赞得颇有文采的留言，他总是转发给正牌男友看，嘱咐他好好学学。

当然，他并没有放弃安利自家男友“云圭”这个“逆CP”。

“哥，这个帖子好玩赶紧看^^！”

金钟云手滑点进去：“【云圭】艺声暗恋圭贤的30个小细节。”

“这个视频特别好，哥一定要看啊。”

金钟云手贱点进去：“【云圭】黑道大佬云和他的腹黑小男孩。”

“哥，看不出来原来哥以前这么喜欢我啊。我是不是应该早点表白啊。”

“……”

“救救我男朋友吧！他已经磕CP磕到魔怔了！”金钟云叹了一口气在内心吐槽，等手机屏幕暗下去的时候才看见自己一脸微笑：“完了，我也有点魔怔了……”

“哥，我在论坛开了一个账号^^。哥说我要不要开个贴分享一些我们的日常呢？”

“你有什么能分享的？”

“云圭没有，但是圭云可以。”

“？？？？？你有点问题啊，吃对家写自家，你不知道不拆不逆吗？”

“不知道。我站互攻。”

“……那圭云你能分享什么？”金钟云实在不忍心打断小男友的乐趣。

“我会写文，我要写点别人搞不定的。”

“？”

“我要写床戏。哥的敏感带，喜欢的体位，喜欢说的话我都知道。”

“她们都喜欢脑补我们做全套。实际上次数挺少的，对哥身体不好嘛^^”

“而且哥才不是那种欲拒还迎的小白受风格，哥经常很主动的。”

快点来一个人把曺圭贤的手机没收了吧！他要看不下去了。

“我不可能把我们家每个房间都用过啊，我们平时见面的时间都没有多少……”

“我也不会经常咬哥的大腿内侧，哥又不是女孩子，那里咬下去也不是软乎乎的呀。”

“哥！怎么突然不回我了呢？”

“哥在忙吗？”

“哥，不要不理我呀。”

“闭嘴，曺圭贤。”

怎么都要准备巡演了还能这么闲，每天网上冲浪的时间比金钟云还要长。当年王道小说多得很，曺圭贤是看了多少才能对CP粉的世界了若指掌。看来不仅是云圭文，圭云文也绝对看了不少，一想到小说里的自己不是霸道总裁富可敌国就是千娇百媚一笑倾城，金钟云自己都有点受不了。

可是曺圭贤的脑回路非同一般，他对某些雷文简直情有独钟。他尤其喜欢一篇充满狗血的现代文：艺声是个黑帮老大，白道的生意是开咖啡馆。然后小白兔圭贤趁学习闲暇时候出来打工，在咖啡馆当服务生时偶遇帅气多金黑帮头目。第二章他们才见第一面，第三章就有床戏加经久不衰的“你是我的人。”圭贤躺在床上，无比娇羞地说：“先生，不要这样。”这一段看得金钟云差点把手机摔出去。不过抛去形容，其实也有可取之处——比如说“不行”的举动看来在哪里都一样。

后半段不知为什么，D&E也参与成为主演，两大黑帮老大，艺声和银赫因为可爱杀手东海杀得昏天黑地，发现艺声并不是真的爱自己的圭贤非常受伤，决定夜跳汉江的路上被银赫劫走用来威胁艺声。艺声在圭贤消失后突然发现自己已经习惯了有对方的生活，拿自己抓到的东海交换圭贤回来。遭受了各种折磨的圭贤一心求死，在再次去跳汉江的路上被艺声拉住：“跟我走，或者我跟你一起死。”然后……然后戛然而止。

金钟云给曺圭贤发了条信息：“后面没了？坑了？”

“^^哥看了我好开心！怎么样，很精彩吧，艺声是不是超帅~”

“帅个鬼啊，强上未成年，贩卖违法物品还随便杀人越货我要报警了。”金钟云把打好的句子又删了，敢怒不敢言，自家男朋友除了宠着还能怎样呢。

“我男朋友要是有艺声那么帅就好了，啊，‘跟我走或者我跟你一起死，’太浪漫了^^”

“曺圭贤，不要用这个语气。”

“怎么了？哥害羞了？”

金钟云缩在沙发上，忽然有点心情复杂。倒不是被雷文雷怕了，而是他今天才发现，原来一路走来，从来都是曺圭贤在主动。他主动依赖，主动表白，主动到金钟云家里，而金钟云自己一向害怕寂寞的性格竟然完全没有用在曺圭贤身上。成熟男人金钟云只会说，不要这样，不要那样，要注意这个，要注意那个和“回家。”曺圭贤听话地表演疏离，表演冷静，表演毫不介意，终于连这份感情的本质也变得模糊不清——如果一切都像理智安排好的那样完美无缺，那么爱又是什么呢？如果金钟云能演得出所有悲欢离合，那曺圭贤要用什么证明自己是被真实爱着的呢？

所以曺圭贤才会去磕对家吧。因为在云圭文里，金钟云永远是更主动的那个。主动靠近。主动表白，说得出：“跟我走或者我跟你一起死。”

“对了，哥，我明天就要出发了，这次我们发什么糖好呢？”

“不是说艺声圭贤同框即糖么？”

“不行，同框是上上次的把戏，我已经在不下十个视频里看过那一段了，换一个。”

“互唱对方的歌？”

“不行，太露骨了。我们的人设是撕逼中的老队友，不可能会唱对方的歌。”

“这么纠结不发不就行了。”

“哥，虽然我们自己知道关系很好，但是饭们只看得见我们舞台上的生活，所以她们是不会知道的。哥不会觉得她们可怜吗？况且我还没光明正大告诉别人哥是我的不要觊觎呢。”

“……”

“啊，对了，十年前哥给我买过项链吧，虽然是市面上最普通的十字架。巡演我就带着那个好了，让列文虎克们自己猜去吧。”

坐在汽车的后座上，金钟云觉得神奇，十年前他送的东西自己都记不住，没想到曺圭贤还留着。虽说爱不分形态，各人有各人的习惯和态度，但是在某个瞬间，金钟云真实地觉得自己相当过分。

他探头和朴允河说话：“姐，回去之前可以把我丢在星巴克吗？”

“有什么事吗？”

“嗯，有点很重要的事。”

金钟云在星巴克门口下车，打开导航一路沿着指示箭头走。走进一个环境整洁的高档小区，他停了下来。他穿过草坪，一家三口和小狗在玩飞盘游戏，在阳光下亲昵地笑着，奔跑着。他想，是不是在有些文里，他和曺圭贤也在世界的某处，毫无顾忌地，亲昵地笑着，奔跑着，相爱着呢。

坐上电梯，按下某一个楼层的按键，金钟云环视一周。和他想象的略有出入，原来韩国也不是每个高档小区的电梯都类似。

按下门铃，他没有搭理那一声中气十足的“谁？”转而认真地输入曺圭贤以前告诉他的密码。

门开了。

曺圭贤站在玄关，脸上的惊慌还没有消退。金钟云迅速关上门，拉过曺圭贤摁在门上直接吻了上去。轻轻地推开金钟云，一脸茫然的曺圭贤有点懵——这哥不是说不要见面吗？怎么会自己跑过来？

金钟云看着他的眼睛：“带我走。”

咽了一下口水，高个的男人瞪大了眼睛：“哥是认真的吗？”

“这是个承诺。不是现在，但是到死都有效。”

“曺圭贤，这是我对你的承诺。也许我们要花很多很多年才能找到容身之处，也许那时候会有成千上万的人反对我们的感情。但是我答应你，只要你带我走，我可以去任何地方，我们会比平行世界还要幸福。因为我爱你，你感觉得到吗？”金钟云没有说，但他知道曺圭贤一定懂。

“好。”他的小男友微笑起来，然后把他拥进怀中。


	2. 搁浅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是云圭SEX，不适者请跳过！

曺圭贤在喝完一整瓶酒之后终于安静了下来。不像在牙科医院因为麻药而逐渐失去说话能力的患者般，一点一点失去自己的声音，他是一瞬间沉默下来的。脸上的眼泪被金钟云用热毛巾擦干，拿到酒的男孩抱着瓶子呆呆地坐着，对于接下来要发生什么，想做什么都一语不发。

这样的气氛大抵是宣告“到此为止”了。小孩子心性的好奇和“叶公好龙”没有区别，如果就此结束，金钟云丝毫不会觉得意外，他甚至在内心深处默默期待着这样的结果。眼前的男孩不仅没有生理接触的经验，连喜欢同性的态度也是模棱两可的。少年人在最相信爱情的年纪总喜欢扯出一些“我喜欢的不是同性，只是恰好是那个人”的歪理来，把自己的度量和接受能力想象得无限大，好像能多喜欢一种性别是一种美德。等到真正朝夕相处又开始觉得不合适，三观不合，性格不合，生活习惯不合，什么理由都能编出来，却始终不愿意承认性别从一开始就不匹配。金钟云不确定曺圭贤的态度，他能确认的只有自己的心情。如果是曺圭贤想对他做些什么，既然他会对男孩的触碰起生理反应，那你情我愿也不算什么。

但是，坐在沙发上的曺圭贤低着头，提出的要求是：让他承受一次，之后才会重新考虑他们现在的关系。作为一段以非正常方式建立起的关系，以这样的条件起步未免太过了。曺圭贤是个认真的人，金钟云相信他对于这份关系不是玩玩而已，因而也根本不需要这样近乎“献身”的讨好。如果有一天，他们一定要分道扬镳，天各一方，至少两个人在这段关系里都没有什么损失。小男孩的人生才刚刚开始，对一切事物还停留在憧憬的程度，金钟云不能因为一己私欲就给对方带来一辈子的心理阴影。

男孩告诉他：“不试试怎么知道。”

金钟云笑笑没有接话。不试试确实不知道，但是试完不合适的结果就会变成他一个人再经历一回失恋的日子。他已经喜欢过一次双性恋，每次都犯同样的错误就太愚蠢了。

十点过几分，现在还能等到公车。把曺圭贤送回去金钟云再来解决自己的问题。

“回去睡觉吧。明天我们再讨论……”

“哥。你知道虎鲸吗？”曺圭贤突然开口，话题180度大反转，要不是金钟云熟知自己小男友的“千杯不醉”，他几乎要以为有人醉到开始说胡话了。

“2010年，我们解散的那一年。佛罗里达，一只虎鲸吃掉了自己的驯兽师。‘野生动物只应该生存在自然环境中’又一次被验证，强行把他们关在动物园只会让他们抑郁，崩溃，最终选择死亡或者报复。”抬起头凝视金钟云的眼睛，男孩继续说着毫不相关的内容，“看到被训练的老虎狮子，或是去动物园游览小池子里的游鱼，人们很容易就会产生：‘应该把他们放归自然’的想法。这既是生物间的共情，又是一种经验性思维——显然，大多数实例都显示野外的他们生活得更自在一点。”

“他们会把所有的虎鲸都放回去。但是他们不会，也没法问每一头虎鲸：‘嘿，你想回去吗？’这世界上也许有99.99%的虎鲸都想回家，但是如果有一头不想呢？没人会赌概率学里近乎零的事件，但是这头怪异的小家伙会变得不幸福。它回到自然中，努力生存忘记泳池里快乐的回忆，在集体的幸福中，他的不快乐渺小到不值一提。”

“我知道哥在顾虑什么。我是虎鲸，所以生存在海洋中是幸福的。因为对两种性别都感兴趣，所以永远都无法对哥感同身受。这是大家能做出的最正确的判断，我没法反驳。但是，哥，你会问我吗？在武断地下结论之前，哥会给我发言权吗？”

男孩把酒瓶放下，开始脱自己的衣服。不知道是紧张还是兴奋，颤抖的双手在解扣子的过程中有些力不从心，曺圭贤抬头瞥了一眼金钟云，红着脸又低下头继续和小部件做斗争。

衬衫，袜子，牛仔裤……他终于只剩下暗示性明显的最后一件，地板上赤脚站着冷得他站不住，原地换支撑腿像只火烈鸟。

“哥……能……能到床上去了吗？”

半个小时前哭得要死要活说“不要”的曺圭贤喝了酒就变成了个假哲学家，金钟云简直不知道该怎么理解小男友的脑回路。“舍命陪君子，就当让他开心吧。”哥哥叹了一口气，起身和高个男孩回到了卧室。

曺圭贤见过虎鲸。但凡大一点的海底世界都会有这样的大家伙撑场面，以凸显自己的专业性。但是让他真正感到有趣的却是无人问津的，摆在角落处的虎鲸骨骼展览。庞然巨物身上坚硬的东西不多，只有脊椎勉强能体现它们巨大的身姿。漂亮的曲线让第一次来到海底世界的小男孩叹为观止。虎鲸和熊猫一样，是仅凭两种颜色就能让人觉得漂亮的物种。巨型水缸里的猎食者翻腾游动，轻盈地操控自己的身体，小圭贤趴在玻璃上，想象巨大的脊骨一节一节舒展然后紧缩，每一次运动都完美精妙。

现在他的脊椎骨也在经受从未感受过的压力。明明只是腰部以下被托起上叠，他却恍然有要折断脖子的错觉。咬着下嘴唇，曺圭贤尽力不要让自己喊疼的声音太明显，后仰头部抵抗对颈椎的担忧，但是生理性眼泪还是不受控制地往下掉，让他几乎睁不开眼睛。

“还……还好吗？”眼前模模糊糊的男人问他，“要不要我……停下？”

把攥紧床单的手抬起来擦眼泪，眼泪越擦越多，看起来更加委屈了。男孩只好拼命摇头表达自己的想法。

“不……不要停。”

很疼，很酸，他用不该承受的地方承受着承受不了的冲击。但是，脊椎骨是很漂亮的，舒展和紧缩，他想知道自己的脊椎骨在金钟云的动作下变成了怎样美妙的姿态。

金钟云抽身而出让他翻个身，曺圭贤手臂用力，但是尝试了几次都无法控制自己的身体。僵硬的下半身空空落落，仿佛与神经断开连接。这种时候让别人帮忙多少有点羞耻，男孩避开对视却不知道该看哪里，干脆用手臂挡在眼睛上。金钟云花了点功夫帮他换成趴着的姿势，在男孩肚子下垫了两个枕头。虽然稍稍减轻了脊椎的压力，但是曺圭贤因为看不见金钟云显得更加不安。几次试图回头失败之后，男孩把头埋进枕头里，呜咽着开口：“能，能握着我的手……吗？”

没有回答。但是一只小手从身后伸过来，扣紧他的五指。汗液滴在身下人的后背上再滑下去，金钟云放下自己的重心，从呼吸到重量让曺圭贤能完全感觉到身后人的存在。

调整自己的呼吸，金钟云安抚他：“放松。如果不能让你舒服，我就停下来。”

这个视角让金钟云觉得奇妙，以前他总是被安抚的那一个。更早些年少气盛血气方刚的时候，前任偶尔的强迫他没法拒绝，深呼吸，调整自己的状态放松下来是他唯一能让自己舒服一点的方法。“放松。”这句话他听过无数遍，直到今天，当他无意识把后半句说出来，金钟云才恍然明白，其实自己也一直在等待像这样的一个简单的退让。

折磨和强迫都是无用的，真正的征服只建立在两情相悦上。

金钟云屏住呼吸，克制自己感受着小男孩缓慢打开自己，连同紧绷着颤抖不止的身体也放松下来。细若蚊呐的声音被靠得很近的哥哥捕捉到：“不要停。”

不要停。

曺圭贤一定在哪里有某种缺陷，才会在仅剩痛苦的活动中想象欢愉。金钟云没有进入地很深，但是男孩还是连同正常运作的内脏都抽痛起来。没有吃晚饭的饥饿感刺激胃部，转化成想要吐的冲动。深呼吸也无法压下心脏和喉咙的不适感，反而因为没有获得足够氧气而感到了短暂的窒息。无意识地蹬了一脚，后续挣扎的欲望被他硬生生扼住，最后一点残存的自制力他用来对抗避开痛苦的本能。

不要停。

他感到自己仿佛全身都是伤口，在带着盐分的汗水滚落下去的时候灼烧着每一寸神经。虚弱感让他把全身的重量交给枕头，不知不觉中，金钟云的手穿过他的腰部，轻柔地借给他一部分力量。曺圭贤的意识飘远又被生拉硬拽回来，疼痛变成断断续续的刀割，撕裂处被液体浸润，嘴里反射性地补充出血腥的铁锈味，他终于无力控制声音，发出一声痛呼。

不要停。

他所承受的和金钟云第一次感受到的一样吗？曺圭贤实在难以想象金钟云如何自己一点点消化这样的折磨。未经人事的男孩用爱意缝合疼痛的伤口，那金钟云是不是也像他一般全身心地相信另一个男人？曺圭贤几乎要嫉妒起这个素未谋面的情敌来。占有欲成了他脑海里最后组织起的想法。金钟云温柔地浸泡着他的感官，直至坚固的自尊被溶化开，完全接纳入侵。

“不要……停。”曺圭贤集中不了注意力，机械地复读着这个句子。强烈的痛感淡化远去，虽然他仍然无法提取更多的欢愉，但是这种程度至少让他没有那么痛苦了。他的放松也直观地传递给了金钟云，两个人的接触流畅了许多。

不知道曺圭贤在想什么，金钟云一边享受着一边担心着。他收紧自己的手，试图给予男孩更强的安全感。他能给予的东西太过有限，过了今晚他甚至不能确定他们的关系会何去何从。三年前他们在一个组合里，他对自己喜欢的男孩过分好，终于在得到一颗心的同时剥夺了曺圭贤感受别人爱的机会。

在某个时空里，优秀的男孩会遇见另一个美好的女孩。女孩会全身心地爱着曺圭贤。而金钟云呢？他的爱一半分给粉丝和公司，一半的再一半分给家人，剩下的很小一部分能完全属于爱上他的男孩吗？他没有勇气去确认。但是深知这一结果的男孩从未退缩。曺圭贤把下嘴唇咬出血，倔强地说“不要停”。为他完全打开的身体，每一寸都在告诉金钟云：“我可以承受一切。所以请不要远离我。”

吻上曺圭贤的脊椎骨，今晚金钟云把全部的自己交给他。

曺圭贤在最后看见了海，深色的旋涡里爆发出强烈的白光。他想伸出手抓住什么，但好像失去了和身体的联系，只剩下灵魂漂浮在光晕里。

水缸里的虎鲸也会做梦，那里的蓝色深不见底，远非浅色的海底世界所能比拟。有一天他会和他的驯兽师回到海里去吗？也许会有那么一天吧。溺毙或者搁浅，活着的时候他们在一起，死后他们也会在一起。他们的身体沉进无光的深渊，成为海底生灵的食粮，而魂灵会一直漂浮在海上，迎接每一个日出。

他不记得后面发生了什么，疲惫像海浪一样席卷而来。醒来的时候曺圭贤躺在浴缸里，为了保暖，浴缸里的水一边放一边漏，哗啦啦的水柱冲进半浴缸的水里发出闷响。

金钟云坐在他身边，身上穿着睡衣，头发散发出好闻的香波的味道。被折腾了一晚上的哥哥帮他洗到一半不知不觉睡着了。金钟云毫无防备地趴在浴缸的边缘，离他近到能看清眼睫毛，手还搭在水里，指腹上的皮肤泡得皱巴巴。男孩小心翼翼地动了一下，身体僵硬到几乎不受控制。金钟云被溅起的水花惊醒，擦了擦口水。两个人互相看了一眼，又红着脸不好意思地低下头去。

终于帮着弟弟擦干净，吹干头发，抱到床上盖好被子。金钟云走到阳台点了一支烟，放到嘴边忽然没了想抽的欲望，淡淡的烟草香气从他指尖升起，白色的雾气飘散在天空。

他凝视香烟燃烧，没有回头，错过了曺圭贤盯着他背影的复杂眼神。


	3. 勇者与龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圭云SEX。

_“我叫曺圭贤，是一个勇者，从遥远的国度来。我翻山越岭，餐风饮露，终于来到了魔窟。我敲敲门，腐朽的大门倒塌了。我向门里喊：‘恶龙，恶龙，你在家吗？’恶龙缩在宝藏下，他回答我：‘公主早就不在了，宝藏随便你拿，我要睡觉了。’我说：‘我不要宝藏。’无数自称勇者的人来到过这里，他们带走了无数黄金，吹嘘自己战胜了恶龙，可是我知道，没有人真正征服过恶龙。恶龙被带走公主的唯一勇士封印在黄金下。无论有多少黄金被拿走，都会有新的黄金冒出来，因为真正的宝藏不是黄金，而是恶龙。”_

这不是他第一次来金钟云家过夜，但是今天他花了比平常更多的时间环顾这间简单的居室。房间陈设不是配套的，部分家具比如电视异常陈旧，上面还盖着一层布，似乎主人从来没有用过。曺圭贤坐在沙发上，表面柔软的毛此刻像是忽然变成了刺让他坐立不安，向后靠在背垫上，双手打开摊在身侧，他把用作放松的动作做得僵硬。浴室里传来细微的声响，隐隐约约还有水声。门板隔音不差，只是现在整个房间其他地方都安静得可怕，于是不足为道的声音在曺圭贤的耳朵里被放大无数倍，连同他鼓噪的心跳声在身体各处回响。金钟云说因为今天是他们间的第一次，所以他要先准备一下，减少曺圭贤的压力。为此已经相当瘦削的哥哥晚饭只喝了一点糖水，捧着纸杯微笑着看面前狼吞虎咽的弟弟，倒是让饿得埋头只顾吃的男生有点不好意思了，吃两口就停下来瞟一眼哥哥。

为接下来要发生的事情焦躁不安的男生换了坐姿，挺直脊背，双手放在膝盖上，眼神聚焦在茶几上的手机发呆。曺圭贤努力分散注意力设想结束之后给哥哥点什么外卖，虽然金钟云告诉过他不用紧张，只要顺从本能享受就好了，剩下金钟云身为有经验的哥哥自己能照顾好自己。但是曺圭贤还是不自觉地加快了呼吸的频率，兴奋和不安交织在一起，脸颊泛起不自然的红——天然被赋予的男性性别定位让他和金钟云一样有主导某些事情发展的控制欲，克制这种欲望比他想象的要困难得多。

在他纠结的当口主人公已经打开门走了出来。金钟云全身上下只套着一件长摆衬衫，走向呆滞男生的小幅度步伐撩起下摆，偏白的皮肤若隐若现。等人走近了曺圭贤才发现金钟云还扣着一个扣子，在胸口附近，是日本轻小说里经常提到的“靠近心脏的位置”。解读到隐晦的暗示，才稍稍平息下去一点的心绪又涌出丝丝甜蜜，曺圭贤听见自己声音里的颤抖：“哥，衬衫……”

没有舞台上妖媚的眼线和妆容，头发也是服服帖帖的，金钟云看起来比实际年龄小了不少，翘起嘴角有几分孩子般的俏皮。他弯下腰平视男孩，后背的衣摆顺着重力滑到腰窝，扣子也坠下来与胸前的皮肤留出大片空隙，从曺圭贤的视角看过去前后一览无余，偏偏始作俑者带着天真的表情眯起眼睛：“脱的方式由你来决定好了。”

_“我说：‘恶龙恶龙，我不要宝藏，我要征服你。’恶龙脾气很好地回答我：‘我接受挑战。但是你要先帮我从黄金下出来。’我放下剑和盾牌，伸出双手默念咒语，黄金向四处散开，像逃跑的蜘蛛群。等他们都散开了，我才忽然发现我竟然站在龙的身上。恶龙还是脾气很好，他慢悠悠地说：‘你可真重。小东西，是你要来征服我吗？’‘是的，恶龙先生。’我说。”_

他对金钟云有一种渴望。起初是轻微的，停留在捕捉低沉的声音，在听CD时，尽力忽视伴奏和声和自己的部分，专注于金钟云雨雾般的烟嗓。然后是视觉上的，他开始频频盯着自己男朋友的侧脸发呆。因为发型的原因，男人正面看过去可爱胜过帅气，但是从左侧俯视下来，一抹红色眼影，凤眼美艳凌厉，和他的性格一样，兼具柔软和锐利。

最后，他的渴望在那天晚上得到了完全的解放。金钟云的手指从他的脊椎骨上滑下去，落在离他最近的距离，点到为止。黑白无声的绮丽梦境鲜活起来，金钟云呼吸湿漉漉地呼在他的耳侧，身体的重量，皮肤的温热细腻，连同空气中弥漫的，不知生于何处的淡淡香气。他被包裹着，不能排遣的渴求以另一种方式被填补，一边疼痛一边满足。

尽管房间里只有昏暗的床头灯，但是曺圭贤还是垂下眼睛不敢和自己的男朋友对视。视觉上的刺激唤醒了那一晚全部记忆，他的渴望生动旖旎，甜美地传递到身体的每一处，连指尖都颤抖不已。

本该不着寸缕的两个人因为一件不蔽体的衬衫变得格外不自然，察觉到小男友的羞涩，金钟云转过去面对墙壁，背靠着墙的狭小空间因为面向墙壁而更觉狭窄，金钟云甚至能呼吸到水泥的冷硬。只是解开一个扣子而已，怎么说都不是一件难差事，然而打上了“第一次”的标签，再简单的事情也有了不同的意义。男人知道背后人的犹豫是在思考如何让他更享受，于是他放松自己接纳来自男生的小心意。

轻微的触感从他的小腹缓慢上移，不喜欢身体接触的男孩手指触到皮肤带着迟疑，小心翼翼的力度倒让金钟云觉得痒。听到鼻子里哼出的笑声，圭贤像是受到了鼓舞，动作也灵活了很多，解开扣子，手臂交叉，爬到肩膀处的手指把宽大的衬衫撑起来一抖，没扣上的袖口撑不住重量，整件衣服滑了下去，露出光洁的背部。借着姿势圭贤探出头去和金钟云交换了一个浅浅的吻，然后靠着哥哥的后颈软绵绵地喊了一声：“哥……”长音拖得缠绵悱恻，呼出来的气撩得怀里的人瑟缩了一下。

不过这点程度还差得远，是时候该督促某人更努力一点了。金钟云低下头咬了一口面前的胳膊，在圭贤下意识松开束缚的瞬间偏过头去，仰着头舔了舔嘴唇。

他说：“征服我吧。”

_“恶龙又向我说：‘小东西，我接受你的挑战。但是你能帮我把身上的封印解除吗？’我懂了。恶龙是想利用我帮他重获自由，我决定将计就计。于是我说：‘好的。可是封印在哪里呢？’恶龙在我身下转了个头接着休息，打了个呵欠喷出小火苗，他说：‘自己找。’龙很大，于是我先敲了敲我身下的一块脊椎骨，他摇了摇头。我向前走一步，小心翼翼防止自己滑倒。我蹲下来又敲了敲，恶龙又摇了摇头。我再向前一点，再一点，一点一点，我敲恶龙的骨头，他看起来很享受，翅膀舒缓地扇着，口中的火苗明明灭灭。我觉得自己很傻，但是这条龙好像也没有那么介意。”_

金钟云很少发出过于夸张的声音，擅长唱歌的主唱大人连这种时候都偏执地调整呼吸，尽量保持最省力的喘息频率。也许让人很难相信，但是在曺圭贤看来，金钟云只有两个场合是全然释放自己的。一个是舞台上，而另一个就是现在。怀里的男人把自己的小手叠在圭贤的手上十指紧扣，任何一点细小的反应都忠实地反馈给身后的男孩。

眯着眼睛，并不掩饰断断续续的低吟，平静的湖泊下岩浆涌动，金钟云把克制和奔放结合得恰到好处。明明没有过分的举动，但是曺圭贤竟然有了怀里的男人即将完全绽放的错觉。曺圭贤的手指从尾椎骨向上缓慢地抚摸，带着虔诚的意味。26节脊椎骨一寸寸拼凑成了漂亮的曲线型，支撑着整个躯体，而现在，它们忙于缓冲和传递，在保护金钟云的同时把冲击力柔和地传导出去。长时间的压力和金钟云的腿软拉近两人距离，渗出汗而滑腻的小手收紧，带着不可抑制的颤抖，金钟云的声音终于从单个的集中点连绵成平滑柔美的曲线。

声音，面容，身体，他的渴望。曺圭贤的神经末梢比他的大脑更擅长记忆，怀中男人的每一寸都熟悉且安心，不用刻意克制力道就能让两个人充分享受。那天晚上金钟云把两人最佳的结合方式刻在曺圭贤的身体里，在小男孩的血液里打上了自己的标记。接收到完美反馈的哥哥滑过一个得意的微笑，像掌控一切的王享用自己应得的奢华晚餐。

_“‘啊，我找到了，这里有块鳞片是银色的，上面附着着强大的魔力。’我叫起来。恶龙迸发出强烈的笑声：‘小盲人终于看见了。’我撅起嘴，不服气地说：‘那我不帮你了。’听见我的话，恶龙把头抬了起来，说：‘抓紧了。’他打开翅膀，巨大的骨骼伸直，王城里最长的旗杆也没有他的翅膀长。坐在他的背上，我飞起来了。飞起来是很奇妙的，和站在高处是不一样的。一瞬间的失重感让我差点摔下去。_

_“‘这是个洞窟呀。我们能飞到哪里去？’我大喊，好像只有这样龙才能听见我说话。‘顶点。’龙告诉我，‘握好你的小匕首，然后我喊你的时候捅那块鳞片就好了。准备好了吗？’我没准备好，我想说。我没有什么小匕首，我的剑和盾牌都扔掉了，我什么都没有。你看，恶龙先生，你是逃不掉的，你不该寄希望于一个只是来打架的小勇者。他除了打架什么都不会。_

_“‘就是现在！’我听见龙的声音。我的手上突然出现了一把银色的匕首，它毫无征兆，凭空出现，而且完全不受我的控制，我感觉到它拖着我的手抬起，然后……白色的光击穿了洞窟，巨大的爆破声震耳欲聋，碎石块落下来砸在地上。我想起了恶龙先生，和他宽阔的翅膀，但是当我低下头，我只看到一个苍白的青年。我们都在下落，我伸出手想要抓住他。_

_“他也伸出了手，但是只是在空中虚虚晃了几下，他微笑着对我说：‘原来天空是这样的啊，我已经快要忘记了啊。’”_

曺圭贤过了好久才回过神，幻听里巨大的碎裂声几乎就像是在他身边爆炸。金钟云脱力地躺在他的怀里，呼出的气带着灼人的温度。两人身上薄薄的汗混合在一起，黏糊糊的也不觉得难受。休息一会儿，整理好自己的呼吸，看起来颇有余裕的哥哥开始打趣：“你进入状态也太慢了。”弟弟脸上的潮红还没褪下去，仿佛是真心实意地感到抱歉。

金钟云摇摇晃晃起身想去拿什么东西，还没站起身就被曺圭贤圈回了怀里。两个人坐在暖融融的毛毯上，曺圭贤从后面抱住金钟云，借着身高优势把头磕在对方的肩窝上，把男朋友整个人圈在自己的身下。“怎么了？”明显感到男孩的心情发生了转变，金钟云不再抵抗，放松地把重心交给身后的人。

“哥的前男友，为什么会离开哥呢？”

这绝对不是事后合适的聊天选项，曺圭贤明显感到金钟云的身体僵硬了一下。

“为什么想问这个？”

“我在想，我有永远不离开哥的可能吗？”曺圭贤的声音在他的耳边，像是以问题回答问题又像是自言自语。

金钟云沉默了，“永远”这个词无论是对于偶像这个职业还是对于爱情这种本能，都是个残忍的词汇。当曺圭贤毫不避讳地说出来的时候，他一时竟无言以对。

“一起做练习生的时候他喜欢上了学校里一起组乐队的女生。”金钟云不知道像他这样喜欢同性的人是不是大抵都会遇见这么一个双性恋，教会他爱，也教会他痛；教会他吃好喝好爱惜身体，也教会他喝酒抽烟麻痹自我。“后来他就把我甩了。”轻轻推开曺圭贤，金钟云起身去翻自己的衣服。不知道为什么，金钟云明明已经把那个男人忘得差不多了，但是每次这个时候都会想要抽烟。

“别找了。”坐在地上的男孩开口，“我藏起来了。第一次哥教我的时候我就发现了。”

“所以哥，下次换一个习惯吧。”看着曺圭贤站起身走过来，金钟云下意识的向后退了一步，然而男生只是拿出了一根棒棒糖递过来，“没什么别的意思，就当保护嗓子吧。”

_“恶龙变成的青年看着我。鳞片褪去，恶龙的真面目不过是一个漂亮的青年，苍白而美丽，清澈且孤独。他拿着我的剑指着我。‘整整两百年，看来我们都没变啊。’他等我捡起我的小匕首，‘上次你们带走了公主，然后把我封印在这里。现在呢？杀了我还是再封印一次？’我摇摇头。我把匕首插在身边的石头上，然后说：‘我想待在这里，和你一起。’恶龙先生不可置信地看着我。_

_“‘亲爱的恶龙先生，我不是真正的勇者。勇者带走了他的公主，而勇者的小跟班遇见了一条漂亮的龙。’正如我说的那样，我是来战胜你，然后征服你的。不是为了黄金，不是为了名誉，不是为了公主。是因为两百年前你先俘获了我的心，所以现在我才会在这里。_

_“‘我想要征服你，因为你先征服了我。’我微笑着看着他，‘那么你呢，金钟云，你愿意被我征服吗？’”_

金钟云背对着他。没有穿上衣的身体藏在被子之下，裹得严严实实。明明没有接收到任何暗示，残留在空气中没有散尽的渴望仍然让曺圭贤翻来覆去，不得安宁。金钟云的身体像是打开了男孩身上的某种开关，尘封的齿轮运作起来，却很难再由自己掌控，把多余的情绪平息下去。他平躺着，凝视天花板，张着嘴呼气，像是闷在水里艰难地吐泡泡。

缩在被子的人也没有睡着，金钟云转过来看着小男友，眼里调侃的意味明显：“想再来一次？那就直说好了。”

想当然是想的。曺圭贤不至于对自己身体的反应毫无察觉，但是他的心里却反常地抗拒着。男孩不喜欢把自己交于欲望，更不喜欢脱离轨道的放纵，他不想每每见到男朋友的时候，自己总是把注意力放在不可自拔的接触渴望上。对屈从于欢愉的身体感到气恼，曺圭贤举起胳膊，咬手臂和自己的本能作斗争。牙齿蹭破了皮肤，疼痛感涌上来稀释了冲动，男孩迅速坐起身，顿了几秒轻轻说道：“谢谢哥。但是……今晚还是好好休息吧。”

曺圭贤没敢再看一眼浑身溢出慵懒气息的恋人，翻身下床去了卫生间。金钟云愣了几秒，笑容凝固在脸上。记忆里过于晦暗的部分翻上来，让他的喉咙发痒，从胃部挤压向上的不适被卡在胸口，深呼吸好几下才得以平复。那些都结束了。翻身环顾四周，他现在在自己的家里，不是宿舍，不是酒店，身边空着的位置已经换了人。

浴室里的水声柔和地铺展开，一整天约会的疲惫漫上来，金钟云今天可以睡个好觉。

冲完一把冷水澡出来，曺圭贤特地去客厅吹干头发。等他回到卧室，金钟云已经睡熟，蜷缩在被子里，窝成一个蚕蛹的形状。不安慢慢消退，心里毛糙的边角被抹平，男孩不确定自己做得对不对，恋人怎么想，但是他确实重新找回了内心的平静。

这是他第一次和金钟云这样睡在一起。钻进被子，曺圭贤后知后觉地想到，的确是比一个人更温暖一些。


	4. 同党

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圭圭和龟龟。

【2007】

小只的陆地龟从绿色盒子的左边慢悠悠地爬到右边，只有十几厘米长的小盒子让它转身困难，于是它干脆不再爬动，伸长脖子和面前的人大眼瞪小眼。

“虽然我已经很无聊了，但是你好像更无聊……”把他带回来的包子脸男生叹了一口气。

“哥！早就说应该养一只狗啦！”远处的另一个男生发话。

“你有闲心你养啊。”包子脸男生站起来反驳，“楼上养狗的都是在自己带，别指望我给你养。”

“可是哥，寂寞的又不是我。”把方便面和蔬菜包弄出来，曺圭贤把东西胡乱塞进沸水里，学着之前同层别的练习生教他的那样煮面。两个生活高级残障人士不会做别的菜，只好顿顿吃速食，熬到周末出去吃顿好的。曺圭贤比金钟云强一点，他至少还知道方便面煮一下比泡着更好吃。

面煮好了，包子脸的男生去吃面，陆地龟的面前换成了一个更高的男生。

“哥，它叫什么名字？”

“小土地。”

“……”这名字着实诡异，曺圭贤懒得吐槽金钟云的起名水平——反正也不是他的宠物。

不过，这家伙也不是百无一用，曺圭贤凑过去低声说：“喂，小东西，哥肯定和你说过不少秘密吧，告诉我怎么样？我养你。”

“你说什么呢？”金钟云耳朵尖得很，走过来把没大没小的人拎过来吃面。

“没说什么啊，叮嘱一下它我们宿舍的规矩。”

“什么规矩？”

“曺圭贤是老大！”

毫不意外被哥哥骂了一句敲了头，高个子男生捂着脑袋，笑得很开心。“小土地”看着有东西脑袋被打了还很舒服的样子，眨了眨眼睛，默默把那个大个子归类为“怪东西”。

【2009】

“太好笑了。真的太好笑了，哥。”曺圭贤抱着玻璃缸小心翼翼地走着，“这简直是茶杯犬养成了藏獒。”

金钟云横他一眼：“闭嘴，好好走路。”

曺圭贤嘟起嘴：“明明是哥的陆地龟，哥怎么不自己抱着。这个这么重。”

“那我抱着，你回宿舍去。”哥哥作势就要来抢玻璃缸。

曺圭贤赶紧把玻璃缸举高：“我不要，我要一起去。”

金钟云拿他没办法，他也不知道最近曺圭贤怎么越来越粘人。现在饭都说他们是连体婴，连唱歌都要互相盯着然后来个牵小手。牵手唱歌倒是最近男团中很常见的，可是人家都是抒情歌，他们是唱摇滚的啊。金钟云顶着美艳魅惑的妆容扮演黑帮大佬，旁边画着眼线的圭贤无比锐利。两个人一曲终了，饭们还没从音乐中回过神来，锐利的某人眼睛弯弯地过来找哥哥要了个抱抱，金钟云只能尴尬地敷衍一下。

随着两人越来越亲密，小土地的体型也越来越向难以预料的方向发展。曺圭贤严重怀疑是金钟云的烦恼倾诉导致了陆龟的抑郁，最终暴饮暴食无法控制体型。金钟云听到了以后立即表示反对，他有理有据地指出陆龟应该是太寂寞了所以才会抑郁，最终暴饮暴食无法控制体型。

小土地被两个幼稚的男生晃来晃去头晕，干脆缩进了壳里。

“你虐待它！”

“对，我就虐待它，哥是我一个人的。”

被金钟云踢了一脚，曺圭贤把玻璃缸稳了稳，不再乱晃。他才安静了没一会儿，突然又开口道：“哥，其实养陆龟也挺好的。想想看，等我们组合十几二十年了，他还能陪着我们一起呢。”

“……会有偶像组合干二十年么？”

“目前没有，但是我们可以是第一个啊。”曺圭贤在前面得意洋洋地走着，“到时候它可就是我们的吉祥物了！”

【2010】

已经是临近闭馆的时间，水族馆里的水母被打捞出来换水。孩子们围在展览柜旁边，伸出小手趴在玻璃上，哭喊着舍不得水母们的离开。讲解员是个年轻的女孩，走过去安抚孩子们，解释水母只是玩了一天要回家吃晚饭了。

“大家也要乖乖回家吃饭哟，明天再来看它们！”

“好！”孩子们异口同声。小孩子心情转变仿佛不需要过渡，刚刚还哭得停不下来，现在又破涕为笑了。

比起热闹的水母展区，爬行类尤其是龟类的展区就冷清多了。曺圭贤站在龟类的展览处目睹孩子们三三两两和父母一起离开，他转过头来，对和他大眼瞪小眼的陆地龟说：“小土地啊，看到没，没人对你感兴趣。”

被称为“小土地”的陆地龟眨了一下眼睛，纹丝不动。其实它一天都没有动过，体态变大后，它就不那么热衷于运动了。它对有没有人看自己兴趣缺缺，小时候就擅长对自己的主人和他的好搭档爱答不理。

圭贤走近展柜，保持在呼气能模糊玻璃的距离：“你知道吗？今天艺声哥把我扔掉了。就像他把你扔在这里一样。喂，小土地，他来看过你吗？”

眨眼。

“他来看过你啊。真好啊。那他也会回来看我的对吧。如果他只偏爱你的话，我可是会生气的。等我当上你的饲养员，我就饿死你。”

盯。

“生气也没用。我说到做到。”

玻璃上凝结的白雾模糊了曺圭贤的脸，小土地什么也没看见。本来它就听不到玻璃外的声音，现在它视野范围内移动的东西也看不见了，陆地龟进入了“呆滞”的状态。

曺圭贤盯着自己呼出来的“白墙”，扯了扯嘴角，他不知道自己为什么要笑，笑给谁看。就像他也不知道找金钟云的中途为什么要浪费时间在这里看陆龟。“以前我觉得我和哥是一样的，现在我才发现我和你是一样的。你爹不要你了，然后他也不要我了，我们才是一类。他以前对我们那么好，然后说不要就不要，凭什么呢？”

“你长得太大了，是不是我也长得太大了？小的时候又可爱又听话，长大了吃得多又想法多……”可是曺圭贤又做错了什么呢，他是有千万种想法，他是不想拘泥于现在的情况，可是他还什么都没有说出口呢。“我不吃了，我也不长大了。小土地，我们回到过去吧。”

温柔的讲解员开始提醒游客离馆，从水母区向爬行类区走来。曺圭贤急匆匆地擦干净玻璃，敲了敲，像个传话的线人。感觉到震动，“呆滞”的陆龟又睁开了眼睛。

“喂，你可别跑了。”男孩的眼睛里有水光，“现在我就只有你了。”

【2012】

它睁大眼睛检查着一个又一个经过他的人类。那些人叫它“艺声”，这是什么乱七八糟的名字，怎么比“小土地”还奇怪。而且听到这个名字还会有人类像触电了一样跳起来叫，难道“艺声”是放电的信号吗？

人类真可怜啊，天天在展馆里被放电。其实它对人类被放电的表演也不怎么感兴趣，不然下次还是叫感兴趣的朋友来看好了。它今天去通知它们的话，三天内大家应该都能爬过来。

陆龟眯起眼睛，还没完全闭上就看到了某个熟悉的身影——啊，那个“怪东西”又来了。

曺圭贤在休息区等了好久才等到游客们散开，还好金钟云现在不能用“艺声”这个名字了，不然最近发新专还不得排着队才能看见“艺声”。

一人得道鸡犬升天啊，小土地，好好感谢你爹吧。

怪东西又把大脸贴在玻璃上了，陆龟闭上眼睛。就这个怪东西老是敲玻璃搞它，比饲养员还烦。

曺圭贤今天似乎心情不错，对于小土地的不配合睁一只眼闭一只眼：“喂，小土地。我明天要和你爹去约会了！”他还没想好明天的计划。虽然两年前他就表白过了，但是两个人都在上升期，活动多四处跑不说，金钟云的官司也没结束，私下里别说是见面了，打个电话发个邮件都不行。而明天是个正儿八经的约会，白天他们会一起出去玩，然后一起吃午饭，一起吃晚饭，最后……曺圭贤咽了一下口水，为了平复过快的心跳深吸了一口气。

陆龟勉为其难地睁了一下眼，怪东西脸色发红，估计也是被电了，还电得不轻，可怜的怪东西。

怪东西全然不知道自己正在被自己的好友同情着，自说自话，今天他的嘴动得尤其快，小土地再次闭上眼眼不见为净。

“我不想给哥留下不好的回忆，但是……”但是他对自己能否做好没有自信。处理人际关系不像唱歌舞台表演，后者就算失误一两次，只要不断练习进步就会越来越好，但是前者只要一个细微的失误就会变得无法挽回。“我把哥的烟藏起来了，哥会怪我么。”

“我有点害怕。明明都已经行动了，现在才开始害怕是不是很好笑。万一哥生气了该怎么办？”如果金钟云生气了，那么是不是说明那个所谓的“前男友”在他心目中依然占据着分量，或者至少证明了曺圭贤并没有真正进入他的心。

“你知道吗？哥表面上总是很依赖朋友的样子，但是那并不是出于温柔。世界上确实有这样的人吧，不抓住什么就会无法活下去。”曺圭贤顿了顿，忽然发现陆龟闭着眼睛一动不动，“我和你说这个干吗，你又不懂。哇，你个丑东西怎么不听人说话？小土地，等着我明天就来应聘你的饲养员！”

【2015】

冷清的展柜前只有两个人。

“这位先生很眼熟呢。”讲解员是个温柔的女生，双眼皮大眼睛在空气刘海下扑闪扑闪，“这几年时不时就会看见先生来看‘艺声’。”

“嗯。因为它主人是我的朋友。”曺圭贤也不避讳，直接表明自己认识大明星。

“先生认识歌手‘艺声’？”女生有点惊奇。

“嗯。以前是同事关系，接触过一段时间。”

“那现在……？”

“早就不是了。跟大明星合作的机会也就一两次嘛。”

“先生还经常来看这只陆龟，看来先生也是个长情的人呢。”

“也不算吧。因为比起它主人，它更像是我的朋友。”

每当曺圭贤有什么说不出口的事情都可以向它倾诉。

圭贤很少去反思自己是否存在某种性格缺陷，有时候话到嘴边突然没了说的欲望，转了个弯变成了别的话题。大家都喜欢说他本质上拥有超越年纪的成熟，他全当赞美收下，然后努力变得更加礼貌得体。有时候被别人说多了就很难想起自己原本的样子。他分不清做偶像是让自己成为了更好的人，还是让自己变成了更漂亮的提线木偶。后者他也并不讨厌，只是偶尔会让他失眠，察觉到他不安的金钟云会抱着他，他知道是哥哥无声的鼓励。

“我的朋友合群吗？过得好吗？”他突然发问，女生想了半天才反应过来“朋友”指的是陆地龟。“我只负责讲解，所以不是很清楚。但是它现在看起来挺幸福的不是吗？”

曺圭贤没法撬开小土地的脑袋看看它是不是把合群两个字贴在大脑皮层上，所以只要看起来幸福就可以了吧。

他在失眠的晚上回抱哥哥，入伍对金钟云的打击有多大他太清楚，但是就算这样，哥哥还是会装作自己没事，优先考虑他的心情。比起感动，他却更觉得悲伤，仿佛自己在拖后腿一般。感受到圭贤收紧了怀抱，金钟云更用力了几分，把头埋在曺圭贤的怀里，像是挣扎又像是发泄。

“确实，现在我只能让它看起来幸福。但是如果有一天我能让他真的变幸福，我也会努力的。”

【2017】

“抱歉啦，小土地。”抬起手想敲一敲玻璃，曺圭贤看着陆龟愉快地散着步，把抬起的手又放下了，“你爹最近没法来看你啦。之后可能我也没法来了。”

曺圭贤挂着黑眼圈，看起来比以往疲惫很多。陆龟没注意到他，转身向反方向爬。

“你这丑东西也真是的，我可是百忙之中来看你的。”不满地撅起嘴，“过几天见不着了可别怪我。”

嘴上这么说着，曺圭贤心里还是很诚实地算了一下时间，三个月内应该还是能找到机会再来一次的。“哥的嗓子最近越来越不舒服了，可能要做手术，但是公司又不愿意推迟活动。”

“哥没有在舞台上发挥到最好的话，心理压力会很大的。粉丝和舞台对于哥来说太过重要了，无论是没法表演还是没有表演好，哥都会自责的。”

“有时候我会想，如果哥只有我一个粉丝的话，我就可以让哥相信其实这些都没关系，我都会体谅的。但是……”露出一个真心实意地笑容，他说，“小土地，你看过哥在舞台上的样子吗？那么多人叫着哥的名字，那么多人爱着哥。蓝色是海洋的颜色啊。”

“哥会知道吗？虽然我从来没有说过，但是我最幸福的就是当所有人为哥欢呼的时候。JUNIOR是个幸福的组合，虽然晚了很多年，但是在我们解散之后蓝色终于蔓延成海洋，而那海洋之中，也有我。”

【2020】

有举着海豚气球的小女孩拉拉他的衣角。

“大哥哥也喜欢‘艺声’吗？”

“啊？”他蹲下来，把脸凑到小女孩边上。

女孩子把小脸凑到他耳边，用手窝成话筒的形状一字一顿地说：“大哥哥也喜欢小乌龟吗？”

他点点头：“是啊。大哥哥也喜欢小乌龟。”

小女孩很开心地笑起来，晃着海豚气球：“因为别人都不和‘艺声’玩，它好孤单。我和它玩它就不孤单了。大哥哥也一起来玩吧。”

“别人为什么不和‘艺声’玩？”

“因为‘艺声’太难看了。”小女孩轻轻地说，让面前真正的“艺声”哭笑不得。

“可是‘艺声’不孤单哦。”金钟云认真地看着女孩的眼睛，“它有个好朋友，经常来看它，和它一起聊天。他们已经是十四年的好朋友了。”

小女孩疑惑地盯着他。“大哥哥为什么知道？”眼眶里有了泪光，女孩因为自己不是小乌龟最好的朋友而难过。

金钟云笑笑，摸摸女孩的头：“因为它的好朋友是大哥哥最爱的人，也是最爱大哥哥的人。是个很成熟又很孩子气，想得开又很纠结，幸福过也悲伤过的人。有很多事，他不愿意告诉大哥哥的时候就会来和小乌龟说。”

其实金钟云都知道。尽管在JUNIOR解散之后他们重新找到了彼此，但是在那一晚留下的伤口一辈子都不会消失，在他看不见的地方，曺圭贤无数次在水族馆里，对着经历过相同命运的陆地龟舔舐自己的伤口。他留下这个空间给曺圭贤独自喘息，有时候他也会在稍远的长凳上坐坐，想象小男友对着不会说话的陆龟张牙舞爪。

“大哥哥，不要难过，不要哭。我把海豚气球送给大哥哥。”善良的女孩伸手擦去金钟云的眼泪，把自己最喜欢的气球系在男人的胳膊上。

“谢谢你的气球，大哥哥不会再哭了。”

因为曺圭贤和金钟云再也不会分开了。


	5. 计划性放送

【1】

出道二十周年其实也是很普通的一年。他是年中出道的，公司计划着出道纪念日附近再准备两首新歌，加上以前的歌做成一张二十周年纪念专。

也许是因为当过歌王的原因，《蒙面歌王》的制作组再次邀请他去评委区坐坐。好巧不巧，当天录制的选手“美丽的蝴蝶梦”选了JUNIOR的《濒临》，一专的主打歌，称作圭贤的出道曲也不为过。《蒙面歌王》里正经唱摇滚的本就少见，女生唱摇滚更是稀有，“美丽的蝴蝶梦”选择了一首双人曲，一首没有第二个人和声就“缺乏灵魂”的歌曲。但是她用精彩的编曲把这首歌消化了，在最后一段的即兴中完全舍弃了圭贤的主调，只唱艺声和声的部分，倒是让这首歌有了全新的感觉。尤其在艺声原曲有女生音区难以涵盖的低音的情况下，“美丽的蝴蝶梦”不仅展现了高超的编曲技巧，更是展现了女生柔和却充满力量感的声音。

晋级下一轮问题不大，观众们更想看的自然是曺圭贤本人对这首歌的评价。

曺圭贤在音乐一起的时候就抑制不住地微笑起来，中间更是跟着一起唱了两段。《濒临》就算是在他所有歌里排名都绝对能进前十。便宜的MV里只有艺声和他两个人，他掐着艺声的脖子两个人都掉进水里的镜头恐怕是唯一的大制作，剩下的部分只有两个人像二人转一样地换着位置对口型。但是，当在现场表演中，艺声在他身后唱着超低音的时候，那种从脚下蔓延上来的颤栗感让他异常兴奋，他用脚打着拍子，每一下都像是踩在艺声的声音上。

“我觉得她唱得非常好。而且歌选得也非常好。”

“歌选的很好是吗？”MC迅速捕捉到话语的重点。

“对啊。”曺圭贤毫不掩饰自己的得意，“《濒临》是我非常喜欢的一首歌，我也很喜欢JUNIOR这个组合。”

底下已经有观众发出了会心的笑声。“圭贤也很喜欢JUNIOR吗？”MC接梗，继续延续这个有趣的话题。

圭贤装作思考了一下，然后露出了一个为难的表情：“是的。但是那个个子高的唱得不是很好，我喜欢那个个子矮一点的那位。”

“哦？喜欢个子矮的那一位吗？”“美丽的蝴蝶梦”做了个比心的表情，看来他们俩的取向完全相同。

“美丽的蝴蝶梦”用变调后的声音说：“我的个人才艺是模仿艺声前辈。”

“模仿吗？好的，请开始。”MC后退一步。

《濒临》的最后一段音乐又响起来，女孩表演了艺声从唱歌到滑步转身的一套动作，仰起头停在最后一个音。

圭贤记的很清楚，这一段是他们一巡现场的版本，那时候他们商量的本来是艺声转过来凝视着圭贤就结束，但是大概是日本现场太过激动人心的缘故，那一次艺声直接亲上了圭贤，把最后的尾音吞了进去。这个结尾点燃了全场，强烈的好评出乎他们的预料，以至于被粉丝们供起来，封为最佳名场面TOP 0。

“那么，这一段模仿得怎么样呢？请圭贤来评价一下吧。”

他拿起话筒：“模仿得特别到位。我很喜欢最后一个仰头的动作，看起来像是前面还有一个人一样。”

“美丽的蝴蝶梦”带着大大的蝴蝶面具兴奋地点头，简直像是两个线人接上了暗号。确认过眼神，是记得名场面的人。

上节目毫不避讳前团前搭档，下了节目曺圭贤心里倒没了底。他看了公司的专辑企划，离开JUNIOR之后他抒情歌居多，说旋律重复不至于，只是类型单一也是事实。为了丰富专辑，公司打算让他重录一遍JUNIOR的几首名曲。公司没有安排他宣传JUNIOR，也没有禁止他提起前团，他卡在这个暧昧的阶段，借着宣传新专的名义大大方方地谈论自己的过去，就算回去之后被领导约谈，他估计说一句“我以为应该宣传一下专辑”打个马虎眼也能混过去——说到底《濒临》不是他选的歌，只能说择日不如撞日。

节目播出后他去翻了翻CP论坛，上次巡演后他没有做什么特别的“CP营业”，论坛这两年一直不温不火地维持着一个月有几个写手产出的状态。没有爆点，但也稳定。老的文看完了，不知是写手的年龄层变化了还是时代变化了，欢快的两个人爱得要死要活，非你不可，最后终成眷属的狗血文少了，取而代之的是小清新日常和虐得肝肠寸断的现实向文，前者写他们解散了之后还像没事人一样该恋爱恋爱，该上床上床，后者写他们离别后天各一方，爱得痛彻心扉见面了却还要装作不认识。曺圭贤不太喜欢这两种类型，他自己没法坦然地没心没肺过日常，也不想一刀两断生离死别，除了个别文笔好的可以当做严肃文学品味，剩下的他草草滑下去点个赞就翻页。

果然，节目播出后论坛又活跃了起来，这次曺圭贤的行为直接明了，不需要大侦探寻找蛛丝马迹，论坛里大多都是抒发自己“只要活得够久就什么都能看见”的水贴。千篇一律的内容他一目十行，突然一个挂人的贴子吸引了他的注意：内容是挂各种社交软件上毒唯粉或是坚定反对这对CP的用户的言论。

关于这次节目的也不少。艺声的毒唯们重点放在女生的模仿和改编没有灵魂，圭贤的毒唯则专心讨论女生的选歌是“伤口上撒盐”。曺圭贤回忆了一下，觉得自己应该把“开心”这个词诠释得很到位，但是在她们的眼睛里，仿佛所有的快乐都是精湛的演技，“圭贤哥哥如果被迫营业就眨眨眼。”至于坚定反CP的就无趣多了，说来说去老生常谈的不过是“蹭热度”“炒作”“卖腐”这种从他出道能说到退圈的万金油词汇。

无厘头的喷子看多了就没了兴致，曺圭贤打了个哈欠退出页面。身边的金钟云翻了个身，余光扫到他手上发光的手机眼神迷离：“还没睡？”“嗯。”伸手探下去帮金钟云揉揉腰，曺圭贤把手机锁屏，躺下来把恋人抱进怀里。

金钟云知道恋人最近有心事，几次想问清楚，但是被曺圭贤折腾了一晚上，恢复力本就不强的身体只叫嚣着要休息，于是很快在男友的怀中睡着了。

曺圭贤抱着呼吸渐趋平稳的金钟云，后知后觉——比起粉丝们的看法，他更介意的其实是金钟云的看法。他的哥哥有担心不完的事情：公司会不会反对圭贤的行为，圭贤的粉丝会不会反对正主提起前团……但是他从来没有说过自己对前团是什么看法。金钟云也像他一样将JUNIOR视若珍宝吗？又或者认为前团只是演艺道路上一块完美的跳板，仅仅存有对前公司的知遇之恩呢？金钟云曾经说过他当初是不想离开JUNIOR的，但是他是因为曺圭贤而不想离开，还是因为他真的对JUNIOR有很深的感情呢？

明明有很多次问出口的机会，但是曺圭贤却没有一次真的付诸实施。他连金钟云退团的真实想法都不敢问，又哪里会去追溯更遥远的过去。此时此刻金钟云在他的怀里睡得安稳，可是曺圭贤却突然生出了一种错觉：如果他把这些问题提出来，他们维持了十几年的关系就会瞬间变得不堪一击。

如果可以就这样一辈子和金钟云在一起，这些事他都可以不那么在乎。曺圭贤环上恋人的腰。微微有些痒，金钟云蹭了蹭，用自己的小手圈住他的手握紧。曺圭贤愣了一下，屏住呼吸半天怕吵到人，然而金钟云并没有醒，握手的动作不过是十几年积累下来无意识的习惯。曺圭贤偶尔在失眠时会抱着他撒娇，于是金钟云的胳膊一直摆在腰部附近，接住对方的不安已经成为了他生命中的一部分。

感受着手上的温度，曺圭贤深吸一口气慢慢放松下来——也许并没有那么多值得担心的事情。身体比心理诚实得多，嵌入对方的生命已经成为了他们的本能。

困意席卷了他。在梦中，他手上有一把吉他。金钟云唱着唱着滑过他的身旁，偷偷牵起他的手，在无人知晓的地方十指紧扣。

【2】

让曺圭贤没有想到的是公司不仅一反常态地要求他自己宣传JUNIOR，还直接发布了公告，表明了新专会重录前团的名曲。而让他更没有想到的是：虽然这一条没有上热搜，却在粉丝间形成了一场几乎可以用“惨烈”来形容的战争。

起初是在曺圭贤唯粉和金钟云唯粉之间发生的战争。这两家早就互看不顺眼，几年前因为正主同时出专杀得昏天黑地，沉寂了许久终于又找到了新的矛盾点。争论的话题无非是前团的歌既然能买了翻唱，那你曺圭贤唱得我们家金钟云怎么就唱不得。

唯粉吵架是经常的，只要两个人不下场不表态，就会像夏季的暴雨一般，来得猛烈去得迅速，翻不出什么水花。

然而，这场战争并没有仅限于两家粉丝，几场DJ节目结束，粉丝的战场已经转移出了唯粉的范畴，CP粉被拿出来当人肉沙包，紧接着团粉也被拖下了水。原本的正主比拼一捧一踩上升到了粉丝互相人身攻击的程度，一下子就让曺圭贤倒了胃口。他小号关注了一个在JUNIOR话题非常活跃的粉头，自称二十年团粉至今不脱饭。这个名叫“闪亮日子”的用户在他出道二十周年的日子更新了一篇长文，饶是圭贤忙着录歌，竟然也一字不差地读完了。

“我叫小闪。是个二十年唯团饭。有人可能不知道什么叫二十年唯团饭，就是我这二十年，没有喜欢过别的团，也从来没有脱过JUNIOR的坑。”

他录《狩猎》。二专的主打歌。艺声曾经和他说过，如果哪天等他们有钱了，就拉一头货真价实的狮子来拍。假的狮子模型也不便宜，道具制作组干脆只做了一半的狮子。涂完颜料的泡沫狮子比他们脸上的妆还脆弱，拍完MV之后迅速被玩坏。演唱会上艺声带着一个巨大的狮子头套，每次曺圭贤走过去想拉着人一起合唱都会撞到脑袋。他把脑袋偏过去，身体向后仰，然后看见调皮的哥哥藏在头套下得逞的笑容。

“关于曺圭贤本人翻唱JUNIOR的歌，我之前一直是保持中立的态度。虽然，正如很多其他团饭说得那样，我是意难平的，如果说艺声的离开对我们来说是一种背叛的话，那这次公司的举动对我们来说也是一样的。JUNIOR已经不在了，不是留下一个人变成一人团，是解散了。曺圭贤不等于圭贤，艺声也不是金钟云，他们谁也没有资格再去拿这个组合的东西。”

他录《真っ赤》。三专的主打歌。MV剧情是被推入深渊的男孩化成红色的蝴蝶，红色蝴蝶全靠特效，两个大男生在绿幕前抬头无实物表演，因为每次看的方向不同而频频NG，互相打闹着推卸责任。最后导演选择的片段里，圭贤遥望远处，而艺声却收回了目光，把深情留在了搭档身上。

“但是，我只能说对公司的行为表示心寒，曺圭贤本人没有在任何场合表示过这些歌是他一个人的，他cue前团，cue前搭档的时候我们都看在眼里。所以，我不会去指责他。但是你们唯粉撕到我们家楼下是几个意思？我们团饭是活该被欺负是不是？曺圭贤和金钟云出道二十周年的日子我们比你们更清楚，因为JUNIOR如果还在的话，也是二十年。圭贤说他和艺声一起养了一只陆龟，二十年之后还能是一家三口。是，你们说的都对，人要向前看，背叛就是背叛。但是两个人谁对谁错只有他们自己知道。你们有几个人真的陪他们做过二十年的梦？我做过，所以我心疼，我心疼拆团后唱到离别的歌就会含着眼泪的小忙内，心疼巡演摇滚唱到泣不成声的小队长。我觉得自己世界第一傻怎么为一个没人要的团真情实感。所以我求求各位唯粉了，你们两个哥哥二十周年出道活动随你们怎么撕，爱怎么撕怎么撕，但是不要带团的话题。”

他录《濒临》。他们最初的出道曲，三巡艺声陪他的最后一场的终曲。第一首歌，第一个一位，第一场巡演，第一次和声，第一个吻。他闭着眼尝到唇膏的味道，唱不完最后一个小结。那时候的他无忧无虑，放任自己完全沉浸，忘记呼吸，直到自己濒临窒息。睁开眼，他在艺声的眼睛里看见自己的样子。

“二十年是我们JUNIOR和蝴蝶们最初也是最后的约定，过了今天，我们就毕业了，在某个平行世界里我们的两个哥哥会握着手告诉我们他们做到了，他们一个叫圭贤，一个叫艺声。”

他站在工作室里，身边的人忙着各自的事情。曺圭贤礼貌地点头，道谢，然后收拾好东西离开。现在坐车去金钟云家正好五点半左右，看了看手上的表，他在站台等车。

其实二十周年纪念日就是这样，当他觉得很有纪念意义的时候，它又变成了平凡的一天。二十年前他会站在这儿打车，二十年后他还是会。这一切分明没有变，可是为什么他会觉得不甘心？曺圭贤和金钟云终于在一起了二十年，分开过，然后重新在一起。公司的摩擦，官司的反复，分离的折磨，他们把所有的困难都踏平，站在梦的末尾把痛苦当成故事讲。

肚子咕咕地叫起来，出道前的那碗方便面在他的记忆里还是暖的。胃因为饥饿抽痛，生理性的刺激湿润眼眶，曺圭贤站在二十年后的夏天，安静地流泪。

【3】

金钟云打了五个电话，都是暂时无法接听。锅上的面还煮着，曺圭贤说歌曲录制完大概五点半能到，现在挂钟的时针已经转过了六，该出现的主人公还是没有出现。他没来由有种不好的预感。虽说平时曺圭贤也经常拖拖拉拉不准时，但是电话和短信还是收得到的，而且——下午他在家看圭贤最新的一期《蒙面歌王》，小男友听到“美丽的蝴蝶梦”选了JUNIOR的出道曲露出了惊讶的表情，被同场嘉宾亲切地点出是二十年前的名曲时还害羞地摆了摆手——今天是JUNIOR货真价实的出道纪念日。

想了想还是换上了出门的衣服，他在锅前犹豫了一阵决定把面带上，分了两个盒子把汤汁和面条分开打包，用保温盒装好，到地下停车场找车。

赶上晚高峰的末尾，他在路上堵了接近一小时。在圭贤家楼下的停车场找到位置已经七点半了。圭贤的车停在一眼就能看到的地方，应该是人在家。到了家却没有打电话哪怕是报个平安，金钟云下意识握紧了手上的车钥匙和保温盒，努力打消消极的念头。

输入密码，曺圭贤的家里没有开灯，金钟云在门口摸索了一会儿才找到客厅水晶灯的开关，借着光摸到餐桌把东西都放在桌上。他喊了两声，没有人回应，也没有其他声音。

“难道是回卧室了？”金钟云刚想去卧室找人，走进客厅闻到浓重的酒味，停了下来。

酒瓶散落一地，没人收拾，金钟云拾起几瓶都是好酒，可是混搭着喝恐怕也失去了原有的风味。曺圭贤能喝是出了名的，爱喝酒也是人尽皆知，但是越是爱酒的人就越珍惜酒的味道，混着喝在曺酒鬼身上几乎不可能发生。这些反常的痕迹让金钟云心里越发不安，瞬间没了收拾的心情，三步并两步去卧室里找人。

门没关，开着床头灯，喝醉的曺圭贤躺在床上。金钟云松了一口气，把被放鸽子的事情忘到了脑后。他走过去打算帮人换个衣服睡觉，走近了却发现床上的人不太对劲：曺圭贤睁着眼睛凝视天花板，没卸干净的妆衬出鲜明的泪痕——脸颊上估计是喝酒的时候哭的痕迹，而躺着的时候眼泪又从太阳穴躺下去，晕开了眼角的笔迹。

“圭贤，起来卸个妆。”金钟云艰难地抬起手推一推床上的人，祈祷男友只是心情不好，发泄完了就会起来吃顿晚饭恢复正常。但是圭贤并没有反应，他像是既听不见声音也感受不到触碰，当金钟云伸手握住曺圭贤垂在床边骨节分明的手，他有生以来第一次没有回握。

“圭贤！圭贤！”声音带着急切，金钟云又是摸额头又是检查身体，生怕出了什么事。不知是不是被摸烦了，躺着的人推开他的手，开口道了句晚安，说完就翻了个身捞起身边的被子把头蒙上。

被推开的手悬在空中，金钟云愣在原地，一时间竟理解不了现在的状况。他们交往十几年以来，曺圭贤从来没有用这样干涩的语气和他说话。歌手曺圭贤有春雨一样湿润温暖的声音，就连唱悲伤的歌或是吵架都是柔和的，然而现在他拒绝了金钟云的关心，冷硬的语调让朝夕相处的恋人感到陌生。

金钟云不记得自己这一夜是怎么过的。站累了跌坐在毛毯上，双臂抱着膝盖蜷起身体。他困得要命，眼皮打架，意识却异常清醒。盯着床上的人，他总错觉圭贤下一秒就会掀开被子下床和他一起吃面——他准备了好多炒年糕，小男友一定会和往常一样吃得很开心。

夜在清醒中尤为漫长，床头灯亮着，几个小时被拉长成一个世纪，金钟云的脑袋里自动连播起以前的回忆，断断续续忽明忽暗。他看见金钟真背着书包蹦蹦跳跳地走在他面前，忽然就长高成可靠的模样，妈妈给熬夜的他煮咖啡，一转身的功夫就有了白头发。毛毛躁躁总跟他闹不停的小孩子李赫宰有了男人硬朗的轮廓，李东海瘦弱的身体终于健壮起来不再经常生病……形形色色的家人、朋友、前辈、后辈走过去，最后一切都集中在一个身影上——曺圭贤站在那里等他。男孩做了双眼皮，发型变长又变短，胖着胖着又瘦回去。抱着企鹅躺在床上吃冰淇淋的样子，在舞台上因为错词盯着他的样子，嚎啕大哭站在沙发上表白的样子，站在领奖台上微笑的样子，在摩天轮上闭眼恐高的样子，吻他的时候坚定温柔的样子……他们遇见了二十年，金钟云生命的一半都在和曺圭贤纠缠不休。

天色逐渐发白，意识有些模糊，他半梦半醒间听到了有人说话。应激反应一般掐了一下自己的脸，心跳因为突如其来的活动变化了频率，突突地刺痛。

曺圭贤没有掀开被子，声音蒙在被子下不仅闷而且哑，仿佛也是几个小时没有睡觉。错过了前面的内容，金钟云强迫自己集中注意力不要再漏掉任何一句。

“她说：‘如果还在的话，JUNIOR也有二十年了呢。’多好笑啊，这二十年里，解散的时间比存在的时间还要长。但是，其实圭贤和艺声没有分开啊。他们在一起了。对吧。”最后几个字染上了哭腔，曺圭贤深吸一口气接着说，“他们一直在一起，对吧。所以，其实JUNIOR是个真的存在了二十年的组合……对吧。是曺圭贤和金钟云的王道组合。所以我们没有输给时间……没有输对吧。”

金钟云听着曺圭贤一句一句不带疑问语气的问句，心脏处绞得生疼。

“我不想……我不想输。唯独……唯独不想……唯独不想承认这……这一点。我们……我们既没有输给命运，也，也没有……没有输给时间。是我们赢了，对……对吧。”

只要曺圭贤不承认，他们就不是被命运和时间摆弄，只能抱团取暖的失败者。只要金钟云愿意肯定，曺圭贤就可以相信他们真的熬过了一切，实现了二十年的誓言。

长久以来一直坚强开朗的曺圭贤无声地哭，像有细小裂痕的玻璃终于生长出张牙舞爪的纹路，完全破碎在他面前。

“对不起。对不起……对不起。”金钟云控制不了自己的眼泪。

他怎么能离开这样的曺圭贤，他怎么敢？如果当初不是他的不告而别，曺圭贤怎么可能长大得那么痛。他在最开始就把一切搞砸了，从此无论他们怎样伪装，怎样忽视，有伤口的地方就会有血。除了对不起，他不知道自己还能说什么。

忽然听到金钟云的回答，曺圭贤吓了一跳。他急忙掀开被子，翻身下床。昨晚他喝多了，没有意识到自己做了什么，本来清醒过来后只是打算说完发泄一下情绪，没想到金钟云全部都听到了。哭了一晚上的眼睛红肿得像只兔子，曺圭贤自己相当狼狈，但是现在他顾不了这么多。金钟云的道歉让他四肢发凉，他把缩成一团的哥哥抱在怀里，轻抚后背安抚金钟云。

“哥，别哭。”曺圭贤吸了一下鼻涕，“不是哥的错。我知道的。”

“对不起。对不起。真的对不起。我……”感受到熟悉的怀抱，金钟云哭得更凶了，“我不知道……不知道还能怎么办了。对……对不起。”

“我不怨哥的。”

“对不起。我以为，我以为……钟真的学费。是我放弃了你。是我……”

“不是这样的，哥。”

“就是……就是这样的。所以，所以圭贤才……才会那么疼。我一直……一直都感觉得到。”

眼泪滑落眼眶，曺圭贤的喉咙一梗：“谢谢……谢谢哥。有哥在，我……我已经不疼了。”

因为我被你爱着啊，金钟云。爱能治愈一切，爱能战胜时间和命运，是我们赢了。

“哥，就这样结束吧。”

听到这句话，金钟云的胃忽然涌起一阵热流，他推开曺圭贤，跌跌撞撞地冲进厕所，对着洗手池吐起来。从昨天中午开始就什么都没有吃过，空空的胃吐不出东西，只有酸性物质堵在一起，烧得喉咙火燎般疼。他想说他不想分手，为了挽回他什么都愿意做，但是现在他连声音都发不出来，手死死握紧仿佛要把洗手池边缘捏碎。

长时间僵硬的身体禁不住折腾，站久了的金钟云腿一软，被身后跑着赶来的曺圭贤接住。曺圭贤把他圈在自己怀里，力道之大几乎要碾碎金钟云的骨头。

“哥。哥……这二十年好长啊，我们在一起又分开，然后又在一起，就好像一辈子一样。”

“所以哥，就当做是个轮回吧。过了今天就是新的一辈子。”

“上辈子哥离开了我，我原谅哥了。这辈子，不要再离开我了，好吗？”

曺圭贤轻声说。

“哥，我们重新开始吧。”

【4】

年末播了新的三时三餐，金厉旭作为常驻邀请曺圭贤去玩了一期。

两个人差不多同年，作为同公司的好朋友又都在明面上单身，“贤旭”的词条毫不意外地霸占了热搜第一。互动之默契，互怼之有趣，任谁看了都忍不住说一句“贤旭是真的。”

被问及为何参加，曺圭贤笑着说：“看到厉旭哥胖了一圈我才相信之前请演员来不是演戏的。”这个回答当然是遭到了小金的回击：“之前不邀请圭贤是担心他减肥失败。”

不过让人颇感意外的是，同时间云圭这个“时代的眼泪”也上了热搜前五。朴允河点进去，第一条有人做了一个长条图文总结。

“我粉了一个十几年的老CP。当年在一个团的时候，怎么看怎么像营业，没想到这些年越看越真，不愧是我看上的CP。云圭大家了解一下！表面上毫无联系，实际上多年互动的内容都能连成一个小剧场了。

“在团里的记录可以走这个总结贴[网址]。这篇集中列举两个人藏在歌和MV里的小心思和近期的一些糖点。故事从2010年开始，从他们失去联系的这一年开始。3月艺声离开组合，但是一周内还有活动，所以那一段时间可以很罕见的看见一人团的JUNIOR。每次谈到喜欢的歌，圭贤都会说是二专的《狩猎》。（注：二专在此之前都是没人要的孩子，这俩一个喜欢一专一个喜欢三专，老粉都知道。）

“那么我们来看一下《狩猎》在说什么吧。

“‘追逐是单向图形，一箭刺穿的只有我的心。亲爱的狮子，离开牢笼，你是否还会带着不变的笑容。’那么，试问，是谁离开牢笼，是谁的笑容？

“时间线到2012年。金钟云的生日会，最后一首歌选的是《逃脱者》。偏偏这首歌里有两句‘像是夜莺锁在囚笼，我被困在现实的迷宫。请走到我的身边，解放我的灵魂，让我重生。’结合前面某人的歌，分明意思就是金钟云离开牢笼（前公司），但是为什么两个人都要提到对另一个人的‘需要’？为什么会刺穿‘我’的心？为什么会需要别人的解救？

“2013年，两个人开心写在脸上，绝对是热恋期。圭贤日巡的日文歌选了《象》。‘封闭的内心，只能从里面打开。’‘实际上束缚你的东西根本不存在。’‘隐藏伤痕微笑的你，我是熟知那份温柔的。谢谢你诞生于世，让我不是独自一人。’这场必须看，蹦蹦跳跳唱歌的圭贤太稳了，给我看呆了。

“但是总体来说13-15年并不是很平顺，具体可看[网址]的总结。所以有了16年南京场那首唱哭小队长的李恩美前辈的《夜曲》。‘不要说抱歉，不是你的错。只是靠爱是无法战胜一切的。’‘梦就到此为止了，把我们交给命运吧。’

“对此霸气的小忙内是怎么回答的呢？（老实说，就是这首让我站定不动摇的。）17年JUNIOR出道纪念日，忙内和厉旭去唱KTV，推上配的视频是忙内唱一首网络上的冷门歌曲，而且，忙内只唱过这一次，其他再也没有相关记录了。直接甩歌词吧。‘为什么没有死去呢？明明一场梦都做不了。’‘明明在哪里，都没有我的容身之处，却被你牵起手，说一起回家吧。’‘这样的世界，除了我和你，其他人都消失的话就好了。’其实这首歌和忙内的性格和唱法是相去甚远的，为什么一定是这一首？而且不是片段，他把一整首都录了。画质不佳，但是能看到忙内的表情。

“2020带着十年前金钟云送的项链的巡演，MV里圭贤和女生的华丽摇滚组合一起吃泡面，带动物头套，关键这个女生还比他大四岁。解散了之后一年没联系，突然在街头重逢。这个剧情的暗示还不够明显吗？这柜门我是顶不住了。

“今年是操作最骚的。年初《蒙歌》先是狂cue前团，cue前团就算了，那个暗示一巡的名场面是几个意思？DJ节目说自己最喜欢对着镜子唱歌，被问到是什么歌，答曰：《非你不可》。这首歌怎么我记得金钟云经常唱呢？女团后辈谈论饰品问到圭贤，他怎么这么懂？从来不带，从来不感兴趣的某人怎么连裤链的设计都这么了解？耳环和美瞳是不是对着前队友研究出来的？

“然后就是毫无掩饰的《三时三餐》。厉旭问圭贤为什么一头粉毛，圭贤直接一句：‘Pink Magic.’这个打歌手段之高明真是让我大开眼界。晚上在宿舍哼前团的歌，只唱前队友的词。中间还故意模仿艺声唱了一段，生怕别人不知道自己是想借着组合cue某前队友是吧。晚上躺在一起聊天。圭：‘这个节目只负责吃和劳动吗？’厉旭：‘那你还想录干什么的节目啊？’圭：‘看VCR那种，轻松。比如《同床异梦》。’（字幕：现在不就是‘同床异梦’吗）看看厉旭这张惊恐的脸，金·只玩真实·厉旭都慌了，那绝对是有情况啊曹某人。”

金钟云上了车，把左手的咖啡递给朴允河。

“钟云啊，有什么想参加的综艺吗？”

驾驶座上的经纪人突然发问，金钟云一下子没听明白。

“啊？”

“我给你联系一下《同床异梦》怎么样？”

金钟云这下子懂了，估计允河姐是在拿热搜的事情调侃他。他笑了笑反问：“姐不应该先联系《我独自生活》吗？”

“等我联系了，他们摄制组一进门，问为什么有两套洗漱用品？回答：一套是曺圭贤的。问为什么有那么多酒？答：曺圭贤的。书桌上照片是曺圭贤的，钢琴上的谱子是曺圭贤的，厨具是曺圭贤的，这个家里有什么不是曺圭贤的？”

“那这个得问曺圭贤啊，他说不是的就不是了。”

“噗嗤”一声朴允河笑了，金钟云不明所以地眨了眨眼，没有理解笑点在哪里。

“是不是觉得轻松了很多？吵完一架之后？”

那天晚上和曺圭贤的约定金钟云没有和任何人细说，就连对熟知他们情况的经纪人都只说了是“普通吵架”。朴允河提起这件事，当事人有些心虚地拿出手机玩，装作不在意的样子。朴允河也不戳破，喝了口咖啡继续说：“老实说，以前我不看好他。你心思重，他也是不爱明说的性格，你们两个人靠太近只会互相折磨。但是现在我看着，他竟然也是最懂你的那一个。这几个月他状态也挺好，你也很轻松，倒是让我想到十几年前你们组合的氛围。说到底，圭贤这么多年被你护着，还是像个孩子，想得到你的注意就一定要闹腾一回。”

金钟云不置可否地笑笑，闹腾归闹腾，曺圭贤要真还是个孩子哪会说得出那晚的约定。他那些孩子气的部分，不过是在保护性地弥补过于迅速的成长罢了。曺圭贤一直在努力和金钟云好好相处，却始终没能好好和自己的内心和解。

“姐，别说这些了，再晚水族馆要下班了。”

这周整理维护陆龟的展厅，所以小土地也跟着“休假”。金钟云有时会在维护期间联系水族馆，以原主人的身份去看看自己曾经的宠物。今天正好有空，他提前预约了时间。

等到了展厅，管理人员热情地接待了他。除了他，还有另一个人也在等着去饲育屋。

他还没走过去，那个人倒是先走过来了，曺圭贤微笑着朝他挥挥手。金钟云下意识往后退：“咳。你怎么在这里？我们……”

“《三时三餐》都播了，不会真的还会有人觉得我们不熟吧。”曺圭贤知道他顾虑什么，提前抢下话头。“还是说哥喜欢和我扮不熟？”

“你怎么在这儿？”

“我不能在这儿吗？哥好过分啊，‘艺声’这样下去要没朋友了。”

金钟云说不过直接上手，结结实实拍了一下曺圭贤的脑袋。

被打的人面不改色继续聊：“哥也看了饭写的东西吧。觉得怎么样？”

金钟云不知道曺圭贤是想问他对饭写的内容的看法，还是想问他对放飞自我的曺圭贤的看法。但是好像他对这两者的态度也没有太多的不同。

“我只是有一点不懂，为什么是‘云圭’比较火不是‘圭云’。”

“哦？哥不喜欢做攻吗？哥不是黑道大佬云么？”

金钟云叹了一口气，他没觉得在黑道大佬攻和美艳妖媚受之间有什么实质性区别。

“所以公司那边没说什么吗？”

“公司还能说什么呢？都十几年了，谁管你是不是有个不能提名字的老朋友啊。本来就是叫我宣传新专，又没有说名字，饭求锤得锤就是流量，他们还巴不得哥的饭买我新专呢。”

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，管理员很快带他们进了饲育屋，小土地被放在一个绿色的盒子里面，一动不动地闭着眼睛。

“我还有事要去忙一下，你们能帮我照看一下它吗？我大概一个小时以后回来。”管理员说完就匆匆出去了，整个房间里只剩下两个人面面相觑。

曺圭贤有点尴尬地转头看着眼前比当初还要庞大得多的陆龟，开口道：“我们当初那个盒子也是绿色的。”

金钟云点点头。他在内心默默地感叹：“可惜很多东西就像是小土地的体型一样回不去了。”

“要是当初哥不天天说些有的没的，它也不会抑郁到胖成这样。”曺圭贤一有机会就开始胡说八道，“我查了很多资料。哥，陆龟是不会因为寂寞而抑郁的。但是，就像你夸花它就会开得更好一样，这些小东西是会因为你的心情而转变心情的。”

“是这样吗？”

看见金钟云真挚地露出抱歉的神情，曺圭贤终于忍不住笑了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，哥不能我说什么就信什么啊。”

在被打之前，他赶紧伸手把金钟云伸出的胳膊抓住，于是失去了上半身战斗力的金钟云踢了他一脚。

“嘶好疼，不要动手啊哥。”笑着说这句话丝毫没有说服力，被踢的人显然乐在其中。

“不过，幸好它被送过来了。不然解散之后也不知道应该给谁。总觉得要是因为那样的原因被送到水族馆也太可怜了。”

“现在这样也挺好的，这么多年过去了我们三个一个也没少。”

金钟云突然抽出了自己的胳膊，避开曺圭贤的视线。“……对不起。”

“哥。没什么好对不起的。”曺圭贤伸手把金钟云拉回来，“不能一起笑着的话，一起痛着也是一样幸福的。”

小土地把眼睛睁开，眨了一下又眯了起来，对上曺圭贤的眼睛让高个的男人灵光一闪。

“说来，哥，我们还没有告诉过小土地呢……”

“什么？”

也不是什么很大的事情。小土地预感到他们要做什么，在两人闭起眼睛的时候也跟着闭上眼睛，眼不见为净。

曺圭贤凑过去吻了金钟云。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的歌曲：  
> 李恩美《夜曲》  
> 夜愿《escapist》  
> 《六兆年と一夜物语》  
> 关八《象》


	6. 家庭聚会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见家长。

【1】

这是曺妈妈第一次真正见到金钟云。

因发烧而脸颊绯红，33岁的男人向她微微弯腰，用沙哑的声音问好。接过她手上买的新鲜蔬菜，男人脚步虚浮，把东西一股脑地丢到厨房，然后撑着水池深呼吸，尽力打起精神招待客人。

曺妈妈看过不少自家儿子发来的照片，“合影”居多，都以世界各地的美食店为背景。曺圭贤是个孝顺孩子，知道父母对于他的恋情并不持明朗的支持态度，因而只能借发自己照片的名义夹带私货。照片的主体是各式各样被美食围绕两眼放光的曺圭贤，而另一名主角隐藏在更暧昧的角落，露出帽子下偏白阴柔的面孔，伸出的小手一年四季绑着花色各异的创口贴，托着腮发呆，丝毫没有被拍的自觉。

托这些照片的福，她对于自己儿子男朋友的印象和电视上的有些反差。曺妈妈当然知道节目里的偶像人设都是真假参半，从人生经历到性格都可以随节目要求改变。于是访谈里的黑道大佬金钟云形象在模糊的偷拍里被弱化为了一个纤细柔弱的漂亮男孩——她没见过同性恋的具体模样，只能对着莹白清秀的面孔把金钟云往偏女性化的方向想象。

然而，切实见到真人的那一刻，她才发现自己错得离谱。和正常的30代男性一样，金钟云作为男人的肌肉线条立体鲜明，甚至有些过于鲜明，昭示着主人在健身房的成果。如果不是发烧导致的虚弱和比儿子稍低一些的身高，她大概能在脑海里预演出金钟云把曺圭贤公主抱或是过肩摔出去的画面。声音低沉，在正常男人里也是偏低的一档，除了那张偶像剧男主角特有的白净优柔的脸，她只能用“普通”来形容。

确实，很普通。不娇俏而惹人怜爱，不妖艳而无法收服，曺圭贤的男朋友和任何一个社会大众接受的“男性”一样，是个阳刚，利落，有力量感的男人。她曾疑惑过怎样的男人才能征服自己的儿子，虽然没有细致的设定，但是那一定不是一个“普通”的人。而现在金钟云在她的对面坐下来，化了淡妆的男人把餐桌上的装饰花和抽纸盒向桌子另一头推，空出两个人的空间——不仅是体态，连行为都是“普通”的，不由得让曺妈妈有些说不清道不明的失望。

“阿姨好。”整理好桌子，金钟云礼貌地重复了一次。

曺妈妈愣愣地点点头，有些拘谨地也说了一声：“你好。”

尽管金钟云想做个好主人，但是显然力不从心，被曺妈妈劝去沙发上休息了。今天她不是来找金钟云闲聊的，而是因为在国外出通告的儿子的恳求，来照看生病的男人。走进厨房，中年妇人将袋子里的食材分类，开始着手准备中饭。

儿子说了自己的请求，作为母亲，她自然也就顺水推舟问了一些关于小两口生活方面的问题。曺圭贤夹在中间，全说好话是胳膊肘往外拐，说几句坏话又怕妈妈对自己的男朋友印象不好，只能收敛自己谈到金钟云时雀跃的心情，干巴巴答一些最基础的事情。两个人从2012年中正式交往到现在快有五年，跑通告巡演就煲煲电话粥，放假就腻歪在一起，在家里或者出去旅游。因为工作性质特殊，两个人的热恋期还比不上当初在一个组合的黏糊劲，很快就过渡到了老夫老妻的模式。做饭是正在学料理的曺圭贤负责，金钟云在他做饭的时候收拾东西，打扫房间，各忙各的，话也不多。唯一能拿来说说的只有两个主唱的特别爱好：只要有一个人开始哼歌，另一个人就会接上继续唱。“曺质检员”很严格，经常等哥哥唱两句兴致正好的时候抛出一句：“哥，你调起低了。”

曺妈妈动手做饭，调味料和刀叉的位置全和自己家一模一样，一眼就知道在家里谁是掌管厨房的人。她把青菜切碎，砧板和水池靠得很近，方便切完把刀洗干净。曺圭贤在家捧着他的3DS十指不沾阳春水，到了男朋友家就上得厅堂下得厨房了，做妈妈的也不知道是该欣慰还是难过。在一个母亲的构想里，自己宠大的儿子有一天会交给一个爱他的女人，两个人挤在厨房里有说有笑。曺妈妈自觉不是古板的婆婆，儿媳妇人好，独立，有养活自己的本事就行，也不强求一定要是家里的贤内助，只要自己的儿子喜欢，过得下去日子她就满意。然而现在她的儿媳妇只存在于想象中了。

她当初也不知道自己怎么就相信了自己开明到“只要儿子喜欢就好。”她金口这么一开，一向乖巧懂事，处处让他们骄傲的儿子当真就去找自己喜欢的“天生一对”去了，回头就给他们发了一张男生的睡颜，配上一句她怎么也想不到的：“爸，妈，我恋爱了。”

这是曺圭贤第一次告诉父母自己的恋爱情况，以往他也谈过女生，但是在走到这一步之前就没了结果。曺妈妈了解自己儿子对于情感问题的谨慎，也正是因为这份谨慎，让她不得不严肃地对待这句宣言。她认识照片上的男人，在新闻里，和她的儿子是分道扬镳，老死不相往来的前队友；在私下里，是儿子时不时提起一嘴的好朋友。天知道她前几天还和自己的密友们谈到儿子的朋友圈子，随口夸了几句对儿子颇有照顾的前队长。不过是短短几天，前队长就脱离了朋友的范围，直接登上了“恋人”的宝座。

她当然给曺圭贤打了电话。儿子是秒接，可能是一直在等待她的质问。她想好了很多话，有质疑，有规劝——她的儿子是个懂得计算得失的聪明孩子，就算爱了也懂得进退，想清楚了自然就会放手。她说了堪比演讲的一段长篇发言，曺圭贤没有打断，也没有回复其中的任何一句，只是在她最后的疑问里犹豫不决，给了一个模棱两可的答案。

她问：“他究竟哪里吸引你，值得你付出那么多也要和他在一起？”

她的儿子沉默了很久，像是遇到了一道难解的数学题：“妈妈。我从很多年前就在想这个问题了，但是，我不知道。我不知道为什么。走进药店会想起创口贴，看见咖啡店会想起哥泡的咖啡，我开始喜欢日式的长刘海，旅游时会在美术馆前面发呆。”

“有可能我只是养成了一些和哥一样的习惯，也许那和爱无关，我很长时间都想这么说服我自己。但是，妈妈，我想让哥幸福，我怎么都忘不掉这个想法。如果只是朋友就能做到这一点的话，我想，就算一辈子暗恋哥我也没关系的。”

听完这段话，她惊慌地挂断了电话。

这世界上有70亿人，无论喜欢什么样的特质，都能找到相似的人，有金钟云这样的男孩，某处就会有和他相似的女孩，大可不必在一棵树上吊死。但是曺圭贤说他不知道，当事人和旁观者一样迷惑。她的儿子等她的电话，并不是要向她解释什么，而是在问和她一样的问题。

“为什么是金钟云，为什么非他不可？”

现在这个问题的主角就躺在客厅的沙发上，金钟云睡觉无防备的样子和她儿子三年前发来的照片一样。曺妈妈心里抖了一下，慢慢伸出手拍了拍病人的肩膀，喊他起来吃饭。

【2】

三年前的曺圭贤会和妈妈分享恋爱中的点点滴滴，大到男朋友入伍的事情，小到争论今天谁来洗碗。无论是什么故事，经过调皮男孩的解读总会有非凡的乐趣。曺妈妈为儿子找到幸福而由衷地为他感到开心，但是一旦思及金钟云这个暧昧不清的点，她立即减去了大半的热情。有时候她会做白日梦，哪一天自己醒来发现其实金钟云是个女扮男装的帅气御姐，然后她便可以大大方方地欢迎女孩进门，甚至帮两个忙得脚不沾地的孩子操办婚事。

她并不是对男生有什么偏见。曺家儿女双全，她带大两个孩子，男生女生爱做的她都看着陪着做了个遍。真要说男生和男生一起生活有什么缺陷，她一时还真说不出来。不论是恋爱还是婚姻，长久下去都归于生活，谁和谁生活不是两张嗷嗷等饭的嘴呢？非要说有什么她没有经历过的，不过是无法想象两个男孩如何接吻或者进行更进一步的身体接触罢了。

三年来她一直采取放任的态度，既不支持，也不反对，边过边看。圭贤似乎是感受到了她的复杂情绪，渐渐减少了分享自己恋爱生活的频率。就算时有提到，他也会刻意淡化另一位男主人公在故事里的部分。本来就很少出现的另一位男主人公的照片完全消失，成为了无数张自拍背后虚化的影，不张扬却始终存在着。

昨天，曺妈妈收到了儿子的恳求。问题被回避不代表不存在，她终于还是答应去面对一下真正的金钟云。

“阿姨辛苦了。”

这是金钟云看见一桌饭后的第一句话。他直视着曺妈妈的眼睛把这句话一个字一个字平平整整地说完。

完全没有初次见家长的羞涩，金钟云大大方方，带着天然的真挚。

“没事没事，钟云多吃点，病着要好好养。”曺妈妈不知道自己怎么就顺口接上了，只好先伸筷子尝尝菜来掩饰尴尬。

和儿子一看见美食就开心得什么都不顾了的模样相比，金钟云吃什么都显得很从容。没有多吃几块的急迫，男人每次只夹半口能吃下去的量，既不会因为筷子夹得太多而掉出食物，也不会因为嘴张得太大而显得没有吃相。金钟云专注地面对眼前的菜，虽然动作是克制的，但是表情还是出卖了他的饥饿。根据曺圭贤的说法，金钟云不吃晚饭，从昨天中午就病着躺在床上的男人已经接近一天没有补充能量了。能在这样的情况下保持这般稳重，可见家教和个人习惯之好。

一顿饭安安静静地吃完。大概是补充了足够的葡萄糖，金钟云有了些精神。闲聊几句生活琐事，男人收拾好碗筷放到水池，走回餐桌——他知道这是一次难得的和圭贤妈妈交流的机会，他得表现得好一点。

“钟云啊，退伍之后现在还习惯吗？”

“还好，我还在适应工作节奏。”

“家里呢？爸爸妈妈还好吗？”

“都挺好的，弟弟在眼镜店和咖啡店有收入之后就好多了。”

金钟云回答问题之前似乎总会有一个短暂的停顿。在摆出要回答的姿态之后出现的时间空白让曺妈妈想到那些日本电影里端庄的女子，在回答问题之前先说一句“そうですね”来缓冲，既表示出自己认真听了提问，又显出认真思考的真挚来。

一个愿意拿真心交换信任的人让人无法抗拒，曺妈妈不得不承认，今天的见面让她对自己儿子的男朋友提升了不少好感。

“钟云啊，阿姨也就不绕弯子。阿姨想问问你对我们家圭贤是什么想法。”

果然还是会变成这样的问题。金钟云偏过头思索着，试图在晕乎乎的脑袋里找出一个绝妙的回答。朴允河，妈妈，弟弟……很多人都问过他这个问题。那些时候他是怎么回答的？

也许是金钟云思索的时间太长，曺妈妈没忍住自顾自说了下去：“我们家圭贤，从小就很乖，很聪明。我们没给他提过什么硬要求，但是学习，人际关系，学校乐队，他都处理得很好。我和他爸爸都很为他自豪。”

“他出来做歌手，我们也是很支持的。圭贤成年了之后，自己的想法也多了，我们都没有干涉过他的决定。我们就一句话：他要有为他自己的选择负责的担当。几年前圭贤和我说他在和你交往的时候，阿姨心里是不大赞成的。阿姨不是排斥、不能接受你们，只是……唉，现在这个社会环境，没有那么开放。我们圭贤也许能在感情上为你们负责，但是他能承受多少外界的压力呢？他担得起多少呢？”

有很多东西不是想承担就能承担得起的，因为不想连自己都搭进去，所以人类学会了趋利避害。金钟云四年前就想到了这么一天——曺圭贤的父母坐在自己的对面，郑重地向他寻求一个答案：你能给你们的感情做多大保证。而他低着头坐在木质的椅子上，椅背硌得他脊椎骨疼，他很想给一个肯定的答案，但是坦诚的男人不会撒谎，他会说没法给出任何保证。

2010年金钟云离开了组合，他曾经给过曺圭贤无数个承诺，“二十年”“一辈子”“永远”。他也做过梦，于是梦醒的时候两个人都遍体鳞伤。从此之后，他总是避开这些词行走，一年再一年，小心地规划着自己和男朋友在一起的每日每月。纯粹的爱恋里混进了不安和愧疚，他们在学会享受甜蜜之前就先悟到了痛，像两只疲惫不堪的困兽挤在一起舔舐彼此的伤口。

“钟云啊，我们圭贤对你做过什么过分的事没有？”

“……诶？”

金钟云跟不上曺妈妈的思路，上一个问题他还没考虑好，下一个问题又接着来，要是曺圭贤在肯定要吐槽他反应太慢与综艺无缘了。

曺妈妈也不知道怎么解释这个问题，磕磕绊绊顾左右而言他：“最近演艺界很多奉子成婚的新闻……”

金钟云懂了。虽然男人没有这种顾虑，但是他还是感激曺妈妈的关心。

“……呃……”

但是好像怎么回答都很奇怪。他虽然诚实，但是也不能明目张胆回答“不好意思四年前我们就正反都来过一遍了”吧。

“他对我挺好的。”

避开了问题的核心，金钟云尽力在谎言和真相间寻找一个平衡点。好在对面的妇人似乎接受了这个答案，没有深究。

“圭贤，他……像弟弟又不像，经常很有哥哥的风范。”为了转移曺妈妈的注意力，男人只能僵硬地把自己还没打好的腹稿说出来，“很调皮但是重感情，比在舞台上看到的样子安静很多。很喜欢喝酒，也很有男子气概。他有很舒服的声音，让人很有安定感，我很喜欢和他一起唱歌。”

“圭贤其实比我想象得固执得多。就算我陪他去美食街，陪他一起打游戏，改变我的生活习惯，他也不会让步。出去旅游的时候总是在美术馆前晃一圈就走，也不喜欢去咖啡店听音乐或是读书。但是我喜欢他的固执，好像我们在名义上离开彼此很多年之后，他还是我原来认识的模样……”

金钟云的话没有说完，中年妇人惊愕的表情让他停下了自己苍白的表达。

她恍然大悟，曾经那段话里隐藏着的，真正让她不安的东西——“走进药店会想起创口贴，看见咖啡店会想起他泡的咖啡，旅游时会在美术馆前面发呆。”——圭贤是个固执的坚持自我的孩子，然而在双方都没有意识到的时候，他早就已经开始为金钟云改变了。

“啊，我不是说我想回到过去。我是想说，圭贤和我的过去紧密相连着，从很久之前开始，我就没有办法想象没有他的生活了。”

他们连接着彼此的过去和现在，有一天也会与未来相连。

“阿姨，我不知道您最终会做出怎样的决定。如果您坚定地反对，也许我们会选择放手，但是，阿姨。在那之前我想和圭贤见一面，可以吗？”金钟云深吸一口气，像是等待审判一般陈述最后的证词，“我想告诉他，我绝对不是因为不爱他才放弃的。无论我们要以什么样的身份，为什么样的理由分开多少次，金钟云永远都不会是因为不爱曺圭贤而离开的。”

金钟云如释重负地说完，生病后仅有的体力耗费大半，他把自己的重量交给身后的椅背。在曺妈妈的沉默中，他想起六年前的那个晚上嚎啕大哭着的男孩。金钟云无数次想象自己走过去对23岁的曺圭贤说：“不要哭。没关系的。就算金钟云逃走了，不见了，他的心也一直在你这里。请不要还回去。”

【3】

曺妈妈有时候会给金钟云带点自己做的糕点，在自己儿子男朋友的家稍坐一会儿。倒也不是有什么要紧的事情要做，她只是和男人聊聊天，或者尝尝他泡的咖啡。

和金钟云做朋友是件轻松的事情，男人除了诚实，最大的优点是没有多余的好奇心。金钟云坐在沙发上刷刷手机，有问必答，没有问题就保持沉默，时不时停下来思索一阵。

在金钟云版本的日常里，大多数事情都在理所当然地发展着。没有曺圭贤形容得那般绘声绘色，所有以逗弄哥哥开始和结束的故事在“被害者”眼里都是弟弟的俏皮可爱。不设心防的哥哥经常被同一个手法骗得团团转，还神经大条地继续保持着听什么信什么的状态。

曺妈妈对两版“证词”的天差地别感到有趣。她面前的金钟云除了料理不在行，大到房子装修的瓷砖价格，小到一个月的水电费都能精打细算。但是当曺圭贤出现在这个房子的某一处，成熟男人的大脑仿佛开了延迟，反应什么都慢半拍，甚至连记忆都是淡化而粗略的。如果曺妈妈有幸和两个孩子生活一阵，就会找到金钟云迟钝的原因——只要曺圭贤用真挚的小鹿眼神盯着哥哥看一会儿，金钟云就会凝视着曺圭贤进入脑袋空白的神游。敏感而常常受到刺激的神经收拢，在充满安定感的环境里沉眠。在他自己也没有注意到的地方，金钟云对男朋友纵容溺爱着，像只在温水里哼起歌自我享受的青蛙。

尽管曺妈妈对两个孩子的生活真实状态十分感兴趣，但是从她第一次和金钟云见面的十年间，她从未和这对情侣同处过一个空间。她把金钟云放在曺圭贤的下一级，尽力把他当做自己收养的另一个儿子。这个儿子的一切都令她满意，只有真实身份让她如鲠在喉。曺妈妈害怕自己亲眼看到两个孩子交换充满爱意的眼神，害怕他们触碰彼此的亲昵。她终究还是没有坚强到能心平气和地接受儿子和男人在一起。她做出最大让步，沉默地守在边缘处看着两个孩子，在邻居和朋友的八卦中小心翼翼地保密。

然而再怎么掩盖，有些秘密被发现不过是迟早的问题。当90多岁精神还很好的父亲给曺妈妈打电话的那一刻，那堵泡沫做成的墙脆弱得不堪一击。

“孙子明年都要40了吧，还没有寻到好人家啊。”

“爸，儿孙自有儿孙福，替他操什么心呢。”

“我也没操心，就是有人想问问咱们圭贤现在谈着恋爱没有呢？”

她听懂了，相亲相到她儿子头上来了。13岁小圭贤人小鬼大的时候，曺妈妈预言他以后肯定是眼光高，得靠相亲的主，为此还半真半假开着玩笑地关注着自己身边同事和朋友家里的千金。可是这么多年过去，等到真的有相亲机会摆到她面前，曺妈妈竟然第一时间感到恼火。儿子被当成物品推来送去是一点，她矛盾地意识到，尽管她自己不能接受金钟云，但是她也不想接受对于这两个孩子自由感情的挑衅。

“爸！别随便跟人家乱说，圭贤这孩子还是个歌手呢！”

“唉唉，我没乱说。我也只是关心一下。”

“他有喜欢的人了。”

曺圭贤有喜欢的人了。曺妈妈把这句话说给自己爸爸听，也在重复给自己听。她千不情万不愿，看得清，想不开，握着座机听筒的手攥紧了几分。老人颇为惊喜的笑声从那一头传来，曺妈妈还没来得及松一口气，下一句话就让她如坠冰窟。

“那敢情好，过两天感恩节把女孩子带来看看吧。”

忙音在她耳边空空地响着，路过书房的曺爸爸疑惑地看了她一眼又走过去。

90多岁的父亲认得汉字，每天早上还在看以前的老报纸，哪里听说过男人还能和男人在一起。曺妈妈捂着两头，父亲和儿子放在天平两端，哪个她都放不下。她慌了阵脚，掏出手机赶紧给曺圭贤打电话商量。

铃声唱过一段歌，儿子欢欣雀跃的声音窜进她耳朵里。

“妈！你打来得正好，来听个好玩的。钟真！”

电话那头背景热闹非凡。手机话筒边多了个人，声线和金钟云类似，尾音却轻快地上扬。

“妈！给你表演一下钟真模仿李赫宰模仿的钟云哥！”

后续的事情她无心在意，只是左右踱步熬着一分一秒。歌声里混着笑声和说话声，搅得她心烦意乱，几次想开口又憋了回去。好在金钟真的表演只有一小段，主人拿回手机，脚下拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地响，环境里的杂声一下子弱了下去。

曺圭贤的语气还是欢乐的，因为刚刚的跑动带着喘：“呼，有点冷，稍等一下。”布料一阵摩擦，“妈！不好意思，刚刚在玩。有什么事吗？”

“你现在在哪里？”

“钟云哥家……的阳台上。没关系，没人会来偷听我打电话的。”

小小的幽默自然而然泄露出和话里另一位主角的亲密，曺妈妈几乎可以想象手机那端儿子顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，趴在阳台栏杆上。秋衣不知道是哪里摸出来的，穿的是正是反也不知道，脚冻得发红也懒得套一双袜子。但是曺圭贤笑着，幸福地咧开嘴角，连眼睛都眯起来。

“吃面吗？”中气十足的喊声穿透玻璃门，传到手机里。

曺圭贤的声音忽而远了，但是刻意提升的音量还是让曺妈妈听得一清二楚。

“哥。等会儿，电话。”

她的儿子把“哥”字咬得甜腻。曺妈妈知道那个称呼在两个人之间拥有怎样的意义，不是年龄差距的表示，是被爱特权的标志。曺圭贤把鼻音发得浓厚，像是撒娇的孩子。曺妈妈鼻子一酸，拿手抹开眼底的潮湿——她的儿子到底有一天学会了依赖另一个人，把幸福敞开了给她看。她像是失去了最后的力气，跌坐在床脚。大半辈子的困难和不公没有打败的母亲，却被儿子细微处平凡的幸福打垮。

她还是心软了。那些被刻意制造出来的冷漠碎裂开来。她不是真的不懂温柔笑着的金钟云的辛苦，他没有比任何人爱得少，只是人言可畏，他不能说不能反驳，所以天然地沉默。

年过半百的女人见过世界上许许多多的不平，自己咬着牙忍过来倒也不觉得是事了。然而当这些不平落到她儿子头上，她失了镇定，生出一股无能为力的怨恨。

电话那头音量又恢复了正常：“妈？有什么事吗？”

曺妈妈叹了一口气，颓丧地抹干净眼泪，吸了吸鼻子开口：“没什么事儿，你们小两口好好玩吧。”

“嗯嗯，我代哥向妈妈问好。”

曺圭贤挂了电话走回房间。金家妈妈才做好面，喜欢时尚的女人有了白头发就把一头长发都染成了金色，搭配上淡妆比实际年龄看着年轻不少。金钟真拉着哥哥走到餐桌边。话题还停滞在先前的模仿上，老实的弟弟向哥哥传授莫名其妙的个人技——模仿李赫宰模仿的金钟云。听着钟真把皮孩平时最讨打的几句重复了几遍，金钟云忍着打人的欲望坐下来装作没听见。

“我还是觉得我模仿哥比较像，哥的声音比李赫宰性感多了。”从阳台走出来的曺圭贤突然插嘴，把金发的妇人惹笑了。

金钟云缩了缩脖子，有一种不好的预感。

“是不是在床上最性感？”想听八卦的母亲把头凑到曺圭贤旁边，“有机会给妈妈说道说道，妈妈实在很想全面地了解一下儿子。”

无辜被坑的大儿子唯一能做的就是在自己男朋友那句“好”脱口而出之前，先喊一句来表达自己的抗议。

“妈！放开圭贤！”

【4】

金钟云昨晚没睡好，半夜在书房听音乐，第二天起床赶上自己四次元脑回路的妈妈把圭贤叫过来吃中饭，于是只能强打精神跟着闹。等到七点多两个人一起回到金钟云前年搬的新家，疲惫的哥哥直接摸到沙发开始休眠。

男朋友本来就不吃晚饭，曺圭贤哼着歌炒饭，自给自足。打开调味料的罐子看见盐要见底，他下意识喊了一句“哥”，没听见回声才想起来金钟云已经睡了。炒饭盐不够也不至于不能做，男人换了蚝油和辣酱，味道相当不错。关了火，曺圭贤撕了个便签，写了个大大的“盐”字贴在冰箱门上。

吃完简易的晚餐，他把餐盘泡在水里去油，拿起手机给上午突然打来的妈妈回电话。

“喂。妈妈！早上有什么事情吗？”厨房离客厅有一个走廊，他说话声音不大就不会惊扰睡着的人。曺圭贤手上忙着擦盘子，于是随手开了个免提丢在台子上继续通话。

电话对面安静了一阵，曺妈妈终于回话了：“圭贤现在在忙什么？”

估计是水声太大导致对面的人没听清，男人把水调小了一些，甩了甩手用毛巾擦到半干，摁两下音量键调大通话声音。“我在洗碗。”

电话那头又是一阵沉默，曺妈妈几次想开口却不知道怎么说。手机里传来两三次奇怪的气音，曺圭贤停下水试图听得更清楚一点。

“妈妈，你刚刚在说什么？我没听到。”

“妈妈没说什么。”这一次声音变得很清晰，“妈妈有件事想和你商量。”

“妈妈说吧。”

“这周日，你外公感恩节要开家庭聚会。”

“嗯，我知道的，我会准时参加的。好久没见到外公啦！我带什么给外公好呢？每次我给外公带专辑从来都没被动过。”

儿子活泼的抱怨传来，让曺妈妈怎么都不忍心提接下来的事情。“外公肯定早就听过了。”她抹了抹眼睛，深吸一口气，压抑心中的苦涩，“外公想看孙媳妇……别担心，妈妈帮你找了个愿意帮忙的女孩，逢场作戏。除了来帮忙什么都不知道，绝对不会缠着你的……”

女人越说越没底气，换了另一边的手握电话，对面长时间的无回应让她感到害怕。

曺圭贤僵在原地，盯着盘子里浮起的油花炸开，无意识地握紧了拳头。不知为何，他竟然有点想笑。他以为他已经过了这一关，姐姐的无条件支持，爸爸的宽容，妈妈虽然心存芥蒂，到底还是让两个人好好生活。他从来没有指望获得多少祝福，只需要一点理解便足够。他确实羡慕金钟云家里和和睦睦的氛围，但也体谅自己父母的苦心，金钟云在曺家缺失的爱他决定自己一个人来承担。

但是，外公，亲戚，朋友……原来他的生命里有这么多无法避开的人。他在饭的面前表演疏离，又转眼换了另一张面具给亲朋好友表演成熟。好一个逢场作戏，他已经快要分不清哪里才是真正的戏场了，也许此时此刻洗着碗的他才是假的，是他为了自己可悲的“得不到”而做的一场梦罢了。

“妈……”他努力稳住自己的声音，“我不能答应你。”

“我绝对不会答应这个要求的。我不能答应这个要求。妈。我明白的，‘只要撑过这次怎么样都可以’，妈一定会这么说的。但是，妈。这样的事情我做过太多了……我今天为了饭退让，明天为了节目组退让，我为这世界上可能存在的所有威胁退让。我已经伤害哥太多次了……妈，你知道吗？哥会说什么？哥会说：‘我没事的。’对啊，哥没事的，哥会失眠，有神经性慢性疾病，然后哥说自己没事。好笑吗哈哈哈哈……我觉得挺好笑的。”

“儿子啊……”曺妈妈被苍白的笑声吓到，打好的腹稿哽在喉咙里。

“哥对双性恋从来都没有安全感。为了找到解决办法我花了两年，我不知道那两年是怎么过的，我很努力把那些都忘掉了。但是，如果我再一次让哥觉得没有安全感，那就不是两年可以修复的了。妈妈……受过的伤受第二次，会记一辈子的。”

好像这也是曺圭贤的第二次了。第一次金钟云答应了他却又离开，第二次他的妈妈承认了却又反悔。第一次他选择了原谅，无人提起就不去想，而第二次，他不知道他还有多少余力再次整理自己的不安。

他已经不觉得疼了，他只觉得冷，今年的冬天真的来得格外早。

“儿子，对不起。妈妈不知道……”

大概是因为电话那头的口气弱了下去，站在水池边男人的语气也弱了下去。他打开水龙头，机械地擦洗着手里的盘子。

“我没有怪妈妈。”曺圭贤茫然地抬起头，凝视着面前的瓷砖墙自言自语，“十年前哥说让我认真考虑妈妈的意见，如果妈妈那时候反对，我会尊重妈妈的想法的。妈妈那时候留给哥的话是让我们好好过日子，所以我一直很努力地……我很努力了。真的。”

十年里的每一张合影他都会洗出来在背面写上“正在好好过日子”。那些无法和自己家人分享的相片他收在盒子里，有厚厚的一沓。除了他和姐姐，几乎没有人会翻看那个破旧的盒子，但是只要他一直写下去，也许真的会感动什么人吧。

“妈妈……求你了，不要现在拆散我们。不要让哥因为我变得更难过了。”

他们好不容易才重新找回一起生活的信心，偏偏又马上遇到新的困难。他感到疲惫，对看不到终点的未来感到迷茫。擦干净盘子，甩了甩手，曺圭贤斩钉截铁地回复：“妈妈，感恩节我会一个人去的。”

“对不起，儿子。那妈妈不打扰你了。”身为母亲的敏感让曺妈妈放心不下，急忙又补充了一句，“别想那么多好吗？”

“好。”

曺圭贤挂断手机，盯着自己洒了一滩水的地面叹了一口气，认命地拿抹布开始擦。擦着擦着有人出现在走廊里，客厅的灯光比厨房强，照出一个狭长的黑影。

地上的水还没有完全擦干，曺圭贤不敢踩上去。男人把自己困在一个小圈里，摇摇晃晃找到平衡站起身，像是要掩盖犯罪证据一般把手机收进口袋。

“不好意思，吵醒哥了。”

金钟云凝视着他，完全不像是刚醒的样子：“给阿姨打电话？”

“嗯……不是什么大事。”曺圭贤欲盖弥彰，“哥饿吗？要我再做点什么吗？”

站在光与暗的交界口，金钟云不知道自己是该进一步还是退一步。在曺圭贤疑惑的目光里，他走到两人之间的狭窄平台边。他的背后是客厅照进的明亮，面前是厨房柔和的昏黄，暖光温柔地包裹住了他，他不知道哪里来的勇气就这么说了出来。

“我全部都听到了。”

金钟云没有表情，房间安静得只能听到他自己的呼吸。曺圭贤站在他三步之外，没有说任何一个字，平静地对上他的视线。

在年长的男人说出什么别的之前，曺圭贤微笑起来。他翘着嘴角眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪就那么滑落下来。

【5】

他站在走廊里，正对着玄关。两双鞋排在一起。他自己的那双整整齐齐，另一双则两只都歪着，然而歪得平整，倒显得仿佛是玄关的地砖铺错了。金钟云靠着墙壁，薄薄的衬衫不保暖，才站一会儿整个后背和墙壁变为一个温度。他无视了脊椎的抗议，专心致志地听着厨房里的对话。曺圭贤的电话还没有结束，声音不重，手机里女人的声音不甚明晰，个别句子金钟云漏了过去，没有听清。

他不是故意来偷听的。就像约定的那个早晨，他也不算是有意在等曺圭贤说心里话。金钟云不是一个追求和伴侣绝对交心的人，相比两个人因为一些不必要的想法分歧产生隔阂，他更在乎彼此在习惯和目标上的一致。所以曺圭贤不说的，他也不会逼问。他给自己的男朋友留下一个水族馆的空间自我消化那些不愿分享的负面情绪，不去打扰，不去好奇。

“受过的伤受第二次，是会记一辈子的。”后面失真的女声金钟云没有捕捉到，“哗啦啦”的水声混了进来，在压抑的氛围里异常突兀。

仰起头，金钟云呆呆地盯着玄关未开的灯。黑暗是感性思考最大的催化剂，他在自己最讨厌的“无所事事”的时间里忽然开始反思：他迄今为止的选择是对的吗？放任曺圭贤自己处理自己的感情是对的吗？一直以来金钟云相信只要自己足够坦诚就没关系，他的恋人是个成熟理智的男人，不需要金钟云来教他怎么面对人生。

可是，为什么他总是觉得身边的男人很不安呢？他们在一起那么多年了，克服的困难不计其数。人们都说成就感能不断累积信心，可是曺圭贤只会看成就背后彼此付出的代价。他把自己放在棋局里，寻找着一个让所有人都不会受伤的解法。答案如此简单——他夹在母亲和恋人之间，像是献祭一般压缩自己的情绪，一个人承受着所有。

电话还在亮着，曺圭贤用毫无起伏的语调说着乞求的话：“妈妈……求你了，不要现在拆散我们。不要让哥因为我变得更难过了。”

像是背后被刺了一刀，金钟云忽然挺直身体离开了墙壁的支撑。面向昏黄的厨房，黑暗的玄关在他身侧，明亮的客厅灯光打在他的后背，三种颜色诡异地融合在他的身上。他伸出的腿在地上延伸出鲜明的影，刺进厨房，他盯着那团黑色，犹豫了几秒退了回来。

他不懂为何他们的爱情这么荒唐：曺圭贤说不想因为自己的原因让他难过，而金钟云却因为听到这句话难过。他们因为对方而心痛，再反过来让对方心痛着自己的心痛，周而复始，乐此不疲。站在狭窄的平台前，曺圭贤离他只有三步远，可是当恋人的眼泪落下来的时候，金钟云忘记了要伸手去擦。

“哥，感恩节有时间吗？外公想见见你。”曺圭贤依然微笑着，泪痕也不去抹，像什么都没有发生过一般温柔地问他，“刚刚只是和妈妈说一个人去而已。外公年纪大了，我不能说哥是我的恋人，但是哥可以是我最好的朋友。”

“曺圭贤。”

“……？”

“真奇怪，”金钟云忽然笑起来，“你每次下这种决定的时候表情都像是要去毁灭世界。”

金钟云单手一撑，翻过平台，踩在曺圭贤擦到一半的地上。高个男人刚要出口的抗议被恋人吞进肚子里，交换了二十秒呼吸之后，金钟云放开了他，转而开始脱衣服。

黑色的衬衣落在瓷砖上，曺圭贤分心了几秒钟哀叹衣服沾水明天又要重新洗，在他失神的短短时间里，他自己的衬衫也被面前的人解开了几颗扣子。

“我不明白。”

金钟云伸手蹭过曺圭贤干燥的右脸颊：“我们要怎么才能不难过？”

他们最后还是回到了床上。情绪似乎不太稳定的弟弟沉默着把衣服都脱了，撑在哥哥正上方苦着脸：“哥，我还是不觉得这样是个很好的解决问题方法。”他们只会放松一会儿，然后变累，什么实质问题都不会解决。

金钟云没有回应他的话，用膝盖蹭了蹭身上人的小腹：“没毛病的话能快点吗？”

曺圭贤用手把身下人的腿按回去，然后轻轻地开口：“安全词？”

“有必要吗？”

“哥在抖。”

房间里温度很高，冷得发抖是不可能的。金钟云愣了一下，伸出手盯着看了看，叹了一口气放了回去——正常人完全可以无视的细微紧张在他的身体上无限放大，也许这就是曺圭贤不安的原因之一。

“鼹鼠。”

“……？哥待会儿还能记得这个词吗？”

“看见你就想起来了。”

修长的手臂穿过他的视野，金钟云枕头旁的台灯被关掉，一瞬间整个房间只剩下空调器一块小小的显示屏还闪烁着莹绿色的光。下意识握住圭贤的右手臂，传来的剧烈颤抖让金钟云抬起头，黑暗中只有深色的剪影：“圭贤？”

除了空调的暖风发出有节奏的轻响，整个房间没有任何声音，温热的液体滴在金钟云的腹部，再从光滑的皮肤上流下去。恋人的眼泪没有声音，隐匿在黑暗中让他没有真实感。

沉默打开了某个看不见的开关，曺圭贤的动作比平时带着更多的粗暴。没有往常耐心的确认和试探，两个人同时感觉到痛的时候他就伏下身体咬在金钟云的身上，听着身下人的痛呼。

因为被重复咬到同一处，大概是破了皮，金钟云倒吸的一口冷气被发现，曺圭贤忽然停了下来，抽身想后退却被拉了回来。

“还不够。”被折磨的人反过来主动索求，金钟云的声音偏低，包裹着彼此，“圭贤感受到的，分享给我吧。”

依旧没有回答，只有熟悉的体温覆盖。

整个房间充斥着不安定的高热度，汗液蹭湿床单，头发粘成一缕缕，眼前的男人因为眼泪阻隔不甚分明。皮肤升腾起的热度几乎要把身上男人落下的眼泪蒸发，可是从胃部传来的寒意侵占了全身，金钟云在灼烧彼此的接触中感到了彻骨的冷。

就算靠得如此之近，甚至可以听见恋人心跳的声音，但是金钟云还是不知道沉默的男人想要的究竟是什么。

冷，然后是痛。神经性的反胃让他呼吸困难，但是他还是觉得不够，主动向恋人靠近。

一起心痛是不够的。金钟云想要知道曺圭贤为什么心痛，然后负担同样的痛苦。如果曺圭贤说不出来，那么金钟云就用自己的神经来感受。如果曺圭贤的爱自己负担不起，那他就把曺圭贤的爱扛起来。

悲观主义者的爱沉重且绝望，可是带着暖。曺圭贤偏执地，粗暴地热烈地对待身下的恋人。金钟云因为生理性的折磨流下眼泪，却依旧颤抖着微笑，温柔地邀请他。

内心深处构建防御的冰被挤压碾碎，融化出的水从曺圭贤的眼眶里流出来，染上和血液相同的温度。先是小声的啜泣，然后他终于听见了自己哭泣的声音。

旖旎的气氛荡然无存，只剩下撕裂沉默的悲伤。金钟云全身像散架了一般，嗓子痛得说不出话，在失去意识之前，他用尽最后的力气摸到恋人的脸颊。泪水从他的指尖流下去，细若蚊呐的呼唤被哭声掩盖。

他仿佛是向一个幻象伸出手：“圭贤呐……”

【6】

阳光照在他的脸上，刺得他几乎睡不着。金钟云想翻身，但是现在的情况好像不允许：一是他现在全身疼得不想动，二是有人把他圈得很紧，他要是一动绝对会把曺圭贤惊醒。

昨晚心血来潮的结果就是他光荣地发热了一个晚上，除了“冷”什么都不会说，吃了药还不消停，挂在另一个人身上当树袋熊。曺圭贤守了他一夜，凌晨热度下去了才迷迷糊糊能睡，没想到热度下去的金钟云又开始喊“热”，为了阻止“八爪鱼”把身上的被子全扔了，他又爬起来把空调关了。

还好明天才是感恩节，不然今天这个状态参加家庭宴会的话，曺家人绝对会以为他们俩练了一晚上自由搏击。金钟云盯着窗帘漏进来的光发呆，看着光束中上下翻飞的灰尘打发时间。他不想去确认自己的身体，以昨天晚上的记忆，他今天的浑身红痕估计没法见人，但是能帮曺圭贤把痛苦释放出来也算是值了。

以前金钟云很想知道曺圭贤是如何把“丧”和“希望”综合在一副身体里的，现在他发现这两种情绪只是割裂开的矛盾内心的两面。曺圭贤并不真的“丧”，也不像他看见的那样充满“希望”。他只是随着情境选择适合的情绪，靠理性支配自己切换状态罢了。他的恋人情感区混沌一片，除了欢愉和痛几乎不辨形态，真是难为他还知道“爱”字怎么写了。

每个和曺圭贤合作的人都夸他的诠释能力，一首抒情歌唱出思绪万千，百感交集。感情原本就不适合想得太清楚，爱情、友情、愧疚、后悔……曺圭贤混沌的表达让心境各异的观众听出不同的故事，把浅薄的一首歌叙述出千万心痛。而轮到他自己写歌词的时候，他便拿着格子纸在虚无的区域里茫然无措了。这样想来，曺圭贤还真是个天生歌手的料，去当个数学家或者工程师真是浪费。

金钟云就这么胡思乱想着睡着了。梦里他去富士山看樱花，谁知道万年沉睡白雪皑皑的火山来了个大爆发，直接把樱花林全毁。

“……嗯？”

“哥终于醒了？”

眼前曺圭贤的脸清晰了又模糊，模糊了又清晰，金钟云眨眨眼又要睡过去。

“别睡了，哥，你已经睡了一天多了。再睡就要错过聚会了。”

把软绵绵的金钟云从床上捞起来还真需要一点体力，曺圭贤拖了半天才勉强把人拖坐起来，然后恋人一身的青紫和结痂的伤口就让始作俑者停住不敢动了。

安静了三分钟，金钟云揉了揉眼睛，完全忘记了自己在厨房做的事：“我衣服呢？”

十点半，两个人终于收拾好上了车。金钟云坐在副驾打了个哈欠，探头看窗外喧闹的车流：“我去真的没问题吗？”

“和妈妈商量过了。”曺圭贤回答地很从容，好像两天前的晚上纠结的人根本不是他。

曺妈妈会答应让金钟云有点意外。他大概能想象曺妈妈在宴席上尴尬的模样——就算是以好朋友的身份，出现在私人性质很强的家庭宴会上也太奇怪了。况且那个传闻中的“孙媳妇”也没有出场，老人真的不会觉得被骗了吗？

他发着呆天马行空的时候已经到了。下了车，他跟在曺圭贤后面，走着走着前面的人忽然放慢脚步把他的手捞进自己的口袋里。棉秋衣的外套口袋很暖和，稍矮一点的男人也就懒得把自己的手抽出来了。手被捏紧，金钟云愣了一下，恍然大悟——曺圭贤才不是看他手冷施以援手，纯粹是自己紧张了。

也对，这也算是第一次正式见家长，紧张是正常的。然而金钟云自己却很轻松，看了一眼曺圭贤漂亮的侧脸，他吸一口气再吐出来，悠闲地观察呼出的浅浅白雾。

刚走进酒店，金钟云就说自己要去厕所。曺圭贤也不着急，坚持跟着他一起去。

“干嘛？我又不是路痴。难道我还能走丢了不成？”在厕所的镜子前，金钟云转过身心虚地说。

曺圭贤不笑也不逗他，平静的样子反倒让金钟云有点害怕。

“难道哥打的不是这个主意吗？”

哥哥惊愕地看着小四岁的弟弟。

“哥不就是想消失吗？然后就全部解决了。妈妈不会觉得尴尬，我不会被责难，至于什么‘孙媳妇’，出差海外或者工作太忙，怎么编都行。”

曺圭贤把金钟云的计划分毫不差地说了出来。

他早该想到的。如果交换彼此的身份，他大概也会做出同样的选择。但是现在他是必须到场的主人公，金钟云是被他带来，转眼又要离开的配角。既然如此，曺圭贤几个小时前又何必要把床上睡得香甜的人生拉硬拽来。

被揭穿的男人下意识后退了一步，撞到洗手台的边缘，然后被一个箭步冲过来的人收进怀里。

“对不起。哥。”

金钟云不知道曺圭贤有什么好道歉的，想出计划的是金钟云本人，宴会的发起人是圭贤的外公，千怪万怪也怪不到曺圭贤头上。在厕所两个大男人搂搂抱抱有点过于微妙，金钟云现在只想从这个怀抱里挣脱出来，然后把主人公打发去包间。但是曺圭贤看起来有话要说，他也只能勉为其难地被抱一会儿了。

“我真的很想告诉外公，哥是那个照顾了我二十年的人。”

“其实我们并没有做错什么啊。但是我们却只能在这里拥抱，一旦有人进来我们就会被视作异类。”

曺圭贤暖融融的呼吸包裹着他，金钟云竟然觉得眼睛和鼻子热了起来。

“我们没法不难过。”曺圭贤到底回答了这个问题，“但是，哥。我爱你。”

细微的颤抖忠实地传递给曺圭贤，他收拢双臂不去看哥哥感性的样子。轻轻地拍拍哥哥的后背，他微笑着开口：“看吧，我就知道我会让哥难过。因为哥根本没有那么坚强啊。”

下一秒他就被推了出去，金钟云踢了他一脚，眼眶还是红红的：“你可以滚了，粘人精。”

曺圭贤稳住重心，站在两步开外的地方，脸上的笑意丝毫不减。往常他一定会开一个玩笑，让金钟云骂两句把他撵去包间，但是意外地，他此时此刻并不想这样。忽然想到什么似的，曺圭贤急匆匆地拉开自己衣服的领口，露出肩膀。

他说：“哥，咬一口吧，这样我就可以带着哥一起了。”

金钟云没法拒绝男人鲜有的直白，曺圭贤凝视着他，眼里雾气朦朦，仿佛能拧出水。他走到自己最爱的人身边，齿尖碰上皮肤，尖锐的触感让曺圭贤微微瑟缩了一下。金钟云没有真的咬下去，他只是吻在恋人温热的皮肤上，虔诚温柔。

独自到场的曺圭贤惊讶了在场的每一个人。曺妈妈慌张地扫了一眼门口，等了半天也不见其他人进来。惊讶变为疑惑，她向自己的儿子使了个眼色。

“啊，外公，真对不起。她这个月去外国出差了。等她有空，我们一定再去拜访您。”颇有演技天赋的小曺说谎不打草稿，信口开河面不红气不喘，说完之后就自然地落座了。

“哎呀，这么不巧，怎么不提前和外公说一声，改成下个月多好啊。”

老人遗憾地叹了一口气，全然没有发现谎言的痕迹。

曺妈妈还没有回过神来，等老人和她搭上话，她才理清楚情况，向老人介绍起孙子现在的工作和生活。最大的问题没有出现，曺妈妈整个人都放松下来，笑容也多了，和父亲回忆起当初，加上曺爸爸三个人说得不亦乐乎。

曺圭贤坐在座位上，安静地喝了一口杯子里的红酒。身旁的姐姐和姐夫冲他理解地笑了笑，连小外甥也挥舞着小手，不明真相地咿咿呀呀冲他撒娇。

冲小外甥比了个爱心，他感到自己的肩膀上升起几分暖意，就像是金钟云把手搭在上面，陪他坐在这里。


	7. 旧情人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前男友和前女友。

【曺圭贤篇】

曺圭贤揉揉眼，光着脚从客厅一路踩过来。宿醉的脑袋还没清醒，想也不想就把门打开了。白色偏浅金的刘海翘成一个“V”字，像只雄赳赳气昂昂的龙虾。衣领没有整，歪到一边，睡衣上蓝色的小象全跟着向左边倒。

开了门，金秀娥第一眼看到的就是这样弓着腰，丝毫没有偶像自觉的40岁老大爷。

“哦，早上好，看来昨晚玩得不错啊。”金秀娥翻了个白眼，默默可怜了一下早起化了一个小时妆整理好仪表的自己——她早就该知道她昨天发的消息某人是不可能看到的。

打了个哈欠，“老大爷”淡定地回应：“早上好。”

两个人堵在一扇门的两边沉默了一分钟，脑袋以龟速运行的房主终于处理好了信息，忽然抬头惊讶地叫道：“金秀娥？”

“昨天打电话你不接，发消息跟你说要来送药。对，我就是被你搁置了一个晚上的金秀娥。”比他略矮十公分的女人抱臂倚着墙，不耐烦写在脸上，“所以，可以，放我，进去，说话，吗？”

金秀娥是曺圭贤的高中同学，典型的偶像剧前后桌关系。唯一不靠谱的是，个子更高的曺圭贤坐在前面，每节课像堵墙挡在女生面前。不过这也不能怪他，金秀娥天生远视，带了矫正眼镜也不方便，只能坐在班上最后一排看老师写板书。秀娥长得有点男孩子气，单眼皮凤眼，眉尾向上画，加上嘴唇薄，长头发揪个马尾，看着冰冰冷冷有点刻薄，总像是要和人吵架。然而性格却大大咧咧的，见人就称兄道弟。出国待过几年，英语深得老师赏识，数学却是老大难，一知半解还不爱钻研，做作业常常要靠前排的奥数总统奖获得者援助。

数学这个学科比较微妙，常常是学霸对学渣讲不通。曺老师翘着二郎腿，方法讲了三遍，金学生小鸡嘬米般点头，听完愣了半天，问：“那和这道题有什么关系？”气得曺老师摔书出教室补充氧气。

大概是因为一个偏文科生天马行空，一个偏理科生严谨认真，两个人的关系一直很一般，最多文具掉地的时候互戳，帮个忙捡一下。就这么不温不火地相安无事到高三，临近高考学习压力大，学生们免不了动些小心思分散注意力。周五下午下了晚自习，金秀娥有道数学题还没弄懂，犹豫要不要请教前桌的空档，曺圭贤头也不抬地开口：“别想了，不教。”

“就这一道嘛！拜托了！”恳求。

“不要。”无动于衷。

“明天给你买中饭。”利诱。

“不要。”不为所动。

“再拒绝你就和我交往！”威胁。

“好啊。”曹某人突然停下收拾书包的手，抬起头对上女生的眼睛，“好啊。那就交往吧。不过这道数学题，我教了你不下六遍了，自己回去想。”

说完男生就扬长而去，留下女生震惊地杵在原地。

金秀娥的免费男友就是这么来的。老实说，曺圭贤长得帅，人聪明，脾气也不差，作为一个打发高三枯燥生活的男友也没有什么可抱怨的。况且两个人都心知肚明是个玩笑，一起度过高考难关之后就和平分了手，也算是好聚好散。

而曺圭贤的“旧情人”之所以会在今天拜访他家，和曺圭贤本人并没有什么关系。女人把一袋药摊开，一大串日文说明书后面贴上了她翻译的韩语。她拿出其中一个盒子拆开。

“钟云哥呢？”

“还在睡。”曺圭贤翻着厨房，准备做拉面醒酒。

金秀娥把药膏拿出来，在手里研究了一下。“咳。不会是我想的那样吧……”

“哪样？午餐肉你要吗？”翻开冰箱，一排排酒瓶整整齐齐地排列着，睡意朦胧的人好一会儿才找到目标，“啊……啊？昨晚吗？对啊，喝了酒之后就做了。”

“怪不得不接我电话，生活挺滋润哈。”女人嘴上毫不留情地吐槽，手上准备药膏和胶布的手却没停过，“我讨厌午餐肉。昨晚后来还好么，哥发热吗？”

“没有。”

“吐了吗？”

“没有。”

“那还行。总之不能放松，能不出现问题就不要出现问题。是药三分毒，有药也最好不要吃。”摆弄好手上的东西，金秀娥把曺圭贤从锅边上叫过来，把东西一样一样交到他手上，“既然这么巧，这个你去帮钟云哥敷一下吧。解酒拉面我帮你煮。”

“嗯。水只要1000毫升。”

“行了行了，谁做面看量杯放水啊，快去吧。”

曺圭贤推开卧室的房门，窗帘紧闭遮住了全部的光，只有窗脚隐隐漏出些许亮色。金钟云呼吸平稳，显然还是熟睡状态。敷药除了第一次都是曺圭贤来做，一来是老对着别人的男朋友“上下其手”，金秀娥觉得没必要；二来是金钟云睡得不深，一有家人和曺圭贤以外的人碰了就会醒，为了让男朋友多睡一会儿，敷药的活自然还得曺圭贤自己解决。

蹲在床边，曺圭贤轻轻掀开被子中间的一小角，感觉到冷气的金钟云向里缩了一点，但是很快被温暖的手抚上，于是安心地不再动了，放松地任人摆布。药膏有点凉，曺圭贤放在手里暖了一会儿才涂上去，然后敷上药袋，最后用纱布绑好。整个动作他做得无比轻柔，连收紧纱布的动作都不敢多扯几分，用剪刀剪断后用胶布封上。

大概是金钟云睡觉的样子过于安逸，不知怎么，他的困意也重新涌了上来，干脆隔着被子抱着人一起睡了下去，把门外煮面的“护理工”忘在了脑后。

不加葱蒜的解酒拉面做完，坐了半天也不见人出来。金秀娥莫名其妙，想去敲门喊人又怕吵醒还在睡觉的金钟云，只能给曺圭贤发短信。

床头的手机震动不停。

“？？？？？你是在里面绣花吗？曺先生？”

“你是不会绑纱布还是不会用剪刀，需要小学生教你吗？”

“你到底在干嘛？不会是一大早还想折腾你哥吧。”

发了十几条也不见有反应，没办法，秀娥硬着头皮走到门口，拳头第一下还没锤下去，门突然开了，吓得她向后退了好几步。

“早不出来晚不出来，我一来你就开门，你是召唤兽啊。”

“拉面好了吗？”睡意惺忪的人直接无视了面前的老友，走到窗台前的餐桌上享用早餐。

盯着窗外一望无际的蓝色海洋，曺圭贤的早餐吃得相当悠闲。凉风从半开的玻璃落地窗吹进来，没换下睡衣，风窜进宽大的空隙，刺得他清醒了几分。金秀娥早上在路上吃了个三明治垫肚子，现在倒也不饿，勉强吃了两口面条放下了筷子。

“今年有高中同学聚会，听说几个出国的都有时间参加，你来吗？”金秀娥也就随便问问，曺圭贤的职业决定了他几乎不可能出现在这种场合。

曺圭贤踢着拖鞋，摇了摇头。

“毕业二十周年他们还问到你呢。问我们当年交往后来怎样了。”

“嗯……你说什么。”

“我当然说你是个疯子，毕业之后出道去了，所以分手了。现在也没联系了。”合情合理，基本和事实相差不大，曺圭贤伸了个懒腰，点了点头。

秀娥看着远处的一个渔船，忽然说道：“不过，越了解你，我越觉得你是个疯子呢。以为你会教我数学题的时候，你偏偏要和我交往。以为你会在首尔念大学的时候，你跑去出道，半工半读。以为你会有个圈内漂亮女友的时候，你在和同性同居。你这个人，和常理两个字简直不搭边。”

她还记得自己在医院实习那一年，曺圭贤一改平时问什么答什么的干巴巴风格，十万个为什么般缠着她问问题。第一个问题就让她差点在办公室毫无形象地尖叫起来。

曺圭贤发短信问她：请问和男生怎么进行性行为？

她赶紧一个电话打过去，确认一下自己的前男友是不是疯了。事实证明，曺圭贤确实疯了，还疯得不轻。才刚刚确认关系就能想到这一步，恐怕这跳脱的思路已经从理科生进化成艺术家了。金秀娥握着手机，说话声音一直在抖，不知道是紧张还是兴奋。

“这么说来，我磕的圭云是真的？”

“……”看来疯子的前女友也不算什么正常人，磕自己前男友的王道不说，连攻受都已经站好了。

不过彼时她还不知道自己以后会沦落到给这两个男人当“诊所”。金钟云除了会抽烟，做完之后泡澡还会头晕发热，吐得很厉害。有一度甚至发展到吃什么吐什么的地步。金秀娥自然是要被曺圭贤当“医药百科”使，学内科消化系统的女生和导师研究了两小时，得出结论——金钟云的胃不是真的有问题，只是神经性的症状。通俗一点解释就是，遇到某些让他神经紧张的事情就会下意识开始呕吐。“我怀疑我亲爱的艺声哥哥被人粗暴地对待过，或者强迫过，应该是比较亲密的人，没有造成实际的心理创伤。但是很显然压力积累到胃那里去了……”仿佛是磕到了虐文，女生仰头四十五度角悲伤逆流成河。

曺圭贤听完就懂了。他用脚趾想都知道，这必然是金钟云嘴里那段失败的初恋了。神经性的疾病没有实质的病变，因而也没什么根治不根治一说。总而言之，金钟云的胃和他的人一样，都需要曺圭贤花十二分的心力照顾。

“不过，我为什么这么羡慕你呢？明明是个疯子。为什么回头一看，你的人生有JUNIOR，有粉丝，有好多圈内好友，有钟云哥这么好的男朋友……竟然这么精彩。”金秀娥托着腮，偏过头来好奇地打量浅金色头发的男人，“他们说到自己升职加薪，娶妻生子，在大企业工作的人口气就好像高人一等。那时候我就会想，我想，这算什么啊，曺圭贤的人生比你有趣多了。我是不是很奇怪哈哈哈。”

曺圭贤低下头看着莹白的瓷砖地板，早晨的阳光在上面反射，强光让他眯起了眼睛。“嗯……各人有各人的活法吧。”

金秀娥拢了拢披散在肩头的长发，轻轻地笑出声，惹得男人茫然地看过去。女生在他不知不觉中出落成了美丽知性的女人，40岁的金秀娥得到了时光的优待，女性的柔美代替原本男性化的表达方式。迟了二十年，曺圭贤终于领悟到了她身为异性的魅力。

“了不起的说话方式啊。像个看破红尘的老头一样。”

曺圭贤大概没有也没法看破红尘，他只是不得已比别人长大得更快些罢了。跌跌撞撞的演艺之路，如履薄冰的情感生活，他平静地接受了生活中所有的奇遇，然后认真地活着。没有哪种人生是正解，也没有哪一种生活方式比其他的更优越，最难的不过是找到自己想要的道路。

而他已经找到了。

由远及近的脚步声传来，金钟云套了一件卫衣，带着浅色的墨镜从房间里出来。就算是在家，只要有客人就会有偶像包袱的男人在卧室里打理了一阵才出来，走到餐桌边礼貌地向两人打了个招呼，转身去洗漱。

曺圭贤转过身去，趴在椅背上，对着消失在卫生间的背影叫了一声“哥”，缠绵悱恻的撒娇语气听得金秀娥起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。男人不是在寻求回应，甚至也不是有话想说。阳光暖融融地照在曺圭贤的后背上，睡衣上有一头接着一头的小象，在光芒下像是要跑起来。酒还没完全醒，他懒洋洋地蹭了蹭自己的胳膊，把头埋在里面，只露出浅金色的头发。

一阵风吹过，金秀娥听到海浪拍打堤岸的轻柔回响。

【金钟云篇】

比遇见私生或者跟踪狂更麻烦的事情是，在自己开的咖啡店遇见前男友。

李范镇并不是特意来找金钟云的。妻子带着女儿在附近的店购物，无趣的老父亲被母女俩赶来咖啡店打发时间。在购物这件事上，45岁的男人就是拎包的终极工具人，不提东西的时候怎么看怎么碍眼。于是李范镇也懒得自讨没趣，和家人约定了时间在咖啡店集合，由他把大件小件提回去。金钟真在柜台接了李范镇的点单，难得空闲的金钟云从后厨走出来，隔着柜台很不巧地和前男友四目相对。

两个人对看了三分钟，先反应过来的李范镇微笑：“好久不见。有心情叙叙旧吗？”

金钟云没心情叙旧，他只是坐在“旧情人”的对面，沉默地喝着咖啡。避开李范镇的视线，他把眼神聚焦在桌子上的一张纸巾上，严肃地思考为什么纸巾要设计成方形。

“钟云？在想什么吗？”

余光有东西在晃，金钟云像是上课发呆被抓包的学生一样向后一缩，下意识摇了摇头。抬眼瞥了一下对面的男人，在那张棱角分明的脸上没有看到任何不满和不耐烦的迹象，他才安心地垂下了目光：“没想什么。”

“好巧啊。”

“嗯。”

“钟云这些年过得好吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就好。”

“……”金钟云不知道接什么了。这个男人嘴上说着叙旧，但是好像也没有要提当初练习生生活的意思。金钟云过得好不好在谷歌上一搜就找得到，李范镇估计从来没有搜索过自己的前男友，要不然就是明知故问。还有那一句“那就好”，金钟云暂时也没法判断眼前这个变化不大的男人是没话找话，还是一点不会看气氛，有什么就说什么。

“我已经结婚了，女儿今年十岁。今天也是她们在附近玩，所以就过来坐坐。”李范镇似乎没有被尴尬的气氛影响，只一股脑说着自己想说的，“钟云呢？有喜欢的人了吗？”

金钟云没有回答。他不能随便暴露自己的个人情况，前男友摇身变为记者或者私生的情况不是没有可能，如果他这么容易被套话，那这几年在娱乐圈也白混了。

李范镇盯着金钟云的表情，托着下巴思考了一下：“那就是有了，而且你们在一起了。”

“金钟云，我不是私生也不会出卖你的个人信息。你不想说我也不会强迫你，只是你应该再多注意一点表情管理。”笑了笑，李范镇平静地说，“你从二十年前就不会撒谎。别把答案写在眼睛里，多长的刘海都遮不住的。”

“怎么样，那个男人对你好吗？”

说着不会强迫他，却还是问什么就想要得到答案。李范镇二十年前就知道怎么让金钟云开口，先给予他一个心理安全区，陷入“安全陷阱”，很快他就会说出你想知道的信息。

然而金钟云还是没有开口。在不自然的心理状态下，他尤为容易走神。坐在桌子前，他的思绪已然飘到了今天吃中饭的时候。曺圭贤穿着围裙哼着新歌在厨房里做菜，研究着包装袋上的日文说明书。假名他还熟一些，汉字和中文的汉字有的像也有的完全不像，看来看去也读不通。琢磨了半晌，男人决定完全无视产品开发者的善意，按自己的想法来做，密密麻麻的细致说明的作用仅剩让名歌手想起一首自己的日文歌来唱两句。

“哥，你要喝什么酒啊？”他回头问了一句。

曺圭贤对他好吗？这是个很奇妙的问题。曺圭贤有多照顾他毋庸置疑，说对他不好肯定是天方夜谭。可是朴允河对他很好，金厉旭对他很好，李赫宰李东海对他也很好，曺圭贤和他们是不一样的。二十几年的时间积淀着无数回忆，金钟云离开过，冷淡过，怀疑过，最后连所有消极的部分都融入他的血液，每每在对方心痛的时候灼烫出同样的温度。

他们在清晨的树荫下分享耳机，在正午的厨房交换呼吸，在午后的咖啡店享受宁静，在午夜的街道上十指紧扣……所有的情侣都会这样，金钟云和李范镇也曾经这样幸福过，那时候的金钟云骨骼都是轻盈的，仿佛能飞起来。然而，当他真正接纳了那个比自己小四岁的男孩，连血液都有了多余的重量，无论他走到哪里，如同背后拥抱般的沉重感都如影随形。

曺圭贤的爱温暖且沉重，需要金钟云扛起来。

扛着扛着，金钟云就习惯了这样的麻木，像个被挤压变形的弹簧。哪怕有一天曺圭贤离开了他，他也很难再变回曾经的自己。他对爱的感知阈值被那个闯入他生命的男人拉得无限高，以至于他回首才发现：

“对不起。遇见他之后，我觉得我可能没有真正爱过你。”

金钟云忽然这么说。他承认自己怨过面前这个英俊的男人，二十几岁的世界里管先离开的叫背叛。等自己也放手了一次，金钟云才恍然明白，其实自己根本就不懂爱情。

过家家式的感情总有一天会结束，而李范镇遇见的女孩不过是提前了这一结果。等到曺圭贤把金钟云手里的烟换成棒棒糖，抱着他问“永远”的可能性，金钟云才终于有了被爱的实感。

李范镇惊讶地看着笑起来的金钟云，微笑里的无奈和释然让他陌生。金钟云喝完杯子里的咖啡，礼貌地向他道谢：“抱歉，我没有心情和你叙旧。谢谢你的咖啡，拿着发票去找柜台，我可以请你这两杯。”

站起身，他潇洒地把旧情人留在原地，就像把那些不完满的过去都抛在身后。

李范镇到底没有拿着小票来找金钟真，身为前任，仅有的体面便是对不再属于自己的东西放手。他在方形的纸巾上写了一条留言，离开之后被服务生送到了金钟云手上。

“祝你幸福。”

“你也是。”金钟云想。

风采不减当年的男人左手拎着大包小包，右手托起笑个不停的小女孩转了一圈。温婉美丽的女子抿着嘴笑弯了眼睛，跟着自己的丈夫和孩子离开了咖啡店。

目送一家人离开，金钟云打开手机通讯录。在最上面的一个号码停留了一会儿，然后拨了出去。响到第五下，电话被接起。

“喂？哥？怎么了吗？”曺圭贤的声音像雨水，从任何可能的缝隙里渗入。

金钟云忽然觉得眼眶有点热。莫名其妙地流泪太羞耻了，他深吸了一口气再开口：“没什么……就是想问一下，现在你能来接我吗？”

看了一眼左手手表的时间，曺圭贤回答：“当然。哥在咖啡店吗？等我20分钟。”

挂断电话，曺圭贤改了自己车载导航的定位，在前一个红绿灯转弯。金钟云很少提出这样的要求，由于两人职业的缘故，做什么都得万分谨慎。但是，在曺圭贤这里，金钟云更任性一点也没关系。哼起金钟云的新歌，曺圭贤的心情因为这通电话变得很好。

17分钟，他把车停在咖啡馆的后门。他的男朋友站在门口等他。

金钟云在春天的末尾穿着一件棕色的夹克，修身的牛仔裤衬出双腿修长。曺圭贤帮他打开门，男人缩进车里，放松地瘫在后座上。

目的地自然是两个人的家。曺圭贤继续哼着没哼完的歌，丝毫不打算问恋人突然要回家的缘由——金钟云不说，他就不问，他们早就过了在意这些小事的阶段了。

“曺圭贤。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

害羞的哥哥很少这么直白地说爱他，曺圭贤完全无法掩饰自己翘起的嘴角。

他回答：“哥，我知道。”


	8. 告别婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有非主要人物死亡。

【1】

“钟云14岁的时候，他爸爸被公司辞退了。一时也没有新的家庭雇我做钢琴老师，所以这孩子抱着试一试的想法去参加选拔去了，没想到被选上了。”

金女士在男装区逛了两个小时也没有出手，身边的曺圭贤两手空空地陪她闲聊。看中了一件卫衣的款式，女人摸了摸面料对比价格，挑剔地摇摇头放回原位。高个男人的时尚审美能力跟不上金女士，象征性地把那件卫衣拿出来又看了看，再老实地放回去。

金发妇人走向下一家店，中途忽然开口：“我们钟云向来有问必答，这些他都没说过吗？怎么逮着我这个做妈妈的问？”

曺圭贤愣了一下，仿佛从来没有思考过这个问题。脑袋里闪过的结论五花八门，但是没有一个让他满意。他曾经也是组合里的“十万个为什么”，做综艺喜欢在最出其不意的地方塞一个疑问句，把嘉宾弄得手足无措。但是在确定关系后，问金钟云问题似乎变成了一件很困难的事情。信奉诚实的哥哥每个回答都把心里话一股脑向外倒，真诚无隐瞒，真相比玩笑重太多，接住反而需要更多勇气。

“大概是想从金女士的视角了解不一样的哥吧。”他选了一个万金油般的回答。

“金女士”是女人想出来的称呼，仅仅是因为这样“听起来很有气质”。被曺圭贤的配合讨好，已经过了60岁的女人笑逐颜开：“确实，这个想法很合理。不过关于他和前男友小李的故事，做妈妈的也不是特别清楚呢……倒是关于圭贤，我们钟云可提到过不少次。”

自恋鬼最爱听别人对自己的评价，跟在后面的男人兴致勃勃地等着下文。

金女士对曺圭贤的兴趣来源于2006年自己儿子的一条短信。她简单关心了一下儿子和新搭档是否合得来，却没等来是或否的判断。金钟云隔了一天才给她回复，只有短短一句话：“他是个不能招惹的男孩。”

不能招惹。金钟云打架天不怕地不怕，能为了出道一个人自闭两个月不和朋友说一句话，竟然也有招惹不起的人。她怀着好奇心打开电视，节目里刚成年不久的男孩眼光带着怯意，看向身边队长时又恢复了古灵精怪的模样，典型被宠大的小孩姿态。听哥哥讲话时一会儿挠挠头，一会儿玩手指，最后想敲金钟云的腿，“小爪子”都伸出来了，在即将“受害”的人的注视下又悻悻地收了回去，吐吐舌头全然没有抱歉的意思。金钟云侧过身去，在主持人问话的间隙“威慑”一下“多动症男孩”。眼神落在男孩棕色的头发上，金色的亮片吸引了队长的全部注意力，金钟云随意地用手把那片金色彩条捏下来，然后探头从正面检查了一下曺圭贤的仪表。

走神的人没有听到问题，金钟云拿着话筒思考的空白里，身边曺圭贤突然开口，仿佛这个问题原本就是留给他的。黑发的男孩坐在座位上，安静地听自己搭档说话。短短几句，曺圭贤先复述问题，然后说自己的回答，最后把话题抛回给金钟云。一个小小的失误被巧妙化解，只留下两个人暧昧的互动让王道饭们磕得真情实感。

节目结束，转而进入广告。金女士站起身，活动了一下僵直的后背。翻开手机，她发送了一条：“看来是很合得来呢。”把翻盖手机收回外衣口袋，她呆呆地凝视着广告上骑着自行车的女孩。她没有阻止金钟云和李范镇的分分合合，自然也不会替儿子考虑和曺圭贤的未来——金钟云到底要自己学着去爱，学着自己面对没有正解的情感。

她的儿子说“不能招惹”，却似乎分明已经招惹了。金钟云自己也说不清楚曺圭贤身上有什么让他想要逃离，等他明白的时候，他已经靠得太近了。天真烂漫的男孩拽着他的心朝某个方向沉下去，直至完全失衡。

“12年的时候，我印象可深了。钟云大半夜给我打电话，半个小时没说一个字。我不知道那晚发生了什么，他只告诉我他做错了。”

疲惫的男孩已经睡着了，脸上带着微笑咂咂嘴，不知道梦到了什么好吃的。金钟云把那包烟点完，十几根烟蒂放在一起。他下楼把烟头都扔了，去24小时药店买了点消炎药备用，回来的路上又去便利店买了点甜食，防止药太难吃被男孩抱怨。

出去冷静了一趟，金钟云这才敢把几小时前发生的事情重新回忆一边：未经人事的男孩对于一切的反应都是青涩的，显然对这一类事情知之甚少。而他自己竟然也没有拒绝，彻底做到了最后。也许这在曺圭贤看来是自己的一片真心，但是有分寸的哥哥绝对不应该接受这样的邀请——如果他们最后分开了，昨晚的事情没有人能为此负责。他们的感情又一次以错误的方式延续了下去：从两年前时机、场合都不合适的表白开始，到今天这场荒谬的结合，两年过去了，他们还是没有学会怎样好好地对待彼此。

但是，睡着的曺圭贤看起来很幸福，金钟云不想把自己的想法说出来再一次伤害爱着自己的人的热忱。心脏鼓噪着无法平静，他打开手机，犹豫再三，拨通了母亲的电话。

“于是我说，如果之前做错了，那就把之后的做对。背着自己的负罪感继续走下去。”

曺圭贤顿住了脚步，脸上比起惊讶更多是茫然无措。这是他第一次了解到金钟云版本的那一夜，幸福在手中微弱地闪烁，最终被负罪感吞没。他前进了一步，而金钟云后退了一步，仿佛是两根异面直线，明明从一个角度看是相交在一起的，中间的距离却从未缩短，固执地遥相对望。

金女士拍拍高个男孩的肩膀，把刚刚看中的西服外套递到他的手上。她猜到金钟云不会把这件事说出来，但是她始终觉得儿子的男朋友有权利知道真相。相爱本就是两种不同思维方式的磨合。偏差、误会有一天会变成珍贵的回忆，让人鲜明地意识到自己得到的并不是一模一样的自己，而是和自己契合的另一半拼图。“我告诉圭贤，不是为了让圭贤产生负罪感的。”活过大半辈子的女人微笑着说，“只是想说，如果有时候钟云显得不那么勇敢，请相信他不是不爱圭贤，只是作为哥哥，他的顾虑太多了。好了，小帅哥去试衣服吧。”

西服是短款的，带收腰，和金钟云常穿的款式有点像。曺圭贤穿长款像个正经的上班族，金女士不止一次看到饭留言说“穿上西服像是司仪，脱下西服像要卖保险”，总之就是不像抒情歌手。换上短款，上班族小曺也有了几分时尚男人的味道，妇人的脸上浮起了得意的神情：“这件不错，婚礼上可以考虑一下。”

“婚礼……？”还在整理衣服男人忽然抬起头。还没从之前的话题里缓过神来，曺圭贤微微皱起眉头。

“啊呀，真抱歉！光和圭贤聊我们钟云的小故事了。”帮忙整理了一下面前男人西服的衣领，金女士嘴角带笑，毫无歉意，“我和金先生计划的，还没和你们商量呢。你们在一起有多久了？十五年该有了吧。”

“你们两个孩子的事情我们也帮不上什么忙，唯一能做的就是给你们锦上添花了。别人都有喜宴，你们就这么不明不白的，也挺难过的。虽然没有法律证明，但是婚礼还是可以办的嘛。钟真找小礼堂去租了，不管怎么说，圭贤以后也得堂堂正正地是我们金家的人吧。”

曺圭贤过了好一会儿才找回自己的声音。“婚礼西服”让他不自在，避开金女士的视线，他轻轻开口：“其实也不一定非要有个……”

金女士怜爱地看着低声自言自语的男人。习惯了把感情偷偷藏着，曺圭贤从不对未来抱有太多正面的期望，除了金钟云的爱，他没有向这个世界索求任何东西。没有希望就不会失望，抱着这样的低欲望，他们的日子倒也没有那么难受了。

“谁说的。我们钟真就有，所以钟云也会有，一碗水要端平。”把换下来的西服拿给店员打包，时尚的女人带着曺圭贤去结账。西服不便宜，女人却毫不介意，刷卡刷得爽快，叮嘱打包的小姑娘不要把西服包皱了。

“你父母那边我和金先生会去登门拜访的。这些你们孩子不好说的事情我们来解决。”

装着他婚礼西服的袋子被送到他的手上，曺圭贤一时也不知道是该开心还是该为这个八字还没一撇的婚礼担心——他直觉自己的父母都不会参加，让姐姐来可能是他们最大的宽容——毕竟还要交换“誓约之吻”，不是每个人都想看自己儿子和一个男人接吻的。

金女士知道他在担心什么，觉得好笑之余又觉得有些悲哀。她从曺圭贤的眼睛里看到和自己儿子一样的真挚，十几年来他们就这样互相温暖着彼此。有些心照不宣的句子不知怎么就到了她的嘴边，金女士无法不把这些话说出口：“好了，这些都不是新郎该担心的。你们的感情有什么好羞愧的？十几年从一而终，是别人羡慕不来的才对。没有祝福不一定是大家都不赞同，也有可能是没有人有资格评价。”

作为金钟云的母亲，她比任何人都疼惜曺圭贤的付出。

“只要钟云的心在圭贤那里，我们全家会一直祝福你们的。”

【2】

婚礼被定在年后第二十天晚上六点。曺妈妈答应出席，曺爸爸有会，可能稍晚一些到场。曺圭贤很好奇金女士和金先生到底是如何说服自己父母的，但金女士神秘地表示这是父母辈的秘密，等小曺做爸爸了她就公开交流内容。

小曺做爸爸是没可能了，只能抱着游戏机向金钟云抱怨。

“我妈就这样。想在语言上占她便宜太难了。”金钟云瘫在沙发上看上世纪的法国电影，吐槽自己的母亲毫不嘴软。

曺圭贤玩到BOSS战，噼里啪啦一阵操作还是因为一个连招失误被击败，系统清算的时间里他忽然想起了什么：“哥。哥以前是怎么和家里说的？”

“我吗？”十几岁时的事情记忆不甚清晰，金钟云抬头向上看思考了一会儿，“我好像说完之后就离家出走了，在地铁坐了一夜被我妈找回家。我……没说话，我妈就一直陪我坐着。后来我问她为什么不说点什么，她说她不知道说什么……人要为自己做出的事情负责，但是那时候我还什么都没来得及做。”

“嗯……她说：‘如果你是先骗完婚再和我说这个，我就知道说什么了。’”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”逻辑没问题，但是实在太有趣，曺圭贤笑得停不下来，把身上的小企鹅抖了下去。

过了年，结婚相关的事情就提上了日程。金钟真找到了一家音乐培训机构的小会场，有钢琴，有舞台。座位也挺多，虽然用不上。金女士毛遂自荐弹钢琴做背景音乐，曺爸爸担任司仪，两家人各司其职，连请婚庆包装公司的钱都省了。

家人忙得不亦乐乎，两位主人公反而成了最闲的人。曺圭贤年假结束有个新综艺，金钟云接到两个OST，见面的次数减少，冲淡了几分即将结婚的紧张感。

新的一期录制完毕，陪着制作组一起收拾场地，搭档的女嘉宾和曺圭贤闲聊了几句。新人女歌手喜欢曺前辈整个圈子人尽皆知，听说是由于档期问题，原本的男嘉宾无法参与录制，制作组临时把她硬塞进来，不知道打着什么主意。体贴礼貌的前辈没有私心，炒作CP或是靠关系追星都不是他能左右的事情，曺圭贤只管自己把节目录好。

女生捧着台本跟在他身后，并没有问什么情感相关的问题，反倒是事业心强过一般新人，向前辈讨教抒情歌的一些唱法问题。

“前辈的专辑和单曲成绩都特别好，真希望我以后也能像前辈一样一帆风顺啊。”

才满25岁的女生眼神里满是羡慕，把恭维话说出了些许真诚的意味。在曺圭贤眼里，不是一位都谈不上成绩好，不过一位到底难得，他也没有要把自己逼到绝路的兴趣，于是对这句话不置可否地微笑了一下，继续整理自己的包。

摸出手机，录制期间他静了音没有听到，十几条未接电话扎眼地排成一长条，全是姐姐打来的。大概是出了什么急事，男人匆匆向工作人员和女生道别，背上背包快步到停车场找车。接通车载导航，他一路向下翻，终于找到了一条短信。发信人还是姐姐，只有短短两行字：“外公病危。首尔大学医院。”

他愣了三分钟把车开出去。一路绷直身体握紧方向盘，二十分钟后他在医院的地下车库停稳了车。推开车门一脚踏空，艰难地稳住重心，曺圭贤这才后知后觉自己全身都在抖。

他来得算早，白得晃眼的长走廊空空荡荡，只有几个身影孤单地填充其中。父母在和医生讨论病情，舅舅舅妈们都还在路上。病房前面只有姐姐背靠墙壁，头埋在姐夫的怀里，看到他来了哭着抱了上来。儿子这种时候就成了家里的支柱，轻拍女人后背安抚，他抬起眼忽然看到不远处还站着一个人。

金钟云带着鸭舌帽和黑色口罩，抱臂站在隔壁的病房门口。听到安静走廊里突如其来的骚动换了个姿势，向后仰了仰脑袋，露出白皙的脖颈。姐夫解释说一直联系不上圭贤，姐姐一时病急乱投医就把人叫来了。被叫来的人了解到自己不太适合出现在这个场合，便只说等曺圭贤来自己就离开。

大概是除了等没事做，金钟云闭着眼，看起来像是睡过去了。后仰的姿势到底不太舒服，脑袋晃着晃着又低了下去。曺圭贤记得昨晚金钟云又失眠一夜没睡，想必现在是真的很疲惫，想去叫醒人的想法被压下来，他把眼光收回到自己姐姐身上。

怀里的女人抬起头，抽噎着：“去……看看……看看外公吧。”

圭贤点点头，把姐姐轻轻送到姐夫的怀里，走到病房门口。推开门，他迈进去之前向右瞥了一眼，恋人在他几米开外，却装作是别人的家属防止尴尬。他忽然有了一股冲动——当着姐姐姐夫的面，他大步走过去摇醒自己的恋人，然后拽着迷迷糊糊的金钟云的手进了病房。

曺圭贤见过“死”。13岁或者14岁，他的奶奶躺在棺木里，所有人围着木质的大箱子绕圈，探头进去落几滴眼泪。曺圭贤的手被父亲拉着，没能在奶奶身边多逗留一会儿。毫无生气，冰冷僵硬的遗体让他想到石头，一块沉在他胃里的石头，任凭他敲打、高呼都不会有任何回应。终于石头的沉默胜利了，他精疲力竭地收回拳头，远远地退开。

而现在，他向前走了两步，看清了呼吸器下的面容。外公红润的面庞苍白地凹陷下去，让他既熟悉又陌生。躺在床上的老人正在缓慢地“石化”，鲜活的气息从他身上溜走，像是沙漏里向下逃窜的沙子。“死”扭曲了床上的病人的面貌，连同接近他的一切都扭曲。曺圭贤忽然生出一种诡异的错觉：只要他伸手，就能把那些流逝沙子捞回来。于是他俯下身去，注视着呼吸器里的白雾，然后伸出手去。

金钟云捉住了那只手。脸上的紧张表情带着刚恢复清醒的疲惫，他握紧恋人的左手放在自己的小手里捏了捏，轻声说道：“还好吗？”

被打断的错觉倏忽消失，曺圭贤耳边擂鼓般的心跳声淡化。恐惧异变出的好奇褪去，他像是变了个人般一下子松垮下来。外公和蔼的面容撞进他的脑海，正常的情感铺展开来，曺圭贤终于像个悲伤的家属，握住老人的手说起话来：“外公，圭贤……来看你了。”

昏迷的老人没有意识，不会回答，枯瘦的手垂着，握不住自己的孙子。

迟来的悲伤漫过心房，曺圭贤的声音有了哭腔，气声混在柔和的声线里。“外公……这位是金钟云。”他松开自己的手，像是下定决心一般把金钟云的手送到老人的手里，“对不起……外公。应该早一点让外公见到哥的。我没有女朋友，是哥一直陪着我。”

金钟云坐到病床边，虚虚握了握皱巴巴的手，用叹息一样的声音说：“外公好。我是金钟云。是圭贤的……伴侣。”

一直藏着掖着的秘密被说出来，老人却昏迷着无法听到。又或许正好相反，正是因为听众隔绝了一切，他们才敢把秘密公诸于世。

脑溢血病人的活动是无意识的。尽管如此，男人还是在感受到老人手指颤动着回握他的时候湿润了眼眶。金钟云其实并没有那么理想主义，只是熬得太久了，愿望终于模糊了现实，让他把一个温柔的巧合错读为祝福。

【3】

曺圭贤吃饭的时候最像个小孩子。遇到好吃的不遮掩，盯着一个菜死命往嘴里放，好像有人要跟他抢似的，遇到不喜欢吃的或是口味不好的，吃一口就面露苦色，还带着些恼怒，一整顿饭都闷闷不乐。这些举动少部分是有意识的，多数都是习惯，离开功利性的场合一下子便显露出来。金钟云坐在他对面，慢条斯理地喝了两口汤暖暖胃，然后专心致志地欣赏对面人的狼吞虎咽。

这是这个星期里每天最生动的时刻。圭贤的外公突发脑溢血没有撑过两天，才结束医院的事情，就马上开始准备葬礼和墓地的事宜。因为是突发的病情，事前无人预料到，曺圭贤接了的工作有的能推也有的不能推，只好工作家庭两头跑。日程赶，人的体力消耗就大，晚上忙完回家他往往九、十点才吃上晚饭，吃完洗个澡就睡了。吃饭时补充了营养，偶尔还能聊聊天说说俏皮话。等到洗完澡人就开始犯困，头发吹着吹着就睡着了，还得金钟云帮他吹干了之后再把人哄到卧室去。

金钟云除了那天在医院陪男朋友待了一会儿，其他有关圭贤外公的事情再无参与。他的身份尴尬，出现在那么多亲戚朋友面前本就不合适，再加上曺家人对他仍不冷不热，正是一家人悲痛的时候，他再频繁出现反而是给别人添堵。原本打算一个人窝在家里休息完这几天，但是看到圭贤一天天心力憔悴的样子，金钟云又实在放不下他一个人自我消化。于是他干脆这几天住在圭贤家，白天打扫房间完看看电影，傍晚确认一下恋人到家的时间提前去店里买好晚饭打包带回家，不仅节省圭贤的时间和精力，也能分担点悲伤的情绪。

“这几天辛苦哥了。”斟酌了一下句子，坐在他对面的男人说道。

金钟云没有接话。他知道这几天恋人忙得厉害，一边两边跑抽不开身，一边怀着是不是对他太冷淡了的顾虑。但是他并不觉得这有什么问题，反倒认为现在的状态不错——他们平淡地依赖着对方，不再小心翼翼地把两人的关系看得比玻璃还易碎。

绕过这句话，金钟云倒是想起来今天在路上看到的新闻：“圭贤啊，你看新闻了吗？”

“嗯……已经处理过了。”

那个新任女歌手被曝出了恋爱新闻，绯闻男主角是和金钟云交往了十几年的男人。那三个字的名字对金钟云有天然的吸引力，买晚饭排队的无聊时间里他饶有兴致地看完了整件事。

事件的大意是说录外景天气转凉，曺圭贤脱了自己的外套给衣着单薄的女主角套上，自己跑去又拿了一件穿上。记者暧昧地描绘了一下两人有说有笑的气氛，认真地分析了一下这几个星期两人不同节目上的互动，最后配上几张故意而为的模糊照片。

金钟云还没来得及点进去看看评论区，手机弹出一条消息，是圭贤公司那边的回应。造谣五花八门，澄清却有所谓标准格式，大段的文字金钟云在不同的地方看过无数遍，解释的细节也只有“两件外套都是节目组提供的”这样让人怀疑艺人是不是穷到买不起衣服的句子。自动过滤大量无用信息，只有一句话让他觉得有趣。

“那句‘曺先生近日经历丧亲之痛，希望造谣方自重。’是圭贤自己想写的吧。”

那一句话成了网友聚焦的重点，仿佛是亲眼看见圭贤悲痛欲绝的模样一般，饭和路人纷纷声援，大有要替他讨个说法的趋势。加上女歌手单独对曺圭贤再次进行道歉却没有得到任何回应，那条道歉推文下几乎成为了舆论战场。有人甚至直接指认女歌手为造谣者，说她想借有名气的前辈上位。

筷子在空中顿了三秒，曺圭贤把一口面吃完才缓慢开口：“何以见得？”

“直觉。”金钟云托着腮笑笑，“果然圭贤也觉得是女方自己炒作吗？”

抬起眼，棕发男人摇了摇头：“不确定。但是无所谓。如果是问心无愧还要找我道歉，那作为受害者她也够傻了。”

也许曺圭贤大可不必把事情发酵到现在的地步，到他这个年龄的歌手就算不澄清也未必会有很多反对者。但是金钟云却很熟悉这样的恋人，在细小处偶尔露出一针见血的残忍。他的恋人虽然温和有礼，但是终究是只有獠牙的狼。曺圭贤不喜欢把自己阴暗消极的部分展示给他人，四面树敌。克制和分寸感如同基因主宰着他的情绪。从前恋爱的大多数时间里，巨型狼犬都把自己的牙收敛着，用温暖厚重的皮毛来靠近。等他们走过了货真价实的二十年，野兽终于连同尖锐的牙齿也张开，放松地打了个哈欠，倚在金钟云的身边。

绯闻小插曲很快被两人抛在脑后。吹干头发的曺圭贤缩进被子里连头发都看不见，金钟云拿着手机，在SNS上发完和钟真一起旅游的照片后点开了综艺。那时候第一次做MC的曺圭贤软磨硬泡求他去看求了一星期，哥哥嘴上答应，心里不为所动，记下了综艺名字就当自己已经看过。而现在，他戴着耳机看自家恋人面对乘法表都反应不及的慌张（好歹算对了，在其他算错的嘉宾里显得尤为智慧），不禁觉得时光真是神奇。曾经烂熟于心的公理在脑海淡去，他们努力了半辈子学习构造世界的道理，却最后不免落入只识生活琐事的境地。

睡前看综艺大概有什么催眠奇效，金钟云闭着眼顺着垫在身后的枕头滑下去。视频没有退出，一集又一集地自动连播，在黑暗的房间里闪烁着五颜六色的光。曺圭贤翻身的时候钻出了被子，硬是被屏幕的荧光晃醒了。

“哥？”他轻轻地叫了一声，无人应答。

支起身体，他揉了揉眼睛偏过头看熟睡的恋人。金钟云耳机还带着，睡得却很安稳，不知道梦里是不是也在看综艺。曺圭贤轻笑一声，伸手小心地取下了耳机，把手机上的视频退出，用耳机线捆好手机放在自己的床头。明天早上金钟云大概会找不到吧，好在大忙人起得比恋人早，曺圭贤总有时间再把手机放到金钟云身边的床头柜上。

趴在被窝里看人睡觉是一件趣事，被子因为金钟云呼吸的起伏而小幅度地上下抖动着，活着的温暖气息溢出来，在这特殊的时期里让曺圭贤心柔软地坍陷下去。

“哥……”他用气声和黑暗说话，“今天举行了葬礼。”

“其实人的死亡是不平等的。有的人自己选择死亡，有的人被迫接受死亡，有的人死的时候有意识，有的人没有意识。哥，还记得我最喜欢的那篇小说吗？如果哥就是艺声的话，会说：‘跟我回去或者一起死吗？’”

九年前金钟云没有回答过这个问题，现在曺圭贤已然不再需要那个答案。14岁后再一次真实地触摸到“死”，他仍旧无法平静地面对这样宿命般的失去。

“哥，如果真有那么一天的话，不要拿死要挟我，也一定不要拿我的死来束缚哥自己的选择。”

他的心事被黑暗宽容地接纳，薄雾般的声音消失在空气里，为沉睡中的恋人留存了一场好梦。

【4】

“哥，冰美式真的好喝吗？”

“我买一杯尝尝看^^”

“呃……不好喝。”

金钟云的手机震个不停，从几天前到现在几乎全是同一个人的废话。从“车窗玻璃还是摇把手比较好玩”到“作家老师的圆珠笔竟然是粉红色的”，曺圭贤只要手机在手，聊天窗就停不下来。金钟云看着他像小孩子学说话一样，看见什么都要说两句，不由得觉得好笑。

摸不着头脑的哥哥没有回复，不到十分钟又来了新的一条：

“其实也没有那么难喝。”

“……你能喝完了再评价吗？”他终于沉不住气，敲了一行字回过去。

“我早就喝完了啊。”对面几乎秒回。

“不知道怎么说。没有想象中那么好喝，但是也没有那么难喝。一般般。”

爱玩游戏的人手速飞快，金钟云上一句堪堪读完，下一句又冒出来。喝咖啡和喝酒一样，光喝是没有乐趣的，只有“品”才能体会其中的韵味。曺圭贤不到十分钟就把一整杯都喝完了，金钟云仿佛看到了“一口闷”的画面，再好的咖啡也回味不了，也不知道大冷天那么多的冰有没有把人冷得舌头发麻。

曺圭贤是爱酒的，酒越喝越暖，爱酒的人自然不懂冰咖啡的乐趣。金钟云头靠在车窗上漫无目的地想着。记忆里的小男孩喝多了就和酒一样暖暖地，趴在沙发上摇头晃脑，抿着嘴笑个不停。酒精麻痹了曺圭贤的神经，软乎乎的小男孩倚在哥哥身上，指着身边扭曲的东西乱说一气：“桌子好硬躺上去杠人。”“哥把面煮的好难吃肯定没有女朋友。”“李东海上次把饭的圆珠笔顺手拿过来了，竟然是粉红色的”……

他愣了几秒，恍然大悟。其实曺圭贤就是在学说话，学着把自己想到的，却难以宣之于口的东西告诉他，只是还需要时间从头学起。那是他们曾经拥有，却被剥夺了一次的亲昵。

到曺圭贤家小区的停车场离六点还有十五分钟——本来这个时候他们应该在小会场里忐忑地等待仪式的开始，但是因为圭贤外公去世不得不作罢。金钟云对此并没有怨言，有没有这个仪式也没有那么重要。他们不会因为少了一场证明就分开，也不会因为多了几句话就变得更幸福，到头来不过还是好好过日子。

输入密码，打开门的时候他吓了一跳。整个房子黑漆漆没有开灯，大概是怕外面漏光进来，遮光窗帘都拉了起来，把窗户遮得严严实实。金钟云踮着脚，蹑手蹑脚摸进去，生怕像二十几年前在宿舍那样，从阴影里窜出十几个男人堵着人搞“惊喜”——这个级别完全是“惊吓”了。

“哥，这边。”忽然冒出的声音让他一哆嗦，好在房间够黑，没有人看见他的窘迫。

曺圭贤坐在沙发上，手机屏幕的光照在他脸上投出大片阴影，看起来像是初中鬼故事大会常用的技法。金钟云不喜欢鬼故事，怕自己男朋友一时兴起来一套骚操作。但是他又不好拒绝，只能拘谨地坐在沙发另一头，点亮手机给自己增加点安全感。

“哥这样是要讲鬼故事吗？”

手机省电模式锁了屏，曺圭贤疑惑的表情在暗处不甚分明。

“明明你刚刚才像要讲鬼故事啊。”金钟云艰难地把这句吐槽咽下去。但是看到曺圭贤拿出打火机，把桌上的三根蜡烛点亮后，金钟云还是忍不住开了口：“圭贤看来也准备了鬼故事呢。”

“没有啊。哥误会到哪里去了啊。”确保蜡烛一时不会熄灭的男人转过身来笑道，“我是要结婚啊。”

“啊？”

“对，就是现在，3月5日18点。我们来结婚吧。”

金钟云当他在说笑话，可是曺圭贤还特地买了三根蜡烛，怎么都不像是在开玩笑。

“我们要怎么结啊？”

三根蜡烛已经用完了，曺圭贤不至于在他面前再变出个司仪和证婚人吧。金钟云向沙发对面看了看，确实没有人坐在那里，但是一只可爱的企鹅玩偶放在电视正前方，这个位置就像是在看着他们一样……

“哥，别看啦。那只是小企鹅啊。”

“真的没有神父啦。哥，我们来拉钩结婚吧。”

很荒唐。金钟云诧异地看着曺圭贤，盯得后者不好意思地垂下眼。长这么大，去过那么多国家，金钟云从来没有听说过哪里是靠拉钩结婚的。但是他们的爱情已经够荒唐了，现在再加上一个俏皮的仪式反倒变得更加独特。

“白纸黑字是契约，结婚典礼是契约，结婚就是缔结契约，表示我要把自己的后半生交给别人了。”曺圭贤的声音在烛光里听起来更加柔和，“既然是约定，我想和哥做最真诚的约定。”

白纸黑字会失效，但是拉钩是孩子最认真的约定。只要伸出手指就一定要做到，做不到的人就是不诚信的坏孩子，会得到最恶毒的诅咒。

“誓词就由哥来说吧。”

蜡烛一点点变短，春天的余寒被小小的烛火驱逐，金钟云的心跳逐渐加速，红晕爬上了他的脸颊。虽然他们的婚礼什么都没有，但是圭贤伸出的修长手指还是让他感到不可名状的心动。这么多年间，面前的弟弟始终知道该怎么呵护他们的感情。

金钟云伸出手，盯着自己可爱的小拇指，轻声低喃：“健健康康地陪伴彼此。”

“拉钩。”

曺圭贤的小指攀上恋人内侧的指节，紧张带来的轻微颤抖在金钟云手指的纠缠中被抚平。

“盖章。”

大拇指贴合在一处，四根手指的指关节触碰在一起。

“复印。”

金钟云的指尖从曺圭贤的手心滑过去，在捏住男人指腹的时候被更大的手完全包裹。

如果真的有什么神灵——哪怕是监督拉钩的小小神明——正在看着他们的话，一定在天空中帮他们念着誓词吧：你是否愿意爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。在以后的日子里，不论他贫穷或富有，生病或健康，始终忠诚于他，相亲相爱，直到离开这个世界？

“贴在头上了。”

我愿意。

我愿意。

蜡烛被曺圭贤吹灭，在黑暗中他尝到金钟云嘴唇上润唇膏的味道，就像第一次在舞台上他们亲吻时的香气。他的爱在那一刻生根发芽，终于在二十几年后以同样的方式得到结局。

【5】

犹豫了很久，曺圭贤最后还是点了一杯芒果星冰乐。

说好是在咖啡店聊聊天，男人以为金女士会选在自家的鼠兔，没想到女人不假思索带他进了星巴克。至于不选鼠兔的理由，竟然是“不想被自家的两个小兔崽子挣钱”。

相处了这么久，金女士对曺圭贤来说却依然是个谜。女人年轻时候大约也是个美人，金钟云漂亮的侧脸完全遗传自母亲，连带对小饰品的爱好也是完全复制。女人尽管已年逾60，骨子里的艳和傲还是没有被时光磨平半分，对自视甚高的人不屑一顾，对平和的普通人又恢复了那种彬彬有礼的态度。曺圭贤曾经对着金女士年轻时的照片想象了金钟云如果是个女生大概会长什么样，不过仔细研究一番之后，他还是觉得现在的金钟云更好一点。

“钟云和我说你们自己办过结婚仪式了？”

“嗯。”曺圭贤猛吸了一口饮料，碎冰沙差点呛到气管里去。

金女士撩起头发豪放地笑起来，像是在幸灾乐祸。敢拿拉钩糊弄她儿子，真是好胆量。看着金钟云一脸幸福微笑的模样，金女士差点以为自己教育出了什么问题，导致儿子缺爱到这种程度，几句好话就被带跑了。

不过，她不是不能理解，有些事情不是因为有意义他们才会选择，而是因为他们选择了才有意义。抿了一口咖啡，她开口道：“祝福你们。如果以后还想补办婚礼的话，随时和我说。”

“谢谢。”

“没什么好谢的，这是我该做的。”

那天她和金先生带着礼物去拜访曺家家长，两位老人很客气地招待了他们。金女士回忆起当年金钟云出柜的举动：小男孩叽里咕噜说了一阵，还没等她反应过来，就背着自己给自己收拾好的行囊离家出走了。也不知道是不是真的傻，一分钱没带，把第二天上课的课本背着跑了，急得金女士四处找。最后在家旁边的地铁站发现了男孩，正坐在那儿一笔一划写家庭作业，让做母亲的既好气又好笑。

否认是件很简单的事情。她只要蹲下来，揉揉她儿子软蓬蓬的头发，告诉他这个世界不会容忍他的任性和不同，然后她的孩子就会懵懂却顺理成章地成长为一个符合常理的大人。但是话到嘴边却变了。如果她非要苛责金钟云生而不同，那当初为什么要让这个孩子诞生于世呢？于是她牵起小男孩的手轻柔地说：“没关系，我们回家吧。”

她对面前的两位父母说：“18年。从二十几岁的孩子到成人，他们是背负着彼此走过来的。错误、罪、世人的眼光，他们一路克服到现在，却唯独不想让父母失望。爱不应该这么无能为力，也不应该这么绝望。”

曺爸爸沉默地盯着桌面，最终点了点头，没有多说什么。一旁的曺妈妈却哭了起来。没有人故意想要破坏自己孩子的幸福，她只是心疼一身伤痕的儿子——原本是不必那么艰难的。她在打扫卫生时看到过一个破旧的铁盒，最早的一张照片早已泛黄褪色，背面写的字不辨痕迹。照片上两个男孩在海边，金钟云正在拿手机拍堆沙堡的曺圭贤，玩得开心的儿子自然地享受着另一个人的关注。

恍然间她觉得自己是知道写在背后的那句话的。她的孩子一直都在好好地生活着。

“我们钟云，以后就拜托给你了。他是个很坚强也很柔软的孩子，我相信你和他相处了这么多年一定也很了解他，不用我再多说了。”金女士和蔼地看着自己儿子的丈夫，“我很高兴是你陪着钟云，一直以来都辛苦你了。”

男人仿佛没听过夸奖似的僵硬了一下，两只手不知道摆哪里，干脆抱着饮料的杯子。筛选了半天，他找到了一个讨好家长的公式化回答：“遇见钟云哥是我的幸运。”

他再次成功地逗笑了面前的女人，金女士笑着叹了一口气，说：“好了，情话就留给我们钟云听吧。”

轻轻拍了拍曺圭贤的肩膀，作为金钟云的母亲，她给出了她所能想到的最真挚的祝福：“圭贤啊，新婚快乐，一直幸福下去吧。”

她看见男人的脸上浮现出一个腼腆的微笑，如释重负。

曺圭贤说：“我会的……妈妈。”


	9. 同居日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个综艺。

【1】

“所以这些东西都要带走吗？”曺圭贤一米八的个子缩成小小一团，可怜巴巴地看着金钟云把他的生活用品一件一件往旅行箱里塞。

“你都和节目组说是新房了，怎么可能里面这么多生活用品。”哥哥忙到现在就没有闲下来过，“有空过来自己收拾，别蹲那儿看着。”

这个在日本的房子虽然他们住的次数也不多，但是生活用品和家具一应俱全。尤其是曺圭贤这个每次来都想带点东西增加生活气息的性格，几趟下来小到拖鞋都有三四双，需要多买一个鞋柜来装。大尺寸的旅行箱禁不住零碎小物件的堆积，金钟云又从柜子里掏出一个饭送的双肩包——以前没有用武之地，没想到这次竟然解决了燃眉之急。

“牙刷什么的要带走吗？”金钟云在卫生间打量了一圈，能偷偷藏到下面储物柜里的都藏了起来。没人去翻应该不会有问题。

把双肩包背了一下又放下，十足的重量让曺圭贤垮下脸：“哥，这些就不用了吧。这些成对的我们带走一个，只要装成只有一个人在住就好了嘛。”机灵鬼说完，赶紧把自己箱子里的拖鞋塞到金钟云的箱子里，然后一路小跑把金钟云箱子里的拖鞋放到玄关去。从卫生间出来的金钟云看到男友——现在是丈夫鬼鬼祟祟的背影，想也知道是在想办法把自己包里的东西找地方藏起来。他叹了一口气，高强度整理让他有点头晕。瘫在沙发上，金钟云决定不去纠结这些小细节——要是出了问题就推给曺圭贤的小聪明去吧。

他们一个人一个大箱子，金钟云的东西稍微少一点，因为这是曺圭贤的房子，有不少东西是当初装修的时候就陆陆续续带来的，和他没关系。刚拿到企划，金钟云提议自己刚搬的新房更适合装成“新家”，曺圭贤却坚持选择日本这间靠海的房子。在这一方面金钟云多半由着他决定，也就不再多说什么。现在一看，某人完全是搬石头砸自己的脚。

曺圭贤收拾着收拾着人就不见了。趁着金钟云在休息，不会乱跑，他一个人钻到书房，把玻璃储物柜都打开，掏出里面的瓶瓶罐罐分到实心的柜子里去。这些都是家庭必备的医药品和保健品，金钟云还有一个单独的盒子。曺圭贤把床头柜里的一些东西一并收过来，说到底，除了他们俩坚定的CP党巴不得他们连夜生活都全程无码直播，其他来看节目的路人或是工作人员不会有几个真的接受他们的情侣关系。综艺的好处就是可以把真的事情掩饰得像假的，一句“营业”能解释所有，只要不太过分都能圆过去。

确认所有的东西都待在了该出现的地方，曺圭贤愉快地结束了书房和卧室的检查，回到客厅消磨剩下的时间。节目大约会录制半个月左右，也就是说，为了掩人耳目，困在这栋房子里的两人半个月都不会有什么超越亲脸颊的互动。曺圭贤不热衷于平时黏糊糊的搂搂抱抱，想亲密接触自然有别的时候接触个够。但是显然节目录制期间，他只能享受到哥哥捏脸、摸人中的一系列服务。思及此处，他开始后悔当初接下这个莫名其妙的综艺了。

“哥！”明天中午正式录制，今晚两个人都要在预定的酒店过夜，伪装成刚到日本的样子，现在是最后的自由时光。

“能给我个晚安吻么？”

40代正是撒娇的年纪，抱着企鹅公仔的大娃娃眨巴着大眼睛，每个字的尾音都拖长。

“都多大了还……”金钟云的话还没有说完，坐在左侧的巨型娃娃就伸手把他捞进怀里。他下意识地蜷缩四肢，一个吻轻轻地落在他的额头上。曺圭贤的晚安吻，没人给就自己要，借着微弱的身高优势将爱人放倒在沙发上，他松开手让小企鹅落在金钟云的怀里。接住公仔的哥哥没有多余的手来推开身上的人，瞬间就失去了反抗的机会。

两个歌手的吻像唱歌一样由浅入深，绵长温柔。用鼻子换气感觉不到呼吸的急促，却能隔着衣物接收到心跳逐渐变快的节奏。曺圭贤一只手撑住自己，另一只手伸进金钟云的上衣抚摸他的腰际。皮肤的温度因为沉溺而升高，就在金钟云放开公仔想抓住圭贤的时候，身上的人忽然放开了他。曺圭贤舔了舔嘴唇从容地站起身，把没有回过神的男人留在沙发上。

“嗯……？”

“没办法，今晚赶时间嘛。”弟弟恶作剧般地笑起来，捉弄哥哥什么时候都不会失去乐趣，“那我只能先走了，明天录制节目的时候再见吧。”

然而他还没有走到玄关，突然想起来什么似的跑回了书房。金钟云迷茫地支起上半身，把企鹅公仔放在沙发上。曺圭贤翻弄一阵找到了需要的东西，抱在怀里一股脑拿了过来。

大小盒子和纱布、剪刀放在茶几上，曺圭贤蹲下来打开其中一个。

“虽然节目期间也可以上药……”让金钟云转了个身，把衬衫卷起来放在小手上提着，曺圭贤把冰凉的药涂在男人的后腰上，听到倒抽凉气的声音后迅速把膏药贴上，用纱布绑好。“不过夏天录节目还是提前做好准备吧。”

金钟云扭过头，忙于贴胶布的爱人好一阵才抬起头，从上到下的角度方便他轻松地实现自己的目的——他亲了一口曺圭贤的鼻尖，然后“唰”地回过头去，平息鼓噪的心跳。

“晚安吻。”他说。

低声的笑从身后传来，他没有回头。

拉上自己的旅行箱，金钟云站起身最后一次环顾他们的家。明天这里将会是录制现场。关上所有的灯，一前一后离开小区坐上车，两人第一次对同居生活有了些许忐忑。

【2】

上午正式拍摄之前金钟云就到了新房子。导演带他确认了一圈摄像头的位置，把没有摄像头的“安全屋”定在了书房。

“换衣服，打电话，解决一些私人问题都可以在这个里面，我们不会拍摄的。”带着眼镜的圆脸中年男人思考了一下，补充道，“吵架的话，如果影响到拍摄也可以在里面暂时解决一下。”

点了点头，金钟云很努力地想象了一下自己和曺圭贤吵架的样子。上一次吵架似乎是很久远的事情，他记不太清楚。无伤大雅的摩擦上升到吵架的程度往往就不再就事论事，从人身攻击到翻旧账，愤怒时多少有点口不择言。他模糊记得自己说了什么，大概是说到了以前的不满，话刚出口，曺圭贤还没有来得及辩驳，金钟云竟然自己先红了眼眶。胸口一窒，四肢百骸都跟着颤抖，他自己先发的火，最后却以自己哭到劝不住做结。自此之后，吵架这一项似乎就从他们的生活里划去了，小摩擦依然不断，冷战偶尔也会到访，但是两个人都很有默契地避开曾经的伤口。以前的痛苦早已超出了他们简单的吵架能够负荷的范围，撕扯开就是同归于尽。

“谢谢导演。我们应该不会给摄制添太多麻烦。”金钟云礼貌地向细心的导演道谢。

“没关系，摩擦是难免的。尤其像你们这样有故事的。”和蔼的导演摇摇手，让他放松，“但是你也知道，现在的年轻人都喜欢看你们这样有看点的组合。”

他当然知道。前组合成员破镜重圆是看点，同性同居生活是看点，偶像歌手的私生活也是看点。观众看的是热闹，是正常生活中不会出现的半真实半演绎的真人秀，而这一切对于他们来说，是拿遍体鳞伤换来的能够喘息的人生。金钟云其实很高兴能参加这次的《同居生活》。他和曺圭贤可能到死都不会公开他们的爱情，但是在这一档节目里，可以借着作秀的名义，告诉全世界他们也可以很幸福，他们也可以很平凡地因为爱活在这个世界上。

在一方小小的镜头里，他们也是被允许，被祝福着的。

曺圭贤是个隐藏的戏精。到录制现场后，先是在看到金钟云的时候小幅地后撤一步，然后生涩地向工作人员打了个招呼，最后小心翼翼地去和自己的同居搭档搭话。导演把曺圭贤带到书房说了差不多的话，房子的主人环视了一圈，没有看到有人动过的痕迹，继而放下心来，感谢了导演。

检查好设备，制作组全员“离开”，留下“云圭组合”享受同居的第一个下午。

第一个下午就黏在一起扮连体婴肯定是不合理的。靠合作收拾新房子感情逐渐升温才是正确的选项。但是曺圭贤实在是没有想到金钟云能把扮“不熟”贯彻得那么彻底，以至于一句话都没有和他说。前队长乖顺地把每一样所有物都和原主人的摆放位置岔开一大截，好像这些小物品能提前替他们分居了似的。

《同居日记》不能从第一集开始就自砸招牌，曺圭贤跟在哥哥身后把小东西凑近。一个在前面走，一个在后面跟着，意外地显出亲密的意味来。金钟云走着走着余光里跟了个“小尾巴”，权当曺圭贤是无聊了要逗他玩。等箱子清空得差不多，忽然想起他们的人设是“久别重逢”，金钟云疑惑地给了后面人一个眼神暗示，没想到曺圭贤更疑惑地回了他一个眨眼。

两个人站在客厅和厨房的交界处，大眼瞪小眼，谁也不觉得是自己的错。也许是四周的环境太熟悉，太过让人放松，一瞬间两个人模糊了现实生活和综艺营业的边界，单纯地为这个瞪眼的即兴环节感到好笑，默契地“噗嗤”笑出来。

这一段毫无内涵的傻笑插曲被导演一眼相中，成了第一集里着重表现的一个亮点。曺圭贤毫无眼力地在温馨一幕后接了一句：“哥，这是你解散以后第一次对我笑。”金钟云愣在原地，大脑疯狂头脑风暴他们之前有没有在别的场合营业过，仔细搜寻了一番竟然真的没有。

但是，他都对曺圭贤笑了二十几年了，怎么有人还能死皮赖脸地装委屈？怎么都觉得吃了亏的哥哥思考了一会儿，想到了反击的方法。

他又笑了一次，这次是个浅浅的微笑，黑色的长刘海扫过似笑非笑的眼睛，金钟云说：“怎么样，这是第二次。”

“不怎么样，没有第一次真诚。”曺圭贤差点就直接说出口了。后知后觉还在录节目的男人快速理清了现在的情况，把亲昵的吐槽咽回肚子里，改成了更官方的版本：“哥比当年帅多了。”

【3】

经过这个插曲，气氛理所当然地变好了。圭食堂喂饱了低着头只顾吃的“小仓鼠”。金钟云一年只吃五顿正经的晚饭，经常是沙拉和糖水就能凑合。曺圭贤和他一起待了那么多年也很少看见自家爱人吃晚饭吃得这么热情的模样，不自觉地看呆了，握着筷子的手悬在空中，对锅里沸水的声音置若罔闻。

金钟云抬眼夹菜，挑了一下对面“雕像”的筷子。“怎么了？不舒服吗？”

“没有。”回过神来，曺圭贤赶紧把漏掉的食物补回来，然后装模作样地问道，“听说哥一年只吃五顿晚饭。这样不会饿吗？”

“不会。习惯了就不会。”

“如果我是哥的妻子的话，我会忍不住把哥养胖的。”曺圭贤吃着东西，说话含糊不清。

他是金钟云的丈夫，他也会忍不住想把自己的爱人养胖。小圆脸的金钟云随着时光消失，他却始终珍惜对方初遇时的模样。也许等节目结束了，曺圭贤就会想办法实施这个计划，到时候肯定免不了要费好大一番功夫来劝说，但是他有把握最后一定是自己的胜利。

吃完饭，曺圭贤从柜子里取出一把吉他，走到阳台上的金钟云身边。他乱弹了几个音吸引哥哥的注意力：“哥！玩个游戏吧。”

“猜拳。赢的选歌弹琴，输的唱歌。”

“万用和弦能随便唱吗？”

“不行，先说歌名。不会唱就喝酒。”

第一局，剪刀对石头。金钟云接过吉他。

“《怯》。”

“啊？”

曺圭贤唱了两句RAP，看着纹丝不动欣赏音乐的人突然觉得不对：“哥，你不会是不想弹才选的这首吧！”

金钟云微笑装无辜：“不是圭贤喜欢唱RAP吗？”

无法反驳的男人只好重新集中注意力到歌曲上。金钟云抱着吉他听完一整首，中途还用手机搜了一下歌词举到忘词的曺圭贤面前。

第二局，石头对布。金钟云继续抱着吉他。

“……”

“不许再选RAP了，不然哥连RAP也试着弹好了。”曺圭贤提前约法三章。游戏就应该越玩规则越多，免得学精了的哥哥想出钻空子的技巧。

“《在光华门》。中文版。”

“……那我唱了哥能听出来我是唱对了还是唱错了吗？”

金钟云在找和弦，头也不抬：“听得出来啊。但是我知不知道不重要，重要的是圭贤中国的粉丝都知道对不对啊。”

这招够狠。一向自诩中文不错的曺圭贤当然不可能当着大家的面乱唱，为了防止整段垮掉，果然还是得拿出手机搜一下歌词。感谢学霸的高超记忆力，曺圭贤只要看得懂一句里面的几个字就能想起整句话的发音，勉强在三个错字以内结束了歌曲。

曺圭贤想好了十几种报复回来的方法，然而今晚似乎老天要和他作对，总是在最开始的猜拳游戏就失去竞争机会。金钟云起初还逗他玩，后来越弹越上瘾，甚至和曺圭贤合唱起来。两个人SOLO了这么多年的抒情歌，合唱还是第一次。晚风变强，连带着海浪的声音也热闹起来。在空旷的地方唱歌没有可以捕捉的回音，曺圭贤对着大海唱歌，仿佛要将全身的力气都用尽。

没有束缚，没有窥伺，曺圭贤的人生拥有这样全然自由的时刻并不多，舞台表演是其中一个，所以他才这么热爱舞台，才如此理解舞台对于金钟云的意义。

唱累了的两个人倚在栏杆上安静地看夜景。远处有渔船点着灯，一闪一闪，像是落到海里的火焰。录节目装不熟的心理包袱随着时间的推移终于被卸下，曺圭贤突然从衣服口袋里摸出来一个盒子。

“哥二巡的时候给过我戒指，所以，今天我也有东西送给哥。”

他早就准备好了这个礼物，只是一直找不到送出去的最佳时机。沉默相爱的日子过得久了，浪漫就变得很难安排。他们把细小的感动作为“营业”展现给看得懂的粉丝，其实也是留给自己有一天来找回一路上做的梦。

金钟云接过小盒子，猜到了是什么。他没有着急打开，只是很随意地说了一句：“我的手有点小哦。”

“是按哥无名指的大小定制的。”曺圭贤伸出左手，无名指上有一个银色的指环，吃饭的时候还没有，大概是为了现在特地带上的。金钟云没有拒绝的理由，他把盒子小心地打开，戒指的款式显然和曺圭贤手上的是一对。也许是刚刚的游戏喝得有点醉，金钟云心跳得很快，却并非是自己想象中的那样开心。走过这么多年，他好像终于习惯把另一个人的爱带在身上，不再像年少时那般把这些小东西看得比感情本身更重要了。

虽然内心只是平静的暖流，但是金钟云眼睛还是一热。他戴上戒指，然后伸手抱住早已长大的爱人，把下巴磕在他的颈窝，抬头仰望天空，不让眼泪溢出眼眶。

陪他走过所有时光的男人抱紧他，脸上是浅浅的微笑。

轻声的低语在金钟云耳边响起。

“哥，你知道为什么戒指戴在中指上是订婚，而无名指上是结婚吗？”曺圭贤用只有他能听到的声音说，“因为无名指更细，戴在无名指上的戒指是没法再带回中指上的。”

“所以，哥现在反悔已经来不及了哦。”

【4】

> Q：为什么来参加这一季的《同居日记》？
> 
> 金钟云：之前上的综艺也不是很多，我不是很擅长这一方面。但是导演联系我的时候说：“不需要特别表现，只要展示日常生活就可以。”所以就来参加了。
> 
> Q：当时知道自己的搭档是曺圭贤吗？
> 
> 金钟云：不知道。他们有提前告诉我新一季是同性题材，我一直以为是同公司的后辈，别的公司的只考虑过金厉旭（笑）。
> 
> Q：面对曾经的老队友，有什么样的感情呢？
> 
> 金钟云：虽然解散了，但是也不算没有联系吧，私下里也见过几次。正式节目上应该是第一次合作吧，还是很开心的。圭贤从出道开始就是个很理智很成熟的男生，所以我觉得和他一起的话，应该不会有什么问题。
> 
> Q：为什么选择对方的家？
> 
> 金钟云：不是我选的。导演和我说圭贤那边提议用他在日本的这间房子。我在哪里都可以，所以就同意了。
> 
> Q：对即将到来的同居生活有什么期待？
> 
> 金钟云：两个人健健康康把节目录制完就好。然后有机会的话，也想很坦诚地聊一聊现状和以前的回忆。

夏季天亮得早，海边没有遮蔽物，晴天整个房子都沐浴在灿烂的阳光里。卧室拉起的窗帘是暗色的，遮光的同时也吸热。房间里空调的温度偏低，窗帘散发的温度微妙地中和了凉意，带来些许干燥的暖。金钟云睡得浅，热得把被子蹬开的时候醒了过来。

这张床是两人一起买的，舒适且熟悉。金钟云迷迷糊糊睁开眼，身体习惯性翻过去看睡在身边的男人。曺圭贤朝着他的方向低头缩着睡，一半的脸蒙在被子里，只看得到乱蓬蓬的头发。金钟云下意识伸手去撩爱人额前的头发，想给对方一个早安吻。但是他刚把手伸出去，忽然想起他们现在在录节目。伸出的手不好突兀地再收回来，于是改成把被子向下拉的动作，给曺圭贤一点呼吸的空间。

没有行程也没有特别的安排，没必要把睡得安稳的曺圭贤叫醒。金钟云悄悄洗漱完毕，简单套了一件T恤坐在餐桌边看海。他做饭的水平实在堪忧，曺圭贤从来不让他碰锅，远离灶台的男人平时在家起得早就做点打扫或是带着小狗们出去散步。但是录节目之前他们才大扫除过一次，在日本也没把宠物们带来，一向充实的早晨一下子闲得无聊。金钟云站起来又坐下，坐下又站起来，迷茫了许久才找到了煮咖啡的差事。

出门旅游四处跑不说，就连在家的片刻时光他都会花在玩社交软件上。金钟云不喜欢无所事事的感觉，过多的空白会让他胡思乱想。曺圭贤也不干涉他，除了玩游戏就清闲得发发呆或是在阳台看风景，愉快地“浪费生命”。

大概是今天实在无事可做，金钟云发起呆来。不想不觉得，仔细一回忆他才发现其实自己的习惯和曺圭贤有诸多不同。如果不是因为曾经在一个组合，他们也许只会成为音乐上互相欣赏的路人，绝无一起生活的可能。

什么时候喜欢上曺圭贤的呢？二十几年前的事情再去分辨似乎总差些细节，增添了几分朦胧美。19岁的小男孩没有经历过漫长且难熬的练习生时光，带着天真烂漫的愿望站在他的身边，那时候哪怕是家庭经济困难给他再多压力，金钟云总觉得两个人就能找到出路。离开公司那一天，金钟云站在大楼下面向上看，他一层一层数，从下往上第十一层，曺圭贤还在美好的梦中遨游。

他问身边的朴允河：“如果现实能打败天真的话，那什么能打败现实呢？”

朴允河拍拍他的后背，没有回答。

他想要的答案在很多年后，被最初的那个人解答。曺圭贤睡在他的身边，露出一小截的左手无名指上，银色的指环闪闪发亮。执着的男孩终于凭着最开始的无所畏惧拉住了他，给了这个问题最完美的解答：“能打败现实的，还是天真。”

只要两个人天真地相信，那么他们就能去到想去的地方。

金钟云像一张图一样静止在餐桌，背后的卧室门突然被打开了。曺圭贤穿着蓝色小象的睡衣打了个哈欠，走了两步歪到客厅的沙发边，拖鞋一蹬又倒了下去。金钟云回头，光听到声音不见人影，疑惑地站起身探头去看，好一阵才在沙发边缘找到露出的两只脚。

他还没走到客厅把人叫起来，咖啡机传来响亮的提示音——咖啡煮好了。转回去从柜子里找出两个杯子和杯托，金钟云倒着咖啡，听见客厅传来断断续续的说话声。

“我来做个三明治。咖啡……哥不要空腹喝咖啡……”

嘴上说着要来做早餐，躺着的人说完了话却没了声息，翻个身，大有又要睡过去的趋势。

金钟云觉得曺圭贤赖床半梦半醒的举动实在搞笑，然而犹豫了一下，他还是从善如流地放下了手中的咖啡。从柜子里搜出一袋饼干垫完肚子，男人拿着杯子走到阳台，《同居日记》开始了新一天的录制。

【5】

> Q：为什么来参加这一季的《同居日记》？
> 
> 曺圭贤：在《三时三餐》和导演有合作。然后导演说他有个看VCR的综艺，问我想不想上，我就答应了，没想到是别人看我们的VCR（笑）。
> 
> Q：当时知道自己的搭档是金钟云吗？
> 
> 曺圭贤：虽然不知道，但是猜到了。和厉旭也有可能，当时觉得这个的可能性是最高的。但是我们俩本来就是一个宿舍的，感觉在宿舍拍就很奇怪，和这个节目风格完全不一样。第二就是猜和钟云哥了，没什么原因，大概是男生的第六感吧。
> 
> Q：面对曾经的老队长，有什么样的感情呢？
> 
> 曺圭贤：还好吧。过去的事情也过去很多年了，很多小时候不懂的事，自己经历过一遍也就懂了。没有什么特别的感情吧，就是有点想念哥。挺怀念以前一起唱歌的时候，所以有机会会尝试在节目里和哥一起唱歌的。
> 
> Q：为什么选择自己的家？
> 
> 曺圭贤：嗯……喜欢夏天的海边。还有就是哥家里有好多宠物，如果宠物不喜欢我的话可能节目就会很难录下去，会完全变成宠物饲养日记。
> 
> Q：对即将到来的同居生活有什么期待？
> 
> 曺圭贤：希望哥喜欢我做的饭（笑）。具体的期待到没有什么，健健康康的就挺好，然后想一起唱歌，一起玩游戏，或者让哥看我玩游戏。

“曺圭贤！”

浴室里传来金钟云的一声大吼，把瘫在沙发上玩switch的曺圭贤吓了一跳。他才洗完澡不到十分钟，开启了新的一局《马里奥网球》，头发湿漉漉地滴水，落在游戏机的屏幕上他也来不及擦。才进浴室的哥哥一嗓子让他手一抖输了比赛，评分结算的间隙他终于有空把屏幕清理干净了。

“怎么了哥？”

金钟云没有应声，手里提着一个蓝色网装“丝带”走出来。他两只手各揪着一个点，让一整条“丝带”折成了四段才勉强没有拖到地上。他如此认真地举着，从曺圭贤的角度看过去像是个蓝色的“哈达”。不知道是金钟云的表情太过严肃，还是绸状物品过于奇特，曺圭贤抱着游戏机笑倒在沙发上，潮湿的头发蹭在棉麻面料上染出深色的水渍。

曺圭贤的笑声回荡在客厅，从浴室出来的男人没理解笑点在哪里，但是看着爱人笑得像个傻瓜，金钟云也不自觉跟着笑。

“哈哈哈……哥笑什么啊！”

“那……哈哈……圭贤笑什么啊？”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”曺圭贤也说不清到底是什么戳了自己的笑点，但是他就是很想放肆地笑一会儿。从沙发上把上半身撑起来，他把游戏机放在茶几上。

金钟云笑完，想起了自己原本的问题：“这到底是什么啊？”

他走进浴室，刚拉开浴帘，蓝色的丝网像整蛊盒里的小丑一样窜出来，把金钟云吓到瞬间失声。等看清楚眼前的并非活物，他才松了一口气。然而他还是不明白浴室里怎么会有这种东西，想来想去只能是上一个洗澡的人干的坏事。

“咳，沐浴球的绳松了。”想笑的冲动和闯祸后的害羞混合出一个似笑非笑的表情，沙发上的男人抿了抿嘴压下笑意，“我一会儿来弄好吧。”

“你怎么拆的？”金钟云萌生出好奇。

“我找不到挂绳的头，所以顺着白线拽了一下，结果越拽越觉得不对。”

沐浴球在他的手里展现出非同一般的张力，绳一抽开就炸成了“烟花”，饶是不爱大惊小怪的男人也发出了一声惊呼，被掩盖在水声之下。

“那这个怎么弄回去啊？”

“哥想看吗？”从沙发上起身走过来，曺圭贤接过蓝色的网，“那哥来帮我个忙吧。可能会有点麻烦。”

他让金钟云把两根小臂立起来，然后用力把圆筒状的网从横截面撑开，套在竖起的两只手臂上。“哥，手臂分开，把网拉开。”柔软的网就算拉得再开也没有勒住皮肤的触感，金钟云保持着举手的动作看曺圭贤把长长的“蛇皮”往上套，压成很扁的圆环型，然后从他的手臂上取下来。

走进浴室找到绳，曺圭贤拧住圆环中间打了两个结一扎，沐浴球竟然神奇地恢复了原来的样子。金钟云从高个男人手上把沐浴球拿回来，转了一圈研究了许久，还是没有搞明白扎沐浴球的原理，一时间来了兴趣，动手想把绳再拆一次。

“别别别。”曺圭贤赶紧拦住突发好奇心的哥哥，“老拆就会越来越容易散。要拆的话，哥换一个新的拆吧。或者三个月后要扔的时候，随便哥怎么拆。”

金钟云自然地点点头，忽然觉得好像有哪里不对。抬头对上曺圭贤的眼睛，两个人都意识到刚刚的失言：半个月的同居节目哪里来的三个月以后呢？现在再解释不免有了“此地无银三百两”的意味，两人尴尬地拉开了三步的距离，金钟云说了句“我去洗澡了”，就消失在了浴室。留下曺圭贤一个人沉默了一会儿，走回沙发打开了下一局网球比赛。

金钟云澡洗得很快，出来的时候曺圭贤新一局还没有打完。他的头发还没来得及擦，就把曺圭贤拉到书房里去。书房没有开灯，窗帘紧闭，曺圭贤花了点时间才适应黑暗。金钟云离他很近，刚洗的头发的湿气萦绕在他的鼻尖，曺圭贤转头想找个毛巾帮哥哥擦一下头发，但是面前的男人先一步拽住他的手腕。

受情绪支配的金钟云不会控制自己的力量，黑暗中曺圭贤轻声痛呼，本能地后退几步，后背抵在窗台上，给金钟云创造了一个绝佳的角度。按住爱人的动作带着不可抗拒的粗暴，但是吻却异常温柔。金钟云突破曺圭贤欲拒还迎的微弱抵抗，加深了这个吻。

成熟有分寸的男人比自己想象得还要想念这个吻。收拢双臂把金钟云带进怀里，曺圭贤恍惚感到心脏深处流淌过温暖的液体。金钟云的小手爬上他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍，然后两人很有默契地同时松开了彼此。

黑暗中金钟云的眼睛闪闪发亮：“觉得委屈吗？”

“没有。是我不小心说错了。”

曺圭贤低下头，声音闷闷的。拥有超越年龄的理性的男人也有弱点，在最熟悉的环境和人的身边就会放下防备，偶尔露出迷糊的一面。也许他当初就不应该把同居的地点选在自己家。

金钟云最看不得他这个样子，明明委屈都写在脸上，还是要装作自己毫不介意。伸出手摸摸男人半干的棕色头发，手感湿湿滑滑的，和平时的柔软完全不同，金钟云忽然开口：

“圭贤没有说错哦。”

棕发的男人身体一僵，慢慢抬起头来惊讶地看着金钟云。

“因为是真话，所以不是错的。我们三个月后，三年后，三十年后也会住在一起，所以我什么时候都可以拆了玩。”

“……哥？”

“为什么我们要完美地扮演别人给的角色呢？我们本来就是相爱的关系，为什么非要装成不熟的样子？他们有什么资格替我们决定我们的样子？”

“哥！”

“怎么样？我替你说完了，是不是心情好多了？”金钟云凑过去，暗示性明显地把眼神聚焦在曺圭贤的嘴唇上，“圭贤对我来说是不会错的。所以可以再给我一个吻吗？”

【6】

大概是“小黑屋”里的对话起到了缓解焦虑的作用，第一个星期的后几天圆满地过去了。

曺圭贤和节目组友好协商，抽出一个下午在节目的录制过程中展示自己的直播生活。游戏圭久违地和观众们见面。为了降低游戏难度和金钟云一起玩，游戏达人选择了《魔兽争霸3》。在游戏方面既没有天赋也不喜欢钻研的金钟云似懂非懂地听“二十年老粉”讲解新版本的各种族变化，脑子里能想起来的只有DOTA2里白虎女祭司骑着的大兔子。

曺圭贤知道指望哥哥短时间弄清楚这么复杂的战术是没可能的，帮金钟云复习了一下基础建筑，走位和编队的操作就准备排位了。在进入游戏之前，他最后叮嘱了一下身边忐忑的菜鸟玩家怎么分享资源和控制权，信心满满地说：“低段位我们是不可能输的。”

靠手速和版本理解在低段位单方面屠杀的游戏圭一下午都很兴奋，和弹幕互动计算连胜的次数。相比较而言，金钟云的游戏体验就没那么好了。他操纵英雄才打了两组怪，身上的装备效果还没读明白，对面已经被曺圭贤一顿操作打出GG。积累了十几场的经验，等他终于搞清楚小酒馆可以买活英雄，两人已经升到高段位。

“终于有能看的对手了。”游戏圭活动活动手指，显然没打算停下连胜的步伐。

全身心投入的曺圭贤秉持着1打2的优良“传统”，开局三分钟就开始使唤自己的“辅助”：“哥，请给我点木头。”

他们二十几年前也这么玩游戏，双排或者玩双人模式。小男孩仗着自己的技术好，带人带得飞起就整出一大堆歪理，其中最著名的一条是：因为要赶时间，所以只说半语。这个理由自然是不可能被金钟云接受的，但是看着弟弟真挚的双眼他又没辙了，于是这条歪理变成了：因为要赶时间，所以打游戏只说半语，对象仅限金钟云。

曺圭贤喊了十几年的：“木头！”“钱！”“金钟云你二矿呢？”突然有一天毕恭毕敬地说起了敬语，原本就操作迟钝的哥哥半天也没反应过来。

“哥！请！给！木！头！”再不给这局要没了。本来就是一拖一硬打上的高段位，队友没有正向加成连资源都不能分享的话基本就没法打了。胜负欲极强的游戏达人没有余裕再去操控一台电脑，只能重复一遍乞求队友。

金钟云终于理解了现在的情况，拨了500木头给人族造塔去了。他自己操控战争古树慢悠悠地站起身，陪恶魔猎手一起打怪练级，巨大的古树打着打着就掉了半血，浑身起火的样子有点可怜。金钟云跟不上队友的节奏，曺圭贤干脆问他要了单位控制权，把精灵族的一家老少全都带走了，还时不时传送到他的主基地喝月亮井水回复生命值。

金钟云不知道除了升级攻防和按曺圭贤的安排造兵还有什么可以做，看了看还在第一个怪物点坐着的冒火大树，心一软，训练了个小精灵去修树。红色的生命值一点点变为绿色，古树回到了完全健康的状态。

曺圭贤切屏突然切到这棵孤零零的战争古树，高端玩家前方战局一片大好，随口问了一句：“哥为什么要修？没必要的。”

金钟云没想到自己的小动作被发现了，看不懂目前局势如何的菜鸟玩家以为自己干了什么天大的坏事，紧张兮兮地凑过去看了一眼专注于操作的爱人——曺圭贤似乎并没有责怪的意思——才放下心来回答：“就是觉得它一直冒火，挺可怜的。”

曺圭贤在杀了对面的山丘之王后捕捉到这句低声的解释，内心的吐槽写了八万字：上局哥冲上去围杀对面英雄的时候可不是这么说的，那时候怎么哥的操作那么精髓，巴不得对面死呢？上上局，最后一波平推，三只可爱的德鲁伊大熊硬生生被塔射死的时候哥怎么不给他们操作一下，换个人扛塔？虽然赢了，但是熊宝宝不可怜吗？哥，双标不可取啊！

不知道从哪里说起的高端玩家沉默了三分钟，终于在金钟云茫然的注视下，干巴巴地说了一句：“哥，请再给点钱吧。”

【7】

“哥，其实观众有一个最想看的我们还没有完成。”

“什么？”

“吵架。”

周一的清晨，两个人早早起床在书房换衣服。棕色头发的男人随便套了一件T恤，顺了顺翘起的刘海，清闲地等着黑发男人整理自己身上的饰品。金钟云对着反光的玻璃柜带上耳环和隐形眼镜，回头对抱臂的人发出疑问：“为什么是吵架？”

曺圭贤伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地回答：“不吵架才会奇怪啊。我们可是撕了十几年的前队友，就算有一半的观众是冲着我们重归于好来的，也会有另一半是来看我们现场互撕的。如果我们不撕一下，岂不是对不起这部分观众咬牙切齿地追了前五集？而且，就算是热恋中的小情侣也会有闹矛盾的时候吧，这时候吵一次架不是很正常吗？”

在这一点上，过了二十几年日子的两个人倒没什么经验。最开始的热恋期就有诸多阻碍，往往是吵架的机会还没有找到就被密集的行程消磨了戾气。再见面只想喘口气，吃个晚饭然后躺倒睡觉。而后虽然也吵了几次，但是很快因为伤人伤己，被他们从生活中尽力排除。

看见金钟云皱起眉头思索，积极性不高的模样，提出话题的人打算把这件事翻过去：“当然，我们也可以选择无视这部分人的意愿。好歹也是半现实的综艺，总不能演得面面俱到。哥换好衣服就出来吧。”说完，曺圭贤就转身去开门。

“我们要怎么吵？”似乎不吵架确实有点不现实，金钟云赞同爱人的观点。而且曺圭贤主动提出就意味着他已经在脑袋里构思好了剧本。

把半开的门合上，曺圭贤转回身体，开口道：“哥觉得吵架最重要的是什么？”

“起因？”

“嗯，这是从解决事情的角度来说的。也就是当事人最需要在乎的是起因。但是这不是观众最在意的。”

“……观众？”

“对。既然是吵给观众看，就要专业一点。对于观众来说，我们吵架的理由和他们的关系并不是很大，甚至很多人会怀着优越感认为他们不会为这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架。但是，观众们喜欢名场面，比如吵架中途我撞到哥然后我们一起摔了一跤。或者名言警句，无论是逻辑错得离谱用来调侃，还是文艺到引起共鸣可以被引用到中学作文里。”

“那圭贤是想……？”

“名言我已经想好了，哥只要想个主题和我吵就行了。”

推开书房的门，金钟云为接下来即将发生的“争吵”感到一丝紧张。比起让自己蒙在鼓里，曺圭贤选择了提前告知自己剧情的安排。既然爱人为了不伤害自己的感情放弃了绝对的真实性，那他就不能辜负曺圭贤的周全。

前队长最后还是决定以当初解散的话题为吵架源头。两个人沉默着走出书房，面色不佳地走向两个方向，仿佛刚刚在书房已经结束了一场不愉快。曺圭贤拿着游戏机坐在沙发上，回避和同居人任何可能的眼神接触。刚选中一个游戏又迅速退出，他心不在焉地把switch放在茶几上，低头思考着。

气氛到位，演员就位，曺圭贤用一个总结句做开头，听起来像是他们真的就这个问题探讨了起码半个小时。

“所以当初哥离开的时候为什么不能告诉我？”

“告诉你也没有意义。况且公司知道了对你也没有好处。”金钟云坐在远处的另一个单人沙发上，手机刷着INS敷衍地回答。

“那既然哥能闹动静闹出个新经纪人，关上房门告诉我一声有这么难？”

“那你能保证不和我吵一架或者不告诉任何人吗？”

“哥担心的是这个吗？因为我是个告密者，所以哥要做个不告而别的逃兵？”

“你能不能不要这么添油加醋。”

金钟云放下手机，冷笑了一下，撑着头瞥了一眼放下游戏机的弟弟。

“那只是我的一个选择罢了，就是忙得没想起来告诉你，不可以吗？”

曺圭贤迎上金钟云冷冰冰不耐烦的目光，他知道现在是最佳的时机了，名句就在他的嘴边，说出口的一瞬间他感到另一位演员也放松了下来。

他的声音压抑着愤怒：“哥，我不想和你吵架。我们熟知对方的过去，最清楚什么是对方不想回忆的弱点，所以我们哪怕微小的冲动或者恶意，都可以轻松毁掉现在的关系。”

经过提炼和剪辑，吵架的片段果然拉动了收视率，甚至在网络上引起了“应该熟知恋人的过去吗？”的讨论。毫无疑问，家庭背景，学历，疾病史是必要的信息，但是是否细致到学生时期有没有做过亏心事，被欺凌过还是做过欺凌者——这样多半只会在忏悔室里告解的内容，便莫衷一是了。坦诚的人希望双方都能交换内心深处的秘密，而矜持的人则渴望彼此留下空间自我消化，剩下更多的普通人则抱着“希望恋人分享过去，而我什么秘密都不会说”的不平等愿望。只要发现自己和大多数人是相同的，内心的愧疚和阴暗面就会被正当化成“大家不过都一样”的陷阱，于是显而易见的双重标准竟获得了最高的呼声，被“厚颜无耻”地挂在嘴上。

节目的剪辑停止在名言的结束，然而表演出的吵架却有真正的结尾。金钟云没有接下一句话，沉闷压抑的气氛中曺圭贤的手机突兀地响起来。联系人里的顶置弹出了一条新消息，简单的两句话。不会说谎的哥哥诚于人亦诚于己，只要开口问，就会有答案。

迟了二十几年，曺圭贤终于还是知道了不告而别的意义。答案大概他早就猜到，只是始终没有面对的勇气。他一直觉得过于理性让自己的共情能力变得薄弱，而现在空落落的心脏把颤栗感传到四肢百骸——原来冷静如他也会为最简单的真相疼痛。

“对不起。那时候我只是不想喜欢上你。”

不想喜欢停在“不想”的阶段，现实与愿望多半相反，他既然把心轻易地给了出去，唯一能做的只有减少后续的伤害。金钟云不会一错再错，对象错误的暗恋一开始就不应该存在。就让搭档怀着不解和怨恨与他形同陌路，这样回忆起来的时候至少能自我安慰是“身不由己”和“没有办法”。

手机屏幕因为长时间没有操作暗下去，曺圭贤没有回复。曾经的谜题补完最后的碎片，他终于手握了关于20代金钟云的全部真相。曺圭贤总是被哥哥叫做“孩子”，所以理所当然地忘记了对方那时候不过也只是个孩子。还未褪去婴儿肥的金钟云守着自己摇摇欲坠的热爱，孤立无援地面对未知的将来。

离开的那天，朴允河拍了拍青年的肩膀，金钟云抬起头，从十一楼再向上看，最高处的天空湛蓝无阴霾。

【8】

还有三天就圆满完成的录制还是不巧地出了意外。拜在阳台晒热了就窜回空调房的曺圭贤所赐，节目因为嘉宾的生病而不得已被搁置了一天。

电话是一大早金钟云打给导演的，好心的工作人员帮他们关了摄像头休工一天。嗓子烧得没法说话的病人躺在床上翻来覆去，憋了半天憋出一个孤零零的“水”字。不开空调的卧室闷得厉害，金钟云打开窗涌进一股热风。夏日标志性的炎热方便发烧的曺圭贤出汗，但是搬了张凳子坐在他旁边的哥哥就只能陪着熬了。

才坐一会儿，脖颈处就分泌出细细密密的汗珠。金钟云闭目养神，默念“心静自然凉”，忽然感觉到有一只湿淋淋的手在戳自己。他睁开眼，床上的人凝视自己，脸还是红彤彤的。

“哥……”

干涩得像是生锈的口琴，曺圭贤自己都听不出自己的声音。

“怎么了？”

“客厅……可以，吹空调。”

“没事，我在这儿看着你。”

不知道是不是不习惯睡觉的时候被人盯着看，曺圭贤瞪着大眼睛看了天花板半晌也没有睡意，于是侧过身来打量金钟云。

“睡不着？”

“嗯……哥，咳，陪我聊，天吧。”

说话虽然仍然艰涩，但是两杯温水下去还是有些效果，他放慢语速，轻声细气地开口。

金钟云没有回应，只是握住了曺圭贤全是汗的手。当生病的人以为被拒绝了的时候，金钟云忽然找到了话题：“圭贤很厉害呢，借着综艺自己做了不少策划吧，辛苦了。”

“啊。哥。看出来了啊。不够完美。”

“不哦。”金钟云捏捏自己握着的骨节分明的手的虎口，“戒指，唱歌，吵架的安排……不如说是因为太完美了，才像圭贤的手笔。”

好在够红的脸已经不可能再红了，曺圭贤不用特意去掩饰自己的害羞，只是用小鹿一样真挚的眼神看着面前的人：“只是想……”

只是想留点纪念罢了。当初年少挥霍不自知，等到回首的时候竟然还是借饭的视频和图片。风光无限时拥趸无数，有千万双见证的眼睛，而现在，他们要渐渐学会自己记住那些无人知晓的细节。导演联系到他的那天，经纪人正在帮他看合同，曺圭贤看向窗外出神。两三只鸟嬉戏而过，一个想法忽然在他的脑海里成型。

金钟云像是读懂了他未说出的话，一个温柔的微笑浮现在脸上：“这么多年过去了，圭贤还是感到不安吗？”

被窝里的曺圭贤犹豫了一阵，最后小幅度地点了点头。

“不是哥……的问题。我好像，天生就不能，完全信任什么，留条后路是本能。这样说的话，哥会……失望吗？”

他不能确定金钟云是否会失望，但他知道自己确实很失望。他像是一个勤学苦练最终独步天下的勇者，去过最高的山，游过最宽的河，见过最亮的星星，可是仍然不曾真正为什么心动。他把金钟云摆在生命里最重要的位置上，依旧克制不了有所保留。

面前的人似乎一点也不惊讶，像是早在之前就参透了一般：“不会啊，我喜欢的圭贤就是这样的男人啊。”

他说的太过于理所当然，像是在讨论明天的天气和早饭。时光锻炼了他纤细的神经，却无法消磨他的敏锐，金钟云鲜少思考的原因是他有一个敏感且精准的情感系统。曺圭贤也许真有任何人都无法治愈的不安感，但是只要金钟云能接住他，那就不会成为问题。

手上传来回握的力道，床边的哥哥伸手揉了揉病人的头发，继而滑下去摸摸曺圭贤滚烫的脸颊。他凑过去，听见弟弟的轻声请求：“我不敢睡，哥可以握着，我的手吗？”

“为什么这么大了还喜欢撒娇啊。”

因为本该撒娇的年纪用来长大了，两个人都是。

金钟云爬上床，侧躺在爱人身边，握紧他的手：“睡吧，我不走。醒来一切都会变好的。”

曺圭贤习惯性地把半张脸缩进被子里，喃喃自语被闷在厚重的包裹中，闭上眼的哥哥恰好错过。

“既然是哥说的，那我就相信了。”

【9】

_“评分：4.5。今年最让我惊喜的综艺，没有之一。拉我老爹来看，一向对这种秀恩爱节目没兴趣的老爹也看完了几集，给出了有史以来我听过最高的评价：‘这两个男孩是会过日子的。’比起新婚夫妻那种充满浪漫的甜甜甜，这一对确实低调也平静很多。_

__

_“两个主人公其实我都不太熟（混影视圈的，对歌手不太了解）。曺圭贤给我的感觉是很有分寸的可爱。可爱这种特质很讲究度的，过度了不是傻就是作。但是他就很有分寸感，不适合的场合或者得不到的东西他不会强求，能可爱的地方尽情撒娇或毒舌。给我感觉活泼又不失礼貌。金钟云相比较而言闷一点，接梗反应还可以，但是很多时候有自己的想法，脑回路也是蛮清奇的。对于搭档的言行和情绪变化很敏感，很擅长宠孩子的大哥哥。_

__

_“以往的《同居日记》像是婚姻宣传组，告诉你结婚很幸福，新婚很甜蜜，但是从来没有人教给你如果过了甜蜜期该如何生活。终于，我等到了这一季，没有花里胡哨的你侬我侬，两个人就像结婚了十几年的老夫老妻一样，想玩自己的就玩自己的，想一起浪漫浪漫就营造一下。他们超越了新婚的互相妥协式快乐的阶段，建立起了自己独立的生活节奏。_

__

_“来说说我喜欢的名场面：首先，必须提沙滩篇。小曺先提出来要建一个沙子的塔，小金加入，堆着堆着小曺跑了，一个人去找海浪打上来的小鱼。小金也不知道是真的爱玩沙子还是真的傻，竟然一个人把塔造好了，结果造好才自拍完就被小曺给捏了。（捏塔这个梗来自魔兽的阿克蒙德捏人类的塔，连手指动作都模仿了，不愧是你，游戏圭！）一般小情侣可能就这么打情骂俏过了，我是真没想到小金直接敢回旋踢回来（这力度不是认真的我是真不信），一个敢踢，另一个就敢躲，小曺这一屁股坐地上的闪避我也是第一次见（笑）。默契惊人是真的，我甚至觉得踢出去的那一瞬间金钟云是知道曺圭贤绝对躲得开才踢的，所以这一脚是真的漂亮（还自带扬沙）。_

__

_“其次是生日篇。拉着几天后的生日寿星做蛋糕，真有你的，曺圭贤！全程差使寿星，做完了自己也不尝一口就要求对方吃完，金钟云这个哥哥怕不是个工具人。好在最后还是很好吃的，而且还把导演和staff们叫来一起吃，超级温馨。_

__

_“名场面要是不提吵架篇那真的是缺乏一个长评的专业性。吵架篇的开头，讲道理还挺突兀的，毕竟不知道之前吵了些什么。可是我是真的很喜欢他们的处理方法，没有恃宠而骄，没有得寸进尺，一旦越界了就会自动停止，真是40代男人们的好代表，家庭里要是能达到这样的相处模式，估计也不会有那么多孩子有童年心理阴影了。我记得我小时候，我爸妈吵起来就特别凶，摔门离家出走那种，导致我小时候就挺内向自卑的。倒是我高中以后两个人就安稳很多了。_

__

_“最后是我最最最最最爱的一个部分了，看收视率，大家的想法应该和我是一样的。大家都知道《同居日记》有个老传统，就是最后一期，两个嘉宾互相写想和对方说的话，然后由节目组帮两个人完成交换。这两个人真的是神仙处理，我真的想不到比这个更浪漫的结尾了。”_

曺圭贤一米八几的长度霸占了整条沙发，上身是星际的周边T恤，松垮的下摆露出一小截肚子，下身是小象睡裤。撤走了所有摄像设备，“老大爷”立刻放飞自我，头发在扶手上蹭成了鸡窝。

金钟云洗了澡出来发现没了位置，走到单人沙发前面顿了一下没有坐，反而是直接走到躺得舒服的人身边。挤了半天挤不进去，不耐烦的哥哥直接翻身跨坐在大型物体的腰上，刚好盖住身下人可能受凉的小腹。刚洗完澡的金钟云只穿了两件，上身套了松松垮垮的睡衣，锁骨和肩膀若隐若现。

躺着的曺圭贤被他吓了一跳，上半身弹起来双手撑住，倒吸一口冷气。恶趣味的变成了老实的哥哥，金钟云丝毫没打算做点什么，就蹭在爱人身上玩手机，刷SNS。

“对了，哥。节目最后哥在纸上写了什么啊？”

金钟云写得飞快，一改平时半句一句凑不出的语言障碍模样，效率高得如同他打电话时的抱怨。曺圭贤坐在餐桌边，偷偷观察哥哥。直到金钟云看起来写完了，他才专心解决了自己这一边。尽管心痒，但是按节目组的规定，只有节目播出之后他们才会收到节目组寄来的这两张纸。曺圭贤不得不按捺自己满溢的好奇，准备把自己写的交给节目组。

然而不知道一向“无趣”的金钟云怎么突然被综艺之神眷顾，只见哥哥三下五除二把白纸折成了纸飞机，跑到阳台放了出去。白色的纸飞机在海风的吹拂下飞得很远，遥遥在天空划出白色的轨迹。

“哇！哥！”

“圭贤也放掉怎么样？”

“啊？”

站在阳台的那一头，曺圭贤把自己手上的纸也折成飞机。迟来的胜负欲促使他折成了小时候比赛常用的形状。风起的瞬间他扔了出去，白色的影一下子被卷到天空中，金钟云兴奋地指着飞机叫起来。看着哥哥的侧脸，曺圭贤也被感染，伸出双手向远去的纸飞机告别。

“感觉像是回到了小时候。”金钟云说。

“确实。从飞的高度来看，是我赢了。”曺圭贤还是不放弃任何可能的胜利。

“你又不知道最后落到哪里了，胜负还不一定呢。”

“不知道的情况下就默认我赢吧。”

“想得美。”

白色的小东西消失在视野里，曺圭贤看着一望无际的海洋说：“这下怎么和节目组交代呢。再说了我也很想知道哥给我写了什么呢。”

“我只是其次吗？”金钟云逗他，伸手摸了摸曺圭贤的脸颊，他接着说，“节目组不是要求我们写完了给身边最近的摄像头看一眼嘛，应该都拍到了吧。”

那么，金钟云在纸上究竟写的是什么呢？

“不告诉你。”

“小气。”

曺圭贤上半身完全坐直，让金钟云滑到自己大腿上。感觉到熟悉温度的哥哥放下手机调笑道：“这么着急？”

身下的男人翘起唇角：“不是哥想要的吗？不然我去洗澡了。”

回答他的是一个深吻。

> Q：同居结束之后，说说你心中的金钟云吧。
> 
> 曺圭贤：哥的话，就是感觉学坏了（笑），这些怼人的技巧都是哪里学来的啊。在节目里一直欺负我，幸好我比较聪明。嗯……钟云哥其实一直都很照顾我，在组合里的时候也是，这次的节目也是，就是他四次元的脑回路这么多年我还是理解不了啊。
> 
> Q：对幸福这个词有什么看法呢？
> 
> 曺圭贤：不去追求幸福的时候就幸福了。
> 
> Q：同居结束后首先想做的事？
> 
> 曺圭贤：把那两个纸飞机找到，看一下哪个飞得远。

> Q：同居结束之后，说说你心中的曺圭贤吧。
> 
> 金钟云：他就是很皮的那种，也不喜欢听人说话（叹气）。有时候我觉得他虽然很开心，但是还是有点孤独。不过现在这样的时候越来越少了，现在他学会自娱自乐了（笑）。
> 
> Q：对幸福这个词有什么看法呢？
> 
> 金钟云：我觉得幸福是个很相对的词汇吧。困苦中诞生的一点点希望都会让人很快乐，而富足生活会因为缺乏改变变得无聊。特别是同居的时候，会特别在意对方幸不幸福，总是催促对方变得更幸福，其实反而会很有压力。顺其自然就好了。
> 
> Q：同居结束后首先想做的事？
> 
> 金钟云：写新歌？

_“之所以说是个浪漫的结尾。不仅是因为两个人把纸折成纸飞机放出去了。更是因为，这两张纸上，全部都是空白的。一个平淡的节目，竟然因为什么都没有写的结尾而一下子意蕴无穷了。我不知道是节目组写的剧本，还是这两个人自己的想法。但是我确实，在节目揭晓最后的真相的时候特别感动，说不上来为什么。就好像他们在隔空和对方说一样的话。”_

你说或者不说，我都懂。


	10. 11-12年一些短信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3特供小彩蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇基本圆满了也没什么想要加的内容了，所以就这样吧。

1.

圭：哥！嘿嘿终于弄到哥的手机号码了！我真是太聪明了！

云：大半夜出现在我酒店房间是想吓死我啊，我差点就叫保安了。

圭：允河姐让我写个纸条放在桌子上，但是进来都进来了，不看哥一眼不是亏了吗^^

云：你怎么知道我酒店的？

圭：托人找了允河姐。

云：……你是私生吗？

云：注意安全，不要被公司抓到。

圭：知道啦知道啦。不会的嘿嘿嘿。

2.

圭：哥在车上吗？我在等彩排，好无聊啊。

云：不玩游戏？

圭：在玩kkk，但是还是好无聊，想和哥聊天~

云：别聊了，去和别人玩玩吧。

3.

圭：哥！哥！我是东海！圭说他弄到了哥的号码！哥好久不见！最近还好吗？新公司还习惯吗？

云：东海啊，好久不见！我一切都好，东海呢？

圭：嘿嘿嘿，现在是我啦！东海哥把我手机抢走了呜呜。

圭：我很好哦钟云哥！什么时候才能见面啊！

圭：哥不要和东海聊天啦！只回我嘛！

云：……？不要吵架，我都会回的。

圭：艺声哥！是赫宰~哥最近在忙什么？

云：在准备专辑哦，赫宰呢？

圭：不要回我以外的人，哥！

圭：我就聊一下而已，圭你干嘛啊？艺声哥又不是你一个人的！

圭：不要理他们啊！短信费好贵的！

云：那就少说几条吧……

圭：^^不要，只要不让他们拿到手机就行了嘿嘿嘿

云：为什么只有这一个手机？

圭：因为我没有存哥的号码kkk，我背下来了，不告诉他们嘿嘿

4.

圭：下雨了！哥那里也下雨吗？

云：我也在首尔啊。

圭：首尔那么大……雨点落在窗户上，好好看！

云：我这里是暴雨呢。有点看不清窗外的样子，起雾了。

圭：所以说首尔很大嘛kkk我这里是小雨

5.

云：怎么了吗？为什么最近好安静。

圭：哥，我是东海，圭贤发烧了，最近一直在睡觉{哭泣.jpg}

云：？怎么都不和我说？

（半小时后）

圭：我和哥说也没有用啊，哥又不能来看我，又不能替我发烧。

云：好好照顾自己。

（第二天）

圭：抱歉，是气话来着。有好好吃药。

云：没关系。等病好了一起吃饭吧。

6.

圭：约在以前那一家烤肉店吧，真的很好吃。

云：能病好了再想这些吗？

圭：不要^^想着这些才有动力养病。

云：我都可以，你决定就好。

圭：可是我也很想吃海鲜火锅呢……

圭：其实那家日料店的拉面也不错的。

圭：也想吃炸鸡和炒年糕。

圭：都好好吃的样子。那排个序吧，哥来排。

云：我真的都随便的。

圭：那还是烤肉店吧，还可以喝酒嘿嘿嘿

云：少喝点啊。

圭：我又没有哥那么容易醉~

7.

云：今天呢？还发烧吗？

圭：是不是一直病着哥就会每天主动给我发消息啊，那我就不好了。

云：瞎说什么啊。病不好就不见面了。

圭：那还是快点好起来吧……

圭：已经不发烧了，但是喉咙好疼。

云：少说话少练声，会好得快一点。

圭：嗯~

8.

云：嗓子还疼吗？今天是不是有行程？

圭：我等哥的短信好久了！今天是综艺而已，应该没有唱歌的环节。

云：那就好。

圭：哥在干什么呢？

云：在咖啡店喝咖啡，和始源一起。

圭：啊！哥！我也要去咖啡店！

云：……

9.

圭：哥！我病好了！什么时候能见面啊！

圭：我这个周末都有空。

圭：嗯……周三晚上也可以！溜出来！

云：周日可以吗？我这周有点忙。

圭：好啊好啊，那就周日晚上七点吧。

云：出不来就不要勉强。

圭：嘿嘿嘿我有办法的~

10.

圭：下次什么时候见面啊。

云：？我们不是才分开三分钟吗？

圭：那也是分开了啊。

云：走路不要玩手机。

圭：我下周可能出不来……下下周呢？日程还没出诶

云：先别想那么远了，路上小心。

圭：好哒嘿嘿嘿。

11.

圭：这周有点忙，下次吧。

云：好。

12.

圭：这周要和东海哥出去吃饭，下次吧。

云：好。

13.

圭：哥，能打电话吗？

云：不能。

圭：待会儿能吗？

云：可能不行。为什么要打电话？

圭：因为短信好浪费钱。

云：你也知道啊。

圭：就一会儿。哥一点时间都没有吗？

云：……到底怎么了？

圭：没怎么。

圭：哥没有时间就算了吧。

14.

云：抱歉，最近脱不开身。真的很抱歉。

圭：没关系。

15.

圭：嘿嘿嘿首尔好小啊。

云：确实很巧，谢谢你买的咖啡。

圭：不用谢嘿嘿嘿。

16.

（一个月后）

圭：我这周的周末有空，哥还在忙吗？

云：有空，两天应该都有空。

圭：可以去约会吗？两天一夜那种！

云：可以。晚上就在我家吧，去酒店容易被查到。

圭：真的吗？哇哦。

云：先说好我不想玩过山车。

圭：那就旋转木马吧^^

云：我可以打你吗？

17.

圭：今天去看了艺声。

云：？

圭：去水族馆看了“艺声”嘿嘿嘿。

云：它怎么样了？

圭：哥都不去看吗？好绝情啊。它胖了。

圭：它应该去减个肥。

云：为什么要对一只陆龟这么苛刻？

圭：哥就是因为什么都不在乎才会把它送到水族馆的。

云：……我去吃饭了。

18.

（《搁浅》后）

云：还好吗？

圭：什么还好？

云：就那个。

圭：哪个？

云：我不说了。

圭：不说我就不知道啊。

云：那看来是没问题。

圭：疼死了。

云：啊？没事吧？袋子里有药，你自己能涂吗？消炎药记得吃，不要运动过度。

圭：我说磕到手指了，手指疼死了。

云：……

云：就不能小心点吗？

圭：嘿嘿嘿，现在不疼了。


End file.
